Halloween Herrie
by CattyRosea
Summary: Remus gaat achter een meisje aan en veroorzaakt daardoor zonder het te willen wijdverbreide chaos. Hij noch zijn vrienden zijn daar blij mee. De gemoederen lopen hoog op, en dan nog wat hoger... Wie zal het laatst lachen? / Sluipers fic
1. Neem Uw Posities In!

_Oorspronkelijk gepubliceerd op 22-01-2007 en afgerond op 27-07-2007._

**I-oOo-I**

**Titel:** Halloween Herrie

**Auteur:** Omnicat (CattyRosea)

**Classificatie:** T

**Genre:** Algemeen, Humor, Zielenleed, lichte Romantiek.

**Spoilers & Gewenste Voorkennis:** Alle Harry Potter boeken.

**Waarschuwingen:** Lichtelijk obsceen taalgebruik, enig licht lichamelijk en magisch geweld.

**Koppels:** (Tot zover onbeantwoorde) Remus Lupos x 'Meisje dat van Amaryllis Bloemen houdt' (geen OC), Sirius Zwarts x een Lange Geschiedenis aan OFCs, kortstondige Sirius Zwarts x Clara Obscura. Toespelingen op toekomstige James Potter x Lily Evers, "toespelingen" op toekomstige Remus Lupos x Nymphadora Tops.

**Disclaimer:** *vinkt aan*

**Samenvatting:** Remus gaat achter een meisje aan en veroorzaakt daardoor zonder het te willen wijdverbreide chaos. Hij noch zijn vrienden zijn daar blij mee. De gemoederen lopen hoog op, en dan nog wat hoger... Wie zal het laatst lachen?

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Het verhaal speelt zich af in het vijfde jaar van de Sluipers, vóór het Sneep/Beukwilg incident, maar nadat Sirius, James en Peter faunaten zijn geworden en de Sluipwegwijzer hebben gemaakt.

**Opgedragen Aan:** Geschreven voor give em enough rope's Halloween Fanfic Exchange uitdaging. Ik kreeg Talia's (oftewel Insania ruin growr's) verzoek: _"lets knock up the usual thing. James wont be this cute guy who gets on Lily's nerves, he won't be perfect(But he doesn't have to cut himself) Remus isn't this poor werewolf who won't approach a girl cause of his furriness and he won't break up with someone cause of it. Sirius won't be a male whore, his life won't revolve around girls, and he needs more depth. Wormtail needs to play more of a role(Hypocrite!) and for god's sake don't make Lily a depressing person who has serious self esteem issues. Yeah, basically a MWPP that is different."_ toen ik vroeg om iets dat niet deprimerend, Zwadderich, slash of duister was. En zoals gewoonlijk heb ik het vertaald.

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**Hoofdstuk Een; Neem Uw Posities In!**

'Weet je zeker dat ze er zal zijn, Lily? Ik heb het Gedaanteveranderingenlokaal geprobeerd en haar kantoortje, zoals je had voorgesteld, maar daar was ze niet.'

'Ja, ik weet het _behoorlijk_ zeker.'

'Weet je zeker dat ze alleen zal zijn?'

'_Ja_, Remus.'

'Weet je het heel, _heel_ ze-'

'Remus, hoe vaak moet ik je nog geruststellen? Vertel het me, dan kan ik het vantevoren doen.'

Remus liet beschaamd zijn hoofd hangen. 'Het spijt me, Lily.' mompelde hij. 'Ik ben gewoon... nerveus. Dat is alles.'

Lily keek hem schuins aan terwijl ze afdaalden naar de zesde verdieping. Ze sprak zachtjes zodat het kleine groepje tweedejaars dat ze passeerden haar niet zou kunnen horen. 'Is een van jullie weer in de problemen geraakt?' Ze legde een hand op zijn arm.

Hij keek, opgeschrikt uit zijn gedachten, met grote ogen op naar Lily's bezorgde gezicht.

'Problemen? O nee, niemand van ons is onlangs betrapt - niet dat we nog veel fout doen, natuurlijk. Hehe, ha. Ahem. Nee... je hoeft je geen zorgen te maken over onze strafbladen, Lily. Wat ik met haar wil bespreken is... iets persoonlijker.'

Dat scheen Lily niet op haar gemak te stellen. Integendeel. Afgeleid als hij was, kostte het Remus even om te beseffen waar ze waarschijnlijk aan moest denken.

'O!' stamelde hij. 'O, nee, er is ook niets mis met mijn moeder. En Nijntje maakt het prima. Dat is niet het soort persoonlijk dat ik bedoelde.'

Hoewel hij niet bloosde, had Lily haar mede-klassenoudste goed genoeg leren kennen in de maanden sinds hun aanstelling om te beseffen dat zijn uitdrukking anders dan anders was. Remus Lupos was een jongen die makkelijk beschaamd, schuldig, ongemakkelijk of anderszins niet op zijn plaats kon lijken, hoewel Lily er met haar verstand maar niet bij kon waarom. Maar hij bloosde nooit. Zijn bleke gezicht was altijd precies dat: bleek. Dit was een nieuwe uitdrukking, een die Lily nooit eerder had gezien, en ze bestempelde hem onmiddellijk als "Remus Lupos: blozend gezicht".

Hij liet zijn blik zakken tot hij naar zijn voeten keek toen Lily haar ogen wijd opensperde, en zette zich schrap. Hij botste bijna tegen een harnas.

'Maar Remus, ik dacht dat je cijfers prima waren!'

Remus wist niet of hij zou moeten zuchten van opluchting of kreunen van schaamte om hoe hard haar stem klonk. Dus deed hij geen van beiden.

_Het komt vast door James... ze snapt het niet omdat hij zo'n slecht voorbeeld is._ 'Nee, Lily. Dat is het ook niet.'

'Remus... ik raak door mijn gissingen heen.' Lily haalde een hand door haar schouderlange haar. 'Als je niet bij Anderling hoeft te zijn voor je cijfers of je moeder of de jongens, waar wil je het dan zo wanhopig graag met haar over hebben?'

'Kijk, Lily - ik vertel het je wel nadat ik daadwerkelijk met haar gepraat _heb,_ okee?' Remus speelde ongemakkelijk met zijn kraag. 'Op die manier hoef je je geen zorgen te maken over de uitkomst, omdat je niet weet wat de mogelijkheden zijn.'

Lily bestudeerde zijn gezicht aandachtig voordat ze antwoord gaf. 'Okee. Maar zodra je terugkomt in de toren van Griffoendor wil ik _alles_ horen, meneer Lupos.' zei ze, en zwaaide streng met haar vinger naar hem.

'Ik beloof het.' zei Remus met een dankbare glimlach, en voegde er bijna onhoorbaar aan toe: 'Roddeltante.'

'Ah! Ik ben geen roddeltante, Remus Lupos!' Ze sloeg speels naar hem, en ze legden de rest van de afstand naar de lerarenkamer achter elkaar aan jagend af. Ze vertraagden hun pas toen ze om de laatste bocht kwamen, nog steeds lachend, en kwamen op adem. Lily wendde zich tot Remus en kneep hem geruststellend in zijn arm.

'Wat het ook is dat je daar gaat doen, ik wens je veel geluk. En denk eraan - beloofd is beloofd.'

Remus knikte. 'Bedankt, Lily.'

Ze zwaaide en ging ervandoor.

Remus haalde diep adem, trok zijn kraag recht, stopte -_ ik moet wel gek zijn, dat ik dit doe -_ herinnerde zichzelf eraan waar hij het voor deed, raapte zijn moed bijeen en klopte.

'Kom binnen.'

Anderling keek op toen hij de deur achter zich sloot. 'Meneer Lupos. Wat kan ik voor je doen?

Remus schraapte zijn keel. "Ik - eh..." _Verdomme Lupos, ben je een weermuis? _Na een keer diep adem te hebben gehaald keek hij Anderling recht aan. 'Dit klinkt misschien gek, professor, maar ik kwam u vragen of u me voor een paar weken bijles zou kunnen geven.'

Zoals verwacht schoten Anderlings wenkbrauwen op boven haar vierkante brillenglazen. 'Je bijles geven? Dat komt inderdaad als een verrassing, aangezien je voorloopt op wat je zou moeten weten en kunnen in mijn klas. En ik meen me te herinneren dat meneer Zwarts meneer Pippeling eens heeft uitgekauwd voor het aanvaarden van extra bijlessen omdat, en ik citeer, "Sluipers nooit, _maar dan ook nooit,_ collaboreren met leraren.".'

'Nou ja, ziet u... er is eigenlijk maar één ding dat ik zou willen leren. Hoe je... bepaalde objecten uit de lucht tovert.'

Anderlings ogen vernauwden zich. Ze legde haar ganzenveer weg en schroefde het deksel op haar inktpot voordat ze hem streng aankeek. 'Een redelijk verzoek, meneer Lupos, ware het niet dat het van jou komt. Om het ronduit te zeggen, zit je reputatie je tegen. En je bent verdacht laks geweest in het uitvoeren van je taken als klassenoudste. Dus zal ik je moeten vragen waar je deze geavanceerde vaardigheid precies voor wilt gebruiken.'

'Bloemen.' flapte Remus eruit. 'Amaryllis bloemen. Het is haar lievelingssoort, maar ze groeien hier niet in de buurt, dus werken importeerspreuken niet.'

Anderling was verbluft. Remus liet zijn hoofd hangen en beet op zijn wang. _Niet blozen niet blozen niet blozen, er is niks om je voor te schamen, je probeert gewoon indruk te maken op een meisje, perfect normaal voor een jongen van jouw leeftijd, zelfs al heb je dan een potentieel dodelijk geheim,_ vertelde hij zichzelf. Hij miste de eigenaardige uitdrukking die even over Anderlings gezicht kwam.

'Meneer Lupos?'

Hij keek op. Anderling leek hem te keuren. 'Is er een tijdslimiet?'

Hoewel hij niet bepaald had verwacht dat ze hem uit zou lachen of weg zou sturen met de boodschap dat zijn plan idioot was, kon Remus zijn oren toch maar moeilijk geloven.

'Twee weken. Tot Halloween.' piepte hij.

Anderlink knikte kortaf. 'Dan stel ik voor dat we met iets simpelers beginnen dan een bloem. Zoals chocolade. Dan kunnen we misschien verder gaan met knuffelbeesten, en uiteindelijk bloemen. Bloemen zijn bijzonder lastig te voorschijn te toveren, maar ik heb er alle vertrouwen in dat je het zult leren, meneer Lupos.'

Remus kon maar net voorkomen dat zijn mond openviel. Het kwam bij hem op dat zijn strenge, onwrikbare professor Gedaanteveranderingen ook een tienermeisje was geweest.

'Sta daar niet als een gestrande trol, meneer Lupos. We hebben werk te doen.'

Hoewel hij het moeilijk vond zich voor te stellen wat voor _soort_ meisje.

**I-oOo-I**

'Schroevendraaier...' Sirius stak zijn hoofd onder het bed. 'Ooohh, schroevendraaier...'

Hij stuiterde van zijn bed af naar dat van James, en kwam met een koprol neer. Hij kroop naar de rand en keek ook onder dit bed.

'Waar ben je, schroevendraaier?'

Hij stuiterde door naar Peters bed, waarbij hij de mollige jongen omver kegelde en inkt over zijn huiswerk voor Toverdranken morste, en toen terug naar dat van Remus aan de andere kant van de kamer, waarbij hij de andere bedden gebruikte om er te komen. Peter jammerde smartelijk en probeerde zijn verfrommelde huiswerk te redden.

Zonder zijn schroevendraaier te hebben gevonden liet Sirius zich op het bed van Remus vallen, maakte hij het beddengoed door de war, en riep: 'James?'

Geen antwoord, op de verdachte geluiden die alleen tijdens Sluiper uren uit de badkamer van de jongens van Griffoendor kwamen. Sirius herinnerde zich dat hij hun "Blijf weg als je niet vervloekt wilt worden" bordje had gezien op zijn weg naar boven. En nu hij er bij stilstond, de lucht smaakte vreemd.

'Hee, Gaffel! Wat ben je aan het doen?'

'Mestbommen gevuld met verf.'

Sirius was onder de indruk.

'Niet gek.' mompelde hij. Hij maakte een salto achterover van Remus' bed af en slenterde de slaapzaal uit. Na een snelle blik in de badkamer te hebben geworpen hield hij zijn ledematen op de overloop. In tegenstelling tot James droeg hij immers geen bril, en hij had niet zo'n zin om niet geteste brouwsels in zijn ogen te krijgen.

'Kom je al ergens?'

'De keukens misschien,' bromde James. 'Ik verga van de honger. Maar tot dusver heb ik nog geen verfsoorten kunnen vinden die de geur niet absorberen en tenietdoen.'

'Jij hebt daar zeker niet mijn schroevendraaier, hè?'

'Ik niet. Heeft Maanling die niet onlangs geleend?'

'Waar heeft Remus een schroevendraaier voor nodig?' vroeg Peter, die het opgegeven had zijn huiswerk proberen te redden en achter Sirius aan gedwaald was, zich hardop af.

Sirius grijnsde en stak zijn hoofd om de deurpost om James' reactie te kunnen zien. 'Hij wil de Draadloze repareren zodat we niet meer steeds hoeven te luisteren naar wat de _meisjes_ aan hebben staan.'

Hij trok snel zijn hoofd terug. Een misleidend onschuldig gesis was de enige waarschuwing die ze kregen voordat de explosie plaatsvond. Kristal versplinterde, tin kletterde, ingrediënten _plats_ten en James schreeuwde.

Hij kwam kuchend uit de zwarte mestwolk strompelen en zag er waarlijk doodsbang uit. 'De Draadloze repareren? Hoe kan hij - uchah, uchack - me dat aandoen? Mijn op een na beste vriend!'

Sirius stootte een blaffende lach uit. 'Dreuzelapparatuur gebruiken om de magie te ontwijken is een ingenieus idee. Zelf ben ik van plan hem te bedanken als het hem lukt. Als ik nog één keer tot midden in de nacht naar Celine Malvaria moet luisteren denk ik dat ik -'

'Waar is hij?' James zag eruit als een stereotype demon, zwart van de roet, met rechtopstaand haar, schuimende mond en wijd opengesperde ogen. 'Als ik hem in mijn handen krijg dan - dan - dan pak ik zijn schroevendraaier af! Ik verstop hem ergens waar hij hem nooit meer kan vinden en dan vervloek ik hem zo erg dat hij nooit meer in de buurt van de Draadloze kan komen!'

'Hee! Jij doet helemaal niks met _mijn_ schroevendraaier!'

Maar James luisterde niet. Hij stormde hun slaapzaal in en zag eruit als... nou ja, zag er _nog meer_ uit als de gevaarlijke gek waar hij al zoveel op leek.

'Waar is hij, waar is hij?' bleef hij roepen terwijl hij lakens van bedden trok, hutkoffers opengooide en het ronde kleedje dat midden in hun slaapzaal lag wegschopte. Sirius had hem kunnen vertellen dat hij al op al die plaatsen had gekeken, en dan nog een paar, maar besloot dat niet te doen en haalde in plaats daarvan zijn camera tevoorschijn. De flits bracht James terug bij zijn positieven.

'Wah?' zei hij, met zijn ogen knipperend. 'Waar is Remus?'

'Niet hier. Zullen we hem gaan zoeken?'

'Tuurlijk...' James veegde zijn brillenglazen af aan de zoom van zijn shirt, nog steeds verdwaasd, en volgde Sirius de trap af. Peter volgde hen, zoals gewoonlijk min of meer onopgemerkt. Op weg naar beneden kwamen ze Lily Evers tegen, die naar boven ging. Sirius gunde haar nauwelijks een blik waardig, maar James raakte onmiddellijk in een tamelijk voorspelbare Evers-gerelateerde staat van tijdelijke dementie.

'Lily, liefje, heb je je eindelijk gerealiseerd dat we voor elkaar gemaakt zijn en besloten het feit dat je me al die tijd hebt genegeerd goed te maken met een naakte massage in de beschutting van mijn hemelbed?'

Ze gaf hem in het voorbijgaan nonchalant een klap.

'Hee, Evers, jij denkt toch niet heen te gaan waar ik denk dat je heen gaat?' vroeg Sirius nonchalant, zonder zijn luie neerwaartse slentering te onderbreken.

'Dat ligt eraan, Zwarts. Maar het niveau van jouw hersenactiviteit in aanmerking genomen betwijfel ik het.'

'Daar heb je een punt; mijn superieure denkwijzen zouden zonder het te merken jouw simpele drijfveren wel eens gepasseerd kunnen zijn.'

'O ja, ze zeggen dat onwetendheid zalig maakt. Jij moet permanent high zijn.'

'Inderdaad. Hoewel het mijn verstand nog steeds te boven gaat waarom ik nog steeds niet tot God benoemd ben.'

'Probeer het gekkenhuis eens, ik weet zeker dat ze je daar graag als hun God willen hebben.'

Nu stopte Sirius eindelijk, en keek achterom. 'Evers, die laatste was oud! Die heb je afgelopen vrijdag tijdens Toverspreuken al gebruikt. Wat is er loos met je?'

Lily's verstijfde rug zag er betrapt uit. 'Niks.'

'Wat ben je van plan, Evers? Dat is de _jongens_trap waar je nu op loopt, voor het geval het je was ontgaan.' zei Sirius, met achterdochtig samengeknepen ogen. Lily draaide zich om om hem aan te kijken, met een strijdbare blik in haar ogen.

'Wat ik aan het doen ben gaat je niets aan, Zwarts. Ik ben een klassenoudste, voor het geval je het was vergeten, dus heb ik net zoveel recht hier te zijn als jij.'

'Sluipvoet, laat haar met rust. Kun je niet zien dat wij zaken af te handelen hebben?' zei James, terwijl hij met uitgestrekte armen op Lily af stapte. 'Mijn lieveling, laten we -'

'Uit mijn buurt blijven, vieze goorlap!' maakt Lily af, met haar toverstok tussen James' ogen.

Iedere andere, snuggerder knul zou dit gesnapt hebben. Maar laten we niet vergeten dat dit de vijftienjarige James Potter is waar we mee te maken hebben.

'Maar Lily, wat kan er nou vies zijn aan de lichamelijke uiting van onze liefde? Jouw lichaam en het mijne, ineengestrengeld voor een verhitte dans, huid tegen - oweeh!'

Met een knal hing James midden in de lucht. Ondersteboven. Sirius kon het niet helpen; toen zijn met _"Lily"_ geborduurde ondergoed in zicht kwam schaterde hij het uit. Lily schreeuwde het echter uit van frustratie en stormde weg.

'Evers, serieus, wat ben je van plan?' riep Sirius haar na, trots dat hij het gegrinnik uit zijn stem kon houden. James hervatte zijn omgekeerde protesteren.

Lily hield halt. 'Remus' bezittingen plunderen om uit te zoeken wat _hij_ van plan is. Tenzij jullie me dat kunnen vertellen?' voegde ze eraan toe, alsof het net bij haar opkwam.

'Eh, nee. We vroegen ons hetzelfde af. Dus jij weet ook niet waar hij is?'

'O, ik weet wel waar hij is. Ik weet alleen niet waarom hij daar is.'

'Nou, waar is "daar"?'

'Hij is bij Anderling.'

'...wat zeg je nou? Waarom?'

'Net wat ik dacht.' En daarmee besteeg ze de laatste paar treden en verdween in de slaapzaal van de vijfdejaars jongens van Griffoendor. Sirius staarde haar na en kraakte zijn hersenen op zoek naar een reden - wat voor reden dan ook - die Remus zou kunnen hebben om Anderling te bezoeken.

James onderbrak zijn ondoeltreffende gedachtegang. 'Hee, ga je me hier laten hangen ofzo?'

'O ja... Wormstaart, wanneer ik het zeg hef je de spreuk op.' Hij greep James stevig rond zijn middel. 'Nu!'

"Nu" bleek een halve minuut tot 45 seconden later te zijn, en tegen die tijd was Sirius' greep al verslapt en gebeurde dat wat hij had willen voorkomen - dat James met zijn hoofd op de trap terechtkwam - bijna toch. Sirius slaagde erin overeind te blijven en zette, onderwijl Peter grondig vervloekend, James zonder kleerscheuren neer, waarna hij in zijn obsceniteiten bijval kreeg van zijn vriend met het warrige haar.

'Vervloekt, die meid weet niet wat goed voor haar is.' mopperde James. Hij keek naar de deur van hun slaapzaal. 'Ze is daarbinnen, nietwaar?'

'Ik zou nu even niks proberen, Gaffel.' zei Sirius hoofdschuddend. 'Je hebt haar echt kwaad gekregen deze keer.'

'Ja, wie weet wat ze met je zou doen.' voegde Peter eraan toe.

'Trouwens, we waren op zoek naar Maanling, weet je nog?'

'We hebben hem toch gevonden? Hij is bij Anderling.' zei James ongeïnteresseerd.

'Precies!' zei Sirius, met zijn ene vuist in de palm van zijn andere hand slaand. 'En wij horen uit te zoeken waarom.'

'Waarom zouden we? Evers zit al op de zaak.'

'Gaffel, hij is onze vriend!' barstte Sirius uit. Hij begon zijn geduld te verliezen. 'Nou en, ook al is Evers benieuwd naar hem, _wij _horen hem bij te staan wanneer hij in de problemen zit.'

'Ik vraag me af waarom ze überhaupt geïnteresseerd is.' mompelde James duister, alsof hij de hele tweede helft van wat zijn vriend had gezegd niet gehoord had. 'Hee, je denkt toch niet dat ze op hem valt, hè?'

Het idee was belachelijk. Zó belachelijk, dat Sirius een blaffende lach uitstootte, ondanks zijn irritatie. 'Op Remus vallen? Je maakt een grapje zeker.'

'Ik maak geen grappen! Wat nou als het waar is? Ze brengen wel akelig veel tijd samen door...'

'Nou ja zeg, natuurlijk doen ze dat! Ze zijn de klassenoudsten van Griffoendor!'

'Precies! Wat nou als er de een of andere aantrekkingskracht tussen hen ontstaat?'

Peter was voor deze ene keer sneller dan Sirius. Hij zei: 'James, je bent paranoïde.'

James trok een kwaad gezicht. 'Nou, als jullie zo over me denken ga ik Zwerkbal spelen. Alleen!' Hij haalde zijn toverstok te voorschijn, met een kwaadaardige grijns op zijn gezicht. 'Accio bezem!'

Een bloedstollende gil kwam uit de slaapzaal voordat de deur openbarstte en James' bezem te voorschijn kwam.

'POTTER!'

James plukte zijn bezem uit de lucht en ging er smalend vandoor.

'James!' riep Sirius hem achterna. Hij wendde zich tot Peter toen hij geen antwoord kreeg. 'Dit geloof je toch niet?'

Peter schudde zijn hoofd, niet wetend wat hij moest zeggen. Sirius raasde een tijdje door, waarbij hij Peter zozeer de stuipen op het lijf joeg dat die wenste dat hij ter plekke in zijn rattenvorm kon veranderen, voordat hij kalmeerde. Hij ademde diep in, mompelde iets over karma, en plakte een grote, maffe grijns op zijn gezicht, die hij op Peter richtte. Daar schrok hij nog meer van.

'Wat zeg je ervan? Laten we Maanling gaan zoeken!'

'Z - zeker weten?' piepte Peter.

'Natuurlijk! We kunnen hem niet bij Anderling laten blijven, wie weet wat hij door moet maken. Zelfs nu.'

'Maar als hij nou eens bij Anderling _wil_ zij-'

Sirius keek hem vreemd aan. 'Wat zeg je me daar nou? Hij is een Sluiper, hij zou nooit vrijwillig tijd doorbrengen met een leraar.'

Peter mompelde iets.

'Wat zei je daar?'

'N - niets.'

'Onzin. Vertel op.' blafte Sirius, waardoor Peter in elkaar kromp.

'Ik zei: Misschien heeft hij een oogje op Anderling!'

Dat idee was nog belachelijker dan het idee dat een meisje Remus leuk vond. Maar deze keer lachte Sirius niet. Hij walgde te veel.

'Hoe kom je in vredesnaam aan dat idee?'

De mollige jongen bloosde tot aan zijn haargrens. 'Nou ja, zie je - ik - ik bedoel, het is niet zo dat - ik, eh...'

Sirius deinsde achteruit. 'Jij zieke, zieke geest!'

Peters ogen puilden bijna uit zijn hoofd. 'Maar ik zei helemaal niet -'

'Dat hoeft ook niet. Doe dat alsjeblieft niet. Ik wil het niet weten.' zei Sirius, over zijn slapen wrijvend.

Nu hij gedwongen was erover na te denken, moest hij toegeven dat het wel een mogelijkheid was... Remus stond niet bepaald bekend om zijn romantische escapades met de jonge heksen van Zweinstein. Hoewel ze in zulke grote aantallen om hem heen zwermden dat Sirius en de paar Casanova's die hem nog steeds bij probeerden te houden groen en geel deden zien van jaloezie, leken ze meer in hem geïnteresseerd als "een vriend". Iedere keer dat Sirius klaagde over het feit dat Remus al die meisjes voor het grijpen had en niets deed om van de situatie gebruik te maken, legde hij uit dat ze alleen met hem rondhingen omdat hij zo'n goede _vriend_ was. Kennelijk was hij beleefd, kon hij goed luisteren, maar was hij geen vriendjes-materiaal. Sirius dacht dat Remus hier helemaal niet zo ontevreden mee was als zou moeten, en had zichzelf zelfs wel eens afgevraagd of zijn vriend misschien homoseksueel was.

Hij betwijfelde het echter. Remus' schuwheid wanneer het op meisjes aankwam had waarschijnlijk dezelfde reden als al zijn andere tegen-sociale trekjes. Maar zelfs al was hij een van de meest gevaarlijke magische wezens die er bestonden en dus gedoemd tot een leven vol vooroordelen en verachting, dat betekende niet dat hij zomaar meisjes van zijn eigen leven de rug toe kon keren en zich tot Anderlings soort kon wenden!

Okee, dat zou Remus dus nooit doen. Hij zat waarschijnlijk een soort straf uit. Maar de Sluipers hadden een overeenkomst gesloten: ze vertelden het elkaar altijd als ze in de problemen kwamen. Het was een van de redenen dat ze zulke hechte vrienden waren. Remus had de Tweewegspiegel niet bij zich, want die hadden Sirius en James gebruikt tijdens hun laatste (gescheiden) lesuur, en ze hadden Remus sindsdien niet meer gezien.

Dat kon alleen betekenen dat Remus de held uit aan het hangen was. Sirius trok een gezicht. Het was Remus verboden om in de eerstvolgende maand wat voor nobele dingen dan ook te doen, nadat hij de schuld op zich had genomen voor een stunt die verkeerd uitpakte, en een week lang iedere avond in zijn eentje bij Slakhoorn na moest blijven. Zo te zien zouden ze zijn straf moeten verhogen.

Sirius' ogen glansden vastberaden toen hij opkeek. 'We gaan Remus van zichzelf redden.'


	2. En Raak Ze Weer Kwijt…

**Hoofdstuk Twee; En Raak Ze Weer Kwijt...**

Peter wrong nerveus in zijn handen. 'Weet je zeker dat dit een goed idee is, Sluipvoet?' piepte hij.

'Ik zie niet in waarom ik daar antwoord op zou geven. Dat heb je zelf namelijk al gedaan.'

'Hè?'

'Ik ben Sirius Zwarts. _Natuurlijk_ weet ik het zeker!'

Peter kreunde.

'Goed dan, ben je er klaar voor?'

Peter kreunde tragischer.

'Geweldig! Op mijn teken, wacht tot ik aangeef dat de kust veilig is.'

Peter kreunde nog wat terwijl Sirius uit hun alkoof glipte en verdween in de massa die de hal verstopte. Terwijl hij wachtte schoten zijn ogen van de ene naar de andere kant en hield hij zijn oren gespitst, totdat hij iets hoorde dat niets anders kon zijn dan de ontploffing van een mestbom. Sirius had dus een geschikt slachtoffer gevonden: een Zwadderaar met een open tas. Even vroeg Peter zich af of het slachtoffer naïef genoeg was geweest om met een open tas rond te lopen, of dat Sirius een trucje uit had moeten halen. Maar het geschreeuw dat opsteeg aan de voet van de grote, marmeren trap herinnerde hem eraan dat hij nog werk te doen had. Hij moest de eer van de Sluipers hoog houden, en Sluipers deden gewoon niet aan halfbakken afleidingsmanoeuvres.

Sirius zou hem villen als hij het verknalde.

Dus stapte Peter uit zijn veilige nis om te doen wat hij was opgedragen. Voor het goede doel: de meerdere eer en glorie van de Sluipers. Ondertussen ging Sirius er als een haas vandoor.

**I-oOo-I**

'Zo gaat dat natuurlijk niet, meneer Lupos. Probeer het nog eens.'

'Zo?'

'Probeer wat meer kracht achter je stoot te zetten, en laat de beweging dan losjes uitglijden.'

Met zijn oor tegen de deur en zijn toverstok tegen zijn vrije slaap gedrukt, schudde Sirius van het geluidloze lachen. Met deze afluisterspreuk kon hij heel goed horen dat er niets intiemers dan het zwaaien van toverstokken aan de gang was in de lerenkamer, maar als ze toch eens wisten hoe suggestief hun gesprek klonk...

'Nee, nee, meneer Lupos, wees voorzichtig! Beheers je, zo steek je nog eens iemand een oog uit.

Sirius kwam overeind en zette zich schrap. Hoe leuk zijn huidige tijdverdrijf ook was, en hoeveel chantagemiddelen hij ook over Anderling kon verzamelen, hij had maar kort de tijd totdat Wormstaart gepakt zou worden. Hij voelde aan zijn gezicht om zich ervan te verzekeren dat het echt zo serieus stond als de bedoeling was, haalde diep adem, deed een stap terug, en gooide zichzelf tegen de deur.

'Professor, iemand heeft een mestbom laten ontploffen in de hal!' riep hij uit zodra hij de kamer instormde.

Remus zag er betrapt uit, maar Sirius had even geen ogen voor zijn vriend. Anderling verwelkomde hem namelijk met de punt van haar toverstok. Sirius wist maar net zijn handen in de lucht te krijgen, in plaats van rond zijn eigen stok.

_Rustig aan, er is geen reden om zo paranoïde te zijn, ik been geen Dooddoener, dat zweer ik, ik ben gewoon een arrogante kwast uit Griffoendor die niet weet wat goed voor hem is,_ zei hij tegen zijn leraar met zijn wijd opengesperde ogen, terwijl hij stukje bij beetje achteruit schuifelde. Anderling kalmeerde zichzelf snel en schraapte haar keel.

'O, ben jij het, meneer Zwarts. Je liet me schrikken. Doe dat alsjeblieft niet nog eens, ik zou niet graag verantwoordelijk worden gehouden voor de mogelijke gevolgen. Mestbom?' vroeg ze scherp. 'En waarom zou _jij_ naar een leraar rennen om de ontploffing van een mestbom te melden, meneer Zwarts?'

'Omdat ik hem niet af heb laten gaan!' Hij stampte van frustratie met zijn voet en vervolgde giftig: 'Echt, professor, de situatie zag er hoogst onstabiel uit. Wie dit ook gedaan heeft was een amateur. Ik zag minstens één eerstejaars Zwadderaar onderuit gaan, dus misschien zijn er slachtoffers.'

'O, spaar me.' zei Anderling kortaf. Ze gaf een zwiep met haar staf om de tafel op te ruimen waar zij en Remus aan zaten, en stond op.

'Maar professor, hoe zit het dan -' Remus klonk bijna wanhopig.

'We vervolgen dit later wel, meneer Lupos. Ik laat je weten wanneer. Oefen in de tussentijd.' zei ze terwijl ze langs Sirius de deur uit glipte. De zwartharige jongen keek haar na en wendde zich tot zijn vriend toen ze it het zicht was, waarbij hij zijn jaloerse masker afzette en verving voor een brede grijns. Die grijns werd iets kleiner toen hij zag dat Remus eruitzag alsof hij niet precies wist hoe hij zich moest voelen, maar geneigd was te kiezen voor "kwaad".

'O nee, ik ben te laat! Je bent al bezweken aan de humorloosheid en bent een brave borst geworden.' Hij viel op zijn knieën en begroef met een tragische jammerklacht zijn handen in zijn haar.

'Waarom deed je dat verdomme, Sluipvoet?' schreeuwde Remus zowat.

Sirius schrok van zijn stem. Remus die schreeuwt: _slecht._ Remus die vloekt: _slecht._ Remus die eruit ziet alsof hij probeert er niet kwaad uit te zien: _slecht._ Remus die er helemaal niet dankbaar uitzag: _slecht._ Remus die hem Sluipvoet noemde: _goed._ Conclusie:_ geen duidelijke conclusie mogelijk._

'Om jouw verdomde hachje te redden!'

'Wie heeft gezegd dat mijn hachje gered moest worden?'

Sirius staarde zijn vriend ongelovig aan. 'Bedoel je dat je denkt dat het niet nodig was? Goeie genade, ik was echt te laat.'

Remus zag eruit alsof hij met zijn vuisten op tafel wilde beuken, het massief houten blad doormidden wilde slaan en dan Sirius' toverstaf in zijn maag wilde steken. Gelukkig keek hij Sirius, die wist hoeveel kracht zich in dat schijnbaar ondervoede lijf van hem bevond, alleen maar moordlustig aan. Remus was te goedaardig en beheerst om zijn woede op iemand anders af te reageren, een feit waar Sirius zich wel bewust van was en dat hij dankbaar uitbuitte. Het was tenslotte voor zijn eigen bestwil.

'Okee, jij je zin. Geen geintjes.' zei Sirius, die weer ging staan. Hij sloeg zijn armen over elkaar en keek Remus duister aan. 'Wat was je in vredesnaam aan het doen en waarom was het zo verdomd belangrijk dat je je zo gedraagt?'

Remus' mond ging een paar keer open en dicht voordat hij in staat was te praten. 'Dat gaat jou niet aan.'

'Ik wil weten waarom je niet wil dat ik je red, Maanling, dus het gaat me _wel_ aan.'

'Ik heb er nooit om gevraagd gered te worden! Noem je dit redden? Dit gaat me nooit een tweede keer lukken...' Remus zag eruit alsof Sirius tijdens een razende storm op open zee zijn reddingsboot had gepikt. Zijn woede viel langzaam uit elkaar.

Sirius was er ondertussen van overtuigd dat Remus net bij Anderling was geweest vanwege een straf. Dat hij veel te Griffoendor was voor zijn eigen bestwil was niet iets waar Remus moeite voor moest doen, zoals hij het deed lijken. Het was meer een irritante gewoonte. Net als Lily voor hem ging hij een lijst met mogelijke verklaringen af en verwierp ze allemaal. Er bleef maar één optie over...

'Denk aan de Code, Maanling.' zei hij met een stem die wel van staal leek. 'Wij zijn de Sluipers. Maanling, Wormstaart, Sluipvoet en Gaffel zullen daarom geen geheimen voor elkaar hebben. Ze zullen hun _vrienden_ vertellen wat hen dwarszit en ze zulen luisteren wanneer diezelfde _vrienden_ hen iets vertellen.' Hij legde expres de nadruk op het woord 'vriend'.

Remus wierp hem een gekwelde blik toe voordat hij zich in schaamte afwendde, en haalde een hand door zijn haar. 'Ik beroep me op het _wettelijke_ recht op privacy.'

'Afgewezen omdat ik vind dat je niet in staat bent goed voor jezelf te zorgen.'

'Het heeft niets te maken met de Sluipers, Sirius...' Van moordzuchtig naar smekend in minder dan twee minuten. Kijk, dat was nou wat Sirius zo leuk vond aan Remus. Ze compenseerden de gebreken in elkaars gezonde verstand. Hoewel hij moest toegeven dat Remus meer niet-bestaand gezond verstand van Sirius en James opvulde dan ze ooit terug zouden kunnen geven.

Sirius besloot dat het tijd was om vuil spel te spelen. 'Ren nou niet weg, Remus. We zijn je vrienden, we zullen je niet kwetsen. Ik wil je gewoon helpen.' zei hij zachtjes.

Remus liet zijn hoofd hangen en mompelde: 'Vuil hoerenjong...' Sirius was er zeker van dat de bleke jongen nog wist hoezeer hij ervan genoot zijn moeder beledigt te horen worden. 'Verdomme Sirius... alsof dit nog niet moeilijk genoeg is zonder...'

'Geloof me, het is makkelijker wanneer je eenmaal opgebiecht hebt.'

'Nietwaar,' mompelde Remus duister. 'Tuurlijk, jullie zijn m'n vrienden, maar ik _ken_ jullie...'

'Je hebt de regels overtreden, nietwaar?' zei Sirius simpelweg.

'Hoepel toch op met die regels, ik ben een Sluiper!'

Opportunisme! Was er dan toch nog hoop voor hem? 'Kom kom, Maanling, je weet dat die regels voor je eigen welzijn in zijn gesteld. We hebben je niet gestraft toen je destijds met Slakhoorn alle schuld op je nam omdat we dachten dat je het verdiende nog meer na te blijven.'

Remus keek hem vreemd aan.

'Wat, heb ik iets verkeerds gezegd?'

'_Daar_ ben je toch niet voor gekomen, of wel?'

Sirius trok een wenkbrauw op, wat hem een humorloos gegrinnik opleverde.

'O alsjeblieft zeg, dacht je nou echt dat ik stom genoeg ben om achter jullie rug om afspraken te maken terwijl die maatregelen nog van kracht zijn? Ik heb het je al gezegd, Sirius, dit heeft nits met de Sluipers te maken.' zei Remus, en voegde er, bijna alsof het toen pas bij hem opkwam, een bitter gemompel aan toe: 'Ze hebben het alleen wel verknalt.'

Het zou te zacht uitgedrukt zijn om te zeggen dat Sirius dit niet had verwacht. Iets dat niet te maken had met de Sluipers? Ondenkbaar! Wat had Remus (of liever gezegd, Sirius zelf, hoewel dat op dat moment niet bij hem opkwam) anders? Andere vrienden? Nauwelijks. Familie? Remus had het gevoel dat hij een last voor ze was, Sirius kon de zijne niet uitstaan. Vriendinnetjes? Alsof hij niet wist hoe _die_ in elkaar zaten. Goed voor een beetje vermaak zo nu en dan, maar vergeleken met de Sluipers waren ze geen knoet waard. Het zou toch niet...

'Vertel me alsjeblieft niet dat je verliefd bent op Anderling.' zei hij zwakjes. Hij begon een beetje groen te zien.

'Wat zullen we... Gadverdamme! Hoe kom je nou weer op dat idee?'

'Wormstaart.' antwoordde Sirius prompt. 'Er lag spul op tafel - chocolade en vreemde smurrie... chocolade, Remus!'

Remus' huid verkleurde van zijn gewoonlijke ziekelijk bleke tint tot doodsbleek. 'Die waren voor mij, niet voor haar! Ze had ze te voorschijn getoverd omdat het mij niet lukte.'

Er ontsnapte Sirius een verstikt geluidje voor hij de kamer uit vluchtte.

'H - hee!'

Remus greep zijn toverstok en ging achter hem aan. Sirius was nergens te zien, maar Remus kon verderop iets horen dat leek op het geroffel van vier voeten, en zette koers in die richting. Toen hij een hoek omging die een donkere en nogal kille gang in leidde viel er plotseling een hand over zijn mond, gevolgd door een hand op zijn schouder die over zijn borst gleed en hem de schaduwen in trok, tegen iets zachts-maar-toch-hards aan. Mogelijkheden: Dooddoeners op zoek naar gijzelaars, monsterlijk gemuteerde plek schimmel, groot eng mensachtig ding, groot eng insectachtig ding, groot eng amfibisch ding, Foppe, gorilla uit Zwadderich, Sluipvoet...

Hij besefte dat hij tegen iemands borst gedrukt werd toen hij door een gat in de muur werd gesleept dat uit het niets leek te zijn gekomen (en dat waarschijnlijk ook echt gedaan had), en uitkwam in wat hij onmiddellijk herkende als een geheime gang.

'Mhm-hwuw!'

De handen verdwenen plotseling en kwamen binnen een oogwenk weer terug. Nu drukten ze Remus met zijn schouders tegen de muur. De muur die vol zat met spinnenwebben, overblijfselen van dode insecten en wie weet wat voor andere troep.

'Verdomme Sluipvoet, waar was dat voor nodig? Laat me gaan -'

Maar Sirius ramde hem weer tegen de muur toen hij los wilde breken. 'Maanling, luister naar me. Ik wil dat je kalm wordt, hard nadenkt en duidelijk antwoord geeft, okee?' zei Sirius, wiens ogen groot waren en die er meer dan een beetje krankzinnig uitzag. 'Is het mogelijk dat Anderling verliefd is op _jou_? Want dat zou heel Slecht zijn, Remus. Denk eens aan alle rimpels die ze onder die gewaden verborgen kan hebben! Je moet voorzichtig zijn, bij haar uit de buurt blijven.'

'Sluipvoet... Sirius, doe normaal man! Ik heb haar _gevraagd_ om die chocolaatjes te toveren - nee wacht, dat kwam er helemaal verkeerd uit -'

Sirius trok abrupt zijn handen van Remus af. 'Dus je bent _toch_ -'

'_Nee!_ Als je me nou eens mijn zinnen af liet maken zou je -'

'O, dus nu wil je _wel_ praten?'

'Als ik zo kan voorkomen dat je conclusies trekt die je niet hoort te trekken, dan ja, dan zal ik je alles vertellen dat je verdomme wilt horen! Wil je nog steeds dat ik zeg dat het mijn geheime hobby is om me te verkleden als Celine Malvaria en haar oeuvre op te dragen aan de sterren van een maanloze nacht? Dit is je kans.'

_Nee! Verman je Sluipvoet, hij probeert je te misleiden! Wat een goede leerling... _'Misschien een andere keer, maat.' zei hij met op elkaar geklemde kaken, terwijl hij van binnen kreunde van de teleurstelling. 'Je probeert toch niet van onderwerp te veranderen? Wat heb je toch te verbergen, mijn beste Maanling?'

'Het is niet... ik heb niet "iets te verbergen", het is alleen...' Remus haalde diep adem en opende zijn mond om Sirius eindelijk alles te vertellen, toen -

'Ze dwingt je te zwijgen? Merlijns baard, wat moeten we nou? Perkamentus zal vast haar kant kiezen, en tot wie kunnen we ons anders wenden die enige bescherming kan bieden? Wie gelooft _ons_ nou?'

'Je doet het expres! Je verdraait mijn woorden zodat je een bekentenis uit me kan trekken.'

Sirius zuchtte. 'Natuurlijk doe ik dat, Remus. Ik ben Sluipvoet, de berucht Sirius Zwarts, weet je nog? Nou, zeg eens, wat waren jij en ouwe Anderzeur aan het doen?' zei hij grijnzend, terwijl hij zich dicht naar de toch al ongemakkelijk kijkende Remus toe boog. Hij liet zijn ene hand tegen de muur naast Remus' hoofd rusten en haalde met de ander zijn toverstok tevoorschijn. 'Dwing me niet je te dwingen, Maanling. Ik weet niet of ik me zelf onder _controle_ zou kunnen houden.'

Remus' ogen werden groot. 'Dat zou je nooit doen.'

Sirius grijnsde vuil. 'O jawel.'

'Het gebruik van zulke spreuken is een onvergefelijke daad, Sluipvoet.'

'Ik kan het met de hand doen als je dat liever hebt? Ik ben tenslotte al zo ver gegaan, het zou niet meer veel uitmaken als ik je nog mer lastig viel.'

Op dat moment deed Remus iets heel stoms: hij dook onder Sirius' uitgestrekte arm door en vluchtte. Of liever gezegd, probeerde te vluchten. Voordat hij vijf stappen had kunnen nemen werd hij tegen de grond geworpen. Er werd een gewicht op zijn rug geplaatst, waardoor hij zich niet kon verdedigen tegen de kietelaanval die volgde. Het was maar goed dat ze zich in een geheime gang bevonden waar niemand hem kon horen schreeuwen.

'Geef je het op?' Zonder genade begroef Sirius zijn handen in de zijden van zijn vriend. 'Of wil je meer?'

'Stop, stop, stop! Aaaaggghaiihaha!'

Sirius stopte. 'Dus je geeft je over?'

'Nooit.' hijgde Remus, en deed een dappere maar dwaze poging te ontsnappen. Sirius zuchtte, plantte zijn gewicht steviger op Remus' rug, en ging door.

'Okee, okee, ik geef het op!'

'Brave jongen.' Sirius kwam overeind en trok Remus bij zijn kraag overeind, waarna hij hem voor de zekerheid stevig vast bleef houden. 'Nou, vertel op.'

Remus keek alsof hij dood wilde en mompelde iets.

'Kun je dat herhalen? Ik hoorde je niet goed.'

Remus mompelde weer.

Sirius fronste. 'Kun je dat _nog_ eens herhalen? Ik weet zeker dat ik dat niet goed hoorde.'

Remus herhaalde zijn woorden tussen zijn tanden door. Sirius vormde geluidloos de woorden voor zichzelf, alsof hij hun echtheid wilde testen.

'Onmogelijk.' concludeerde hij.

'En waarom dan wel?' siste Remus kwaad.

'Jij bent Remus! Remus gaat niet romantisch met meisjes om! Meisjes gaan niet romantisch met Remus om! Waarom zouden meisjes romantisch geïnteresseerd zijn in Remus?'

Later zou Sirius beseffen dat dit was waar hij te ver was gegaan. Nee, niet later als in "toen Remus keek alsof hij in zijn gezicht geslagen was", of "toen Remus' gekwetste uitdrukking vervangen werd door een heel, heel kwade", of "toen Remus Sirius een kaakslag gaf, waarmee hij Sirius, die niet had gedacht dat Remus ooit zulk geweld tegen hem zou gebruiken, volledig overrompelde", of "toen Remus er zonder een verder woord vandoor ging, ondanks het verwarde en gefrustreerde geschreeuw van Sirius", of zelfs "toen Sirius na een klein uurtje zijn hersenen te hebben gekraakt besloot Wormstaart te gaan redden, omdat hij er toch niet uit kwam wat Remus zo kwaad had gemaakt". Nee, pas veel, veel later.

**I-oOo-I**

Het avondeten, dat gewoonlijk een van de meest gekoesterde momenten van de dagen op Zwijnstein was voor Sirius, was lang niet gezellig. Toen hij naar James toeliep, die aan de tafel van Griffoendor zat, vernauwde de jongen met de bril zijn ogen en concentreerde zich demonstratief op zijn stoofpot.

'Gaffel?'

Hap, kauw, slik.

'Hee, Gaffel! Ik praat tegen je! Weet je nog wie ik ben? Sirius Zwarts, je beste vriend?'

James keek eindelijk op. 'Is er iemand gestorven terwijl ik weg was?' zei hij lijzig, op een toon die duidelijk zei "laat me met rust als het iets minder heftigs is dan een geweldadige moord".

'Je maakt een grapje zeker? Dat is niet leuk, weet je, met al die Dooddoeners die de laatste tijd bezig zijn... Nee, maar ik ben erachter wat er met Remus aan de hand is, en -'

'Niet geïnteresseerd.' zei James luid, en ging terug naar zijn eten. Toen Sirius bleef proberen een reactie bij hem uit te lokken onderbrak hij doodleuk twee van zijn mede-Zwerkbalspelers en mengde zich in hun gesprek. Sirius had zin hem voor zijn kop te slaan met de knots van een trol.

Het gevoel werd nog eens versterkt toen Remus hem ook behandelde alsof hij niet bestond, en zich liever op een nogal meisjesachtig klinkend gesprek van Lily en haar vriendinnen concentreerde dan op Sirius.

Zijn haar bijna uitrukkend van frustratie ging Sirius helemaal in zijn knappe eentje zitten eten. Hij voelde zich verstoten. Hij wilde zelfs dat Madame Pleister Peter uit de ziekenvleugel had ontslagen, want dan had hij tenminste iemand gehad om tegen te tieren. Toen hij er eindelijk niet meer tegen kon (na zo'n drie happen), injecteerde hij zichzelf tussen een groepje derdejaars meisjes om tegen hen op te scheppen over hoe hij verantwoordelijk was voor de stunt in de hal van die middag, waarbij een van hun mede-Griffoendors rond had gerent om met verf gevulde mestbommen bij mensen in hun gezicht te duwen terwijl ze wegrenden van de eerste explosie, en die daardoor tot een nogal walgelijk uitziende pulp geslagen en vervloekt was.

**I-oOo-I**

Tegen de tijd dat de leerlingen naar bed gingen, kwam James zelf naar Sirius toe: hij had over de verfmestbommen gehoord.

'Werkten ze?' fluisterde hij opgewonden. Aangezien ze in hun eigen slaapzaal waren was het niet nodig om te fluisteren, maar het leek toepasselijk. 'Hoe heb je dat voor elkaar gekregen, jongen?'

'Ze werkten niet. Wormstaart zei dat er nauwelijks stank was. Maar dat was de bedoeling niet; ik ging voor de troep.' legde Sirius uit, alle grieven vergeten. Hij legde daarna, tot hun beider vermaak, het hele plan aan James uit, en ging van daaruit door over zijn ontdekking omtrent de mysterieuze bezigheden van Remus.

James keek verbaasd. 'Krijg nou wat, waarom heb je me dat niet eerder verteld?'

'Ik heb het geprobeerd, maar je wilde niet luisteren.' antwoordde Sirius droog.

James grimaste. 'Ja, sorry daarvoor...'

'Ah, geeft niet. Een heleboel mensen hebben zulke dagen. Je bent vast aangestoken door Lily en Maanling.' zei Sirius met stemverheffing zodat Remus, die zojuist uit de badkamer kwam, hem zeker zou horen. De weerwolf trok een kwaad gezicht naar hem en klom in zijn bed, waarna hij de gordijnen dichttrok.

'Och, kom op Maanling. Je weet toch dat we het niet zo bedoelen.' zei James sussend. Hij liep naar het bed van zijn vriend to en gluurde door een spleet in de gordijnen naar binnen. 'Maar je moet toegeven dat het bizar is. Ik bedoel, _jij,_ die een _meisje_ probeert te versieren!'

Maar voordat Sirius een waarschuwing kon geven schoot Remus' vuist voor de tweede keer die dag uit. Terwijl James achteruit struikelde en probeerde zijn evenwicht te bewaren werden de gordijnen ruw dicht getrokken en zo vast getoverd.


	3. Hergroeperen

**Hoofdstuk Drie; Hergroeperen**

'Weet je zeker dat er niets aan de hand is met jullie?' vroeg Lily, die zijdelingse blikken op James en Sirius wierp onder het ontbijt.

'Heel zeker.' antwoordde Remus ijzig.

'Zou je me dan misschien kunnen vertellen waar Potter en Zwarts die spectaculaire blauwe plekken vandaan hebben? Voor zover ik weet duiken blauwe ogen niet zomaar op. Zelfs in de toverwereld.'

'Eigenlijk is er wel een vloek die het slachtoffer iedere keer dat die een bepaald sleutelwoord zegt een knal in het gezicht geeft...'

'Zo'n vloek moet nog steeds door iemand uitgeroepen worden.' merkte Lily op. Ze zou zich later wel afvragen hoe hij zo'n vloek kende.

Remus schoof een stapel pannekoeken in zijn mond, nam ruim de tijd om te kauwen, en slikte voordat hij met vlakke stem antwoordde: 'Ik.'

Het duurde even voordat het tot Lily doordrong wat zijn woorden - woord - inhield, en toen viel haar mond open. 'Wah - Maar Remus... waarom?'

'Ze -' Remus ontweek haar blik. Wat kon hij daar op antwoorden? Nu de grimmige voldoening weggeëbd was en zijn eigen knokkels pijn deden voelde hij zich bijzonder kinderachtig. Maar toen herinnerde hij zich wat ze hadden gedaan om hem zich zo te laten gedragen. 'Ze maakten me kwaad. Ze maakten me _echt_ kwaad.'

Lily bestudeerde hem aandachtig en beet op haar onderlip om te voorkomen dat ze iets zou zeggen in de trant van "Ze hebben zich dus eindelijk ook tegen jou gekeerd?", want hij leek oprecht overstuur. O, hij probeerde het natuurlijk te verbergen, maar ze wist dat woede slechts zelfbedrog was bij mensen als hij. Remus had geen kwaad botje in zijn hele lijf. Hij moest protheses gebruiken.

'Ze moeten dan wel iets heel ergs hebben gedaan.' zei ze, en legde voorzichtig een hand op zijn arm. Hij verstijfde en keek zo ver mogelijk van haar weg als mogelijk was zonder andersom in zijn stoel te gaan zitten. 'Wil je erover praten?'

'Niet hier.' mompelde hij, en stond op. Lily knikte begrijpend. Hij leidde Lily zonder nog een woord te zeggen de grote zaal uit, waarbij hij James en Sirius, die hun bestek neerlegden en hem nastaarden, straal negeerde. Daar ze aannamen dat de kassen wel verlaten zouden zijn totdat de les over een half uur begon, wikkelden ze zich in hun mantels en ploeterden door het natte gras. Halverwege deed Remus zijn mond open.

'Sirius heeft me zodanig getraumatiseerd dat ik hem vertelde waarom ik bij Anderling was, en toen lachten ze me ervoor uit.'

'Omdat je _door hen_ net zo lang bent geterroriseerd dat je het vertelde?' zei Lily verontwaardigt. Ze moest moeite doen Remus' iets langere schreden bij te houden.

'Nee... voor de reden dat ik Anderling gesproken heb.'

'O. Dan neem ik aan dat je ook niet zo'n zin hebt het mij te vertellen.' Lily hoopte dat ze de teleurstelling uit haar stem had kunnen houden. Haar kleine strooptocht de vorige dag had haar niets anders opgeleverd dan een schuldig geweten nog meer vragen, sommige omtrent een roze kanten slipje en opgezette knaagdieren. Ze geloofde nog steeds dat het haar recht was te weten of haar medeklassenoudste in de problemen zat of erop uit was het te veroorzaken, maar ze voelde zich beroerd omdat ze hem niet genoeg had vertrouwd om te wachten.

'Nee. Maar wanneer ik beloftes maak, doe ik dat omdat ik ze ook wil houden.' bracht Remus tussen op elkaar geklemde kaken uit, en stond stokstijf stil toen hij besefte wat hij gezegd had. Hij was _echt_ een zielig braaf jochie... Nu begon hij te begrijpen waarom Sirius altijd probeerde dat aan hem te veranderen. Remus snoof. Maar natuurlijk was _Sirius_ de reden dat hij zich zo voelde.

Lily was naast hem stil blijven staan, en hij kon haar blik nu al voelen schroeien.

'Beloof me dat je niet gaat lachen.'

Lily trok een wenkbrauw op. 'Ik beloof het.'

'Zweer het.'

'Goed, ik zweer het.'

'Op het graf van je moeder.' eiste Remus, wetende dat haar moeder een van de heiligste dingen in Lily's leven was.

'Op het graf van mijn moeder, ik zweer het. Maar niet van dat enge Onbreekbare Eed gedoe, okee?'

'Natuurlijk.' Zijn stem klonk echter alles behalve natuurlijk. Nadat hij diep adem had gehaald opende hij zijn mond, keek op naar Lily, en bevroor. De roodharige keek bezorgd toe hoe al het bloed uit zijn gezicht trok. Niet dat er om te beginnen al veel was, maar het was desondanks een zorgelijk aanzicht. Remus' ziekelijke uiterlijk gaf mensen de indruk dat hij ieder moment dood neer kon vallen, wat hem de sympathie en de "teddybeerbehandeling" van alle vrouwen die te oud voor hem waren, en de constante bezorgdheid van de meisjes die er niet op de een of andere manier door werden afgeschrikt.

'Remus, gaat het met je?' Ze stapte naar hem toe, maar hij deinsde achteruit, één hand afwerend voor zich opgeheven.

'Het gaat prima, maak je geen zorgen. Het is alleen...'

Met zijn ogen op de grond tussen zijn voeten en het idee dat hij niet tegen een ander persoon stond te praten in zijn hoofd om zich in staat te stellen überhaupt te praten, zei hij: 'Luister goed, want ik denk niet dat ik je dit nog een keer kan vertellen. Ik ben naar Anderling gegaan om haar te vragen of ze me kon leren om bloemen uit het niets te laten verschijnen. Dat wil ik namelijk doen om Shara Karren te verrassen met een boeket amaryllis bloemen met Halloween. _Dat_ wil ik doen omdat... ik verliefd op haar ben.' Hij blies zijn adem uit alsof het zijn laatste ademtocht was en kneep zijn ogen dicht, wachtend op iets waar hij niet op kon komen, maar dat hem desondanks de stuipen op het lijf joeg.

Er was een stilte van gemiddelde lengte voordat Lily sprak.

'Is dat alles?'

'Wat?' Remus' ogen schoten open en hij keek Lily recht aan. Ze beantwoordde zijn blik met haar beide wenkbrauwen opgetrokken.

'Na al die drukte die je er over maakte dacht ik dat je een of ander vreselijk geheim had. Dit is... nogal een anticlimax.'

Remus kromp. 'O.'

Bij het zien van zijn terneergeslagen uitdrukking voegde Lily er snel aan toe: 'Ik bedoel, het is natuurlijk niet iets triviaals en alledaags, maar het is nou ook weer niet... eh... iets waarvan ik had verwacht dat je er zo dramatisch over zou doen.' eindigde ze zwakjes.

'Er dramatisch over doen?'

'Och, kom op Remus. Je deed alsof je voor een vuurpeloton werd geleid.'

'O.' zei Remus weer.

Lily grimaste en sloeg zichzelf in gedachten voor de kop. _Geweldig, Einsteinette. Maak hem nog depressiever, wil je?_

'Okee, laten we dit nog eens proberen. Ahem. O Remus, dat is geweldig!' Ze gooide haar armen rond zijn nek, hopend dat hij mee zou spelen. Gelukkig zuchtte hij na een gespannen momentje en klopte haar op haar rug.

'Bedankt Lily.'

Ze liet hem los en glimlachte naar hem. 'Het spijt me. Ik vind het echt leuk voor je. Shara Karren zei je? Ze is een vierdejaars Huffelpuf, toch?'

Remus knikte. Hij bloosde bijna. Bijna.

'Sluwe vos die je bent.' Lily porde hem in zijn ribben. 'Is dat wat je zo nodig stil wilde houden? Ik moet toegeven, soms dacht ik dat de dag nooit zou komen. Dit is geweldig. Dus, zeg op, hoe lang is dit al aan de gang?' Ze nam hem bij de arm en leidde hem naar de kassen.

'A - aan de gang?'

'Hoe lang ben je al, je weet wel, verliefd? Dit plannetje is duidelijk niet zomaar aan komen waaien.'

'O... nou, eh, ik - ik weet het eigenlijk niet...'

'Laat me het zo stellen: wanneer viel ze je voor het eerst op?'

'Eh... op Platform 9 3/4, aan het begin van het tweede jaar, neem ik aan.'

'Zo lang?'

'Nou ja, je kunt haar moeilijk missen, nietwaar? Ik bedoel, je zou zeggen dat ze een Malfidus is, afgaand op de kleur van haar haar en huid, en Malfidussen trekken de aandacht. En haar ogen... heb je ooit ogen als de hare gezien? Zo groot en, en... zijn ze blauw? Of paars, of groen? Ze zijn zo uniek, het lijkt bijna alsof ze van kleur veranderen afhankelijk van het licht. En ze passen bij haar huidskleur, is je dat ooit -' Remus stopte toen hij merkte dat Lily er niet helemaal in slaagde haar gegrinnik te onderdrukken. Ze drukte een hand tegen haar mond toen hij haar aankeek in een vergeefse poging op te houden met giechelen. 'Wat is er zo grappig?'

'N - niets.'

Hij keek haar scherp aan.

'O, stel je niet zo aan, Remus. Het is niets, alleen... gisteren zou je liever zijn gestorven dan dit toe te geven - dat je verliefd bent - en nu begin je voluit te kwebbelen zodra ze wordt genoemd in een gesprek.'

Remus trok een zuur gezicht. 'Ik dacht dat dat het punt was van verliefdheid? Dat, en domme dingen doen om degene waarop je verliefd bent te imponeren.'

'Wat? O nee, dat is het helemaal niet... Nou ja, misschien wel een beetje, maar niet _alleen_ dat.'

'Echt? O. Dat zal ik James maar eens vertellen. Misschien wordt hij een beetje minder irritant als hij weet hoe jij erover denkt.'

'Dat doe je niet!' riep Lily geschrokken uit.

'Waarom niet?' Remus keek haar vanuit zijn ooghoeken sluw aan en trok haar mee over het pad tussen de plantenbedden van de moestuin. Over een kwartier zouden ze hier Kruidenkunde hebben. 'Ik dacht dat je de manier waarop hij je behandelt niet uit kon staan.'

Lily stamelde, maar er kwamen geen echte woorden uit. Hij had gelijk, haar reactie sloeg nergens op. Dat verwarde haar. En niet op een goede manier. Ze fronste. 'Jij praat helemaal niet met Potter, meneer Lupos. Of was je vergeten wat het betekent om iemand een blauw oog te slaan?'

Ze staarden elkaar een tijd lang met vernauwde ogen aan, totdat ze tegelijkertijd in lachen uitbarstten. 'Goed dan, gelijkspel.' zeiden ze in koor. Ze grinnikten en gingen met hun rug tegen de deuren van de kas staan, hun gedachten voor zich gehouden.

'Dus, effe serieus. Wanneer is dit begonnen?'

Remus zuchtte en haalde een hand door zijn lichtbruine haar, zijn blik weer eens op zijn voeten gericht. 'Moet twee jaar geleden zijn geweest... Het was rond deze tijd van het jaar, ik was in de bibliotheek om onderzoek te doen voor een opstel van Staartjes. Ze kwam naar me toe en vroeg me of ik haar kon helpen met een probleem dat ze had met haar huiswerk voor Gedaanteveranderingen. Ik vroeg me af waarom ze het niet aan James of Sirius gevraagd had, want zij zijn nou eenmaal bekend om hun vaardigheid in Gedaanteveranderingen - meer dan ik tenminste. Wat bleek, ze durfde niet naar James of Sirius te gaan omdat zij... James en Sirius waren. Dus kwam ze naar mij, en het... klikte gewoon. Tenminste, bij mij. Sindsdien hebben we af en toe gepraat, maar niets meer.' Hij haalde ongemakkelijk zijn schouders op.

Lily maakte ingewikkelde Voorspellend Rekensommen in haar hoofd en groef al haar kennis over Shara Karren op. Afgezien van haar ongewoon bleke koloriet, dat de arme meid wel eens in de problemen had gebracht met omdat het inderdaad aan de karakteristieke Malfidus-trekken deed denken, hoewel haar familie lang niet van zuiver bloed was (en Lily vroeg zich eventjes af sinds wanneer ze op dat soort dingen lette), was het lang geen opvallend meisje. Zo goed als geen strafblad, rustig en met een permanent tevreden uitstraling, hoewel behoorlijk schuw. Het verbaasde Lily niet dat dit het meisje was dat Remus uiteindelijk uit zijn schulp deed kruipen. Ze leken op elkaar. (Nou ja, op de tevredenheid en strafbladvrijheid na dan; Remus was een typische tobbende tiener met een ondeugend trekje dat soms grof onderschat werd.) Maar hoe meer ze erover nadacht, hoe minder het Lily ook verbaasde dat Remus de ijle band die ze leken te hebben niet wilde riskeren door te proberen intiemer te worden. Karrens tevreden uitstraling was behoorlijk constant; Lily had, als klassenoudste, een oogje op het meisje gehouden gedurende een periode van frequente, verontrustende aanvaringen met een aantal Zwadderaars die haar (en alle anderen) pestten, en wat Lily het meest verbaasd had aan de hele affaire was hoe weinig effect hun beledigingen, bedreigingen en vuile streken op haar goede humeur hadden. Het leek wel alsof ze niet in staat was echt bij de pakken neer te gaan zitten. Het was best mogelijk dat Shara Karren zo tevreden leek met haar huidige relatie met Remus dat het hem beroofde van zijn hoop dat ze in iets meer geïnteresseerd was. O jee.

'Heb je haar wel eens aanwijzingen gegeven?' vroeg Lily. 'Zoals haar aanbieden haar vaker met haar huiswerk te helpen, of haar boeken dragen, of cadeautjes voor haar kopen wanneer je elkaar in Zweinsveld tegenkomt - wat kijk je me nou aan? Vertel me niet dat je_ niet_ het soort jongen bent die zoiets liefs zou doen.'

Het deel van Remus' gezicht dat niet bestond uit zijn grote ogen was heel bleek. 'Ik - natuurlijk is het bij me opgekomen, maar... dat zou zo - zo _duidelijk_ zijn geweest!' Dit bevestigde Lily's eerdere gedachten; Shara wist van niets, en Remus was bang dat hij alles zou verpesten als hij haar benaderde. Er borrelde iets op in Lily. Iets koppelaarster-achtigs.

Ze trok een wenkbrauw op en zei schertsend: 'En met Halloween bloemen te voorschijn toveren is geen "duidelijke" aanwijzing? Ik sta versteld van je logica, meneer Lupos.'

'Ja, now, ik - ik heb gesloten niet meer zo'n watje te zijn en het gewoon te proberen. Als het niet werkt, dan is het tenminste voor eens en altijd achter de rug.' zei Remus, die probeerde te klinken alsof zijn ingewanden niet in een driedubbele knoop draaiden bij de gedachte alleen al.

Er verscheen een brede grijns op Lily's gezicht. 'Dat is zo'n goede zet dat het me niet eens kan schelen dat het wel door Zwarts _moet_ zijn geïnspireerd. Ik zal je helpen.'

'Huh? Iek!'

Ze omhelsde hem, waardoor hij onmiddellijk rondkeek op zoek naar James. Het feit dat James geen Kruidenkunde meer volgde en dat het dus onwaarschijnlijk was dat hij hen in deze onthoofding uitlokkende positie zag nam niets van Remus' angst weg, want hij wist dat James en Sirius de Sluipwegwijzer altijd bij zich droegen.

'Lily, wat doe je?' piepte hij.

'Laten we daarmee beginnen - je reactie op fysieke intimiteit. Als je een vriendinnetje wilt strikken zal zo'n preutse houding niet volstaan.' Remus trok wit weg bij de gedachte aan hoe ze deze kennelijke fout zou "behandelen", en wenste dat zijn moeder hem niet geleerd had dat je nooit geweld tegen een meisje mocht gebruiken, zelfs niet om je hachje te redden door haar van je af te halen. 'Nee wacht, laten we daar _niet_ mee beginnen. (Remus had het bijna niet meer van opluchting.) Die absurde schuwheid van je is veel dringender. Je trilt als een rietje en ziet er sinds we het kasteel uit zijn gekomen uit alsof je ieder moment flauw kunt vallen. Hoe dacht je ooit Shara te kunnen benaderen als je al zo reageert op een praatje met _mij_?'

De aankomst van de jonge professor Stronk en enkele van hun medeleerlingen bespaarde Remus een antwoord. 'Zo simpel is het niet, Lily. Kijk, ik heb liever niet dat dit algemeen bekend wordt, dus kunnen we het er in het openbaar alsjeblieft niet over hebben?'

Ze maakte zichzelf van hem los, merkte hun publiek eindelijk op, en nam zijn hint ter harte. Ze keek Remus aan met een vastberaden glinstering in haar ogen terwijl ze uit de weg gingen zodat Stronk de deur van de kas kon ontgrendelen, en fluisterde: 'Is goed. Maar denk maar niet dat je me kunt ontwijken, Remus - in mijn eerstvolgende vrije uur ga ik naar Anderling om een leeg klaslokaal te reserveren dat we als privé proefterrein kunnen gebruiken.'

Terwijl ze de kas binnengingen moest Remus zich ervan weerhouden te kreunen. Eerst was hij gek genoeg om Anderling om hulp te vragen, en nu had Lily zich aangesloten bij de gelederen van de beulen-die-hem-met-behulpzame-gebaren-hielpen-en-die-hij-niet-kon-ontsnappen-zonder-onvergeeflijk-onbeschoft-te-zijn. Hij wenste dat hij nooit had geleerd wat "vrouwelijk" betekende. En toen herinnerde hij zich hoe het licht op Shara's golvende schouderlange haar weerkaatste op een luie zomerdag en stelde zich voor hoe het zou zijn om daar met zijn vingers doorheen te strijken terwijl zij hem liefdevol aankeek. Plotseling kon hij zowel Lily als Anderling wel kussen omdat ze zo lief en behulpzaam waren.

**I-oOo-I**

Er ging een verdacht gemompel rond aan het begin van het volgende lesuur. Zodra James mee probeerde te luisteren vielen de mompelaars verdacht snel stil, keken hem vreemd aan en begonnen te giechelen. Maar de Sluiper wist op te maken dat het onderwerp van hun gemompel niets te maken had met een van hun recente grappen of stunts, en zelfs niet een oude die terug onder de aandacht was gekomen. Het was zeer verdacht.

'Ik wou dat je Wormstaart niet zo in elkaar had laten slaan.' mompelde hij tegen Sirius. 'Hij zou er zonder moeite achter zijn gekomen waar die kruidenkundemeisjes het over hebben.'

Sirius trok alleen maar een wenkbrauw op. Aan het einde van het uur treuzelde hij en zei tegen James dat hij niet op hem hoefde te wachten. Toen hij zag hoe Sirius naar een zwartharig meisje uit Ravenklauw (wiens naam hem momenteel ontschoot) lonkte, stemde James hoofdschuddend en stilletjes lachend in. Toen de Ravenklauw vijftien minuten later de grote zaal in strompelde, nog steeds rood in het gezicht en tevergeefs proberend zich koelte toe te wuiven met haar hand, was James helemaal niet verbaasd, en begon weer stiekeme blikken op Lily Evers te werpen, die een eindje van hem af aan de tafel van Griffoendor opgewonden met Remus praatte.

Het feit dat Sirius zelf maar niet op kwam dagen begon hem nog een paar minuten later echter dwars te zitten. Hij staakte met tegenzin de beweging van zijn hoofd tussen Lily Evers en de deuren van de grote zaal (hij had eruitgezien alsof hij een tenniswedstrijd volgde) en ging op zoek naar zijn vriend. In zijn hoofd was hij al wraakplannetjes aan het verzinnen voor het geval Sirius' afwezigheid veroorzaakt werd door Zwadderaars en ontsnappingsroutes aan het uitstippelen mocht een leraar Sirius op de een of andere manier met onmiddellijke ingang had laten nablijven. Een van die twee _moest_ het wel zijn, aangezien het hier om Sirius ging. Daarom was hij nogal verbaasd over wat hij aantrof.

Sirius zat op een tafeltje in het nu verlaten Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten lokaal. Zijn haar zat door de war en er waren resten lippenstift achtergebleven rond zijn mond en oor, maar verder leek hij ongedeerd te zijn. Peinzend, ja, en misschien een beetje bleek, maar ongedeerd. Het zag er niet naar uit dat iemand hem lastig had gevallen. Tenzij het iets echt ernstigs betrof. James' nekharen gingen overeind staan toen hij bedacht wat dit allemaal kon betekenen, gezien de huidige stand van zaken in de toverwereld.

'Sirius?' De hondenfaunaat in kwestie schrok op. Kennelijk was hij behoorlijk diep in zijn gedachten verzonken geweest. 'Gaat het?'

'Wat? Natuurlijk, waarom zou het niet gaan?'

James keek hem met een Blik aan die recht van zijn moeders gezicht had kunnen komen. Sirius schudde zijn hoofd - als een hond die water uit zijn vacht schudt - en stond op.

'Het is niets, Gaffel.'

'Kom bij mij toch niet met die onzin, Sirius. Eerst Maanling, nu jij...'

Sirius mond vertrok iets. 'Meisjes zijn echt lastig, hè? Goed dan... ze zei dat ik waardeloos zoende.'

James kneep zijn ogen samen. 'Is dat alles?'

'Ja.'

'Ik geloof je niet.'

'Nou, bedankt weer.' zei Sirius sarcastisch, voordat hij weer serieus werd. 'Gaffel, als dit uitlekt en de rest van de heksen op Zweinstein dit hoort, is mijn reputatie -'

'Toen ze beneden kwam zag ze er niet uit alsof ze een slechte kus achter de rug had.' onderbrak James.

Sirius keek hem uitdrukkingsloos aan. 'Ik... heb het zoengedeelte goedgemaakt.' zei hij op een betekenisvolle, lijzige manier. James bestudeerde zijn gezicht aandachtig. Hij keek niet helemaal eerlijk. Maar ja, Sirius was zo'n goede en regelmatige leugenaar dat James neit wist waneer hij, zeg maar, net iets te hard probeerde te kijken alsof hij de waarheid sprak, omdat hij wist dat hij zo goed was in liegen en wist dat James zich dat zou herinneren, en dat hij echt de waarheid vertelde en er zo voor wilde zorgen dat James hem zou geloven. Ho, wacht - watte?

'Weet je zeker dat er niet meer dan dat aan de hand is?' vroeg James serieus.

Sirius keek hem recht in de ogen. 'Ja. Ze verraste me, dat is alles. Die bende met Remus gisteravond, en toen vanochtend weer... het, nou ja, het heeft me meer van mijn stuk gebracht dan ik me had gerealiseerd.'

Nou ja, dat was tenminste waar. Zo ongeveer.

**I-oOo-I**

Sirius hield Remus de rest van de dag nauwlettend in de gaten. Hoewel de weerwolf zijn aanwezigheid bleef negeren, moest hij Sirius' blik in zijn rug hebben voelen branden. Ze hadden één les samen, waarna Remus naar de bibliotheek ging om zijn huiswerk te maken. Daar hij de kwaaie bui van Remus er wel voor aanzag om punten van Griffoendor af te trekken voor het bekokstoven van grappen en stunts - wat de meest gebruikelijke reden was dat Sirius naar de bibliotheek kwam - als hij hem daar naar toe volgde, gebruikte hij in plaats daarvan de Sluipwegwijzer. Deze tactiek werkte ook toen Remus zijn klassenoudsteronde ging maken. Hij lette vooral goed op iedereen die langere tijd bij Remus in de buurt bleef. Toen zijn vriend (hoewel hij tot zijn eigen ontzetting een ongemakkelijk gevoel kreeg bij het woord dat hij anders zo zorgeloos voor zijn mede-Sluiper gebruikte) laat die avond terugkeerde naar de toren van Griffoendor, maakte Sirius de kaart leeg en ging naar beneden, naar de leerlingenkamer, met als smoes dat hij wilde zoeken naar een ganzenveer die hij was verloren. Zoals verwacht negeerde Remus hem en zette regelrecht koers naar de trap die naar de jongensslaapzalen leidde. Hij sprong op uit zijn stoel bij het vuur en versperde de andere jongen de weg.

'Wij moeten praten, Remus.'

'O?' Hij scheen niet onder de indruk te zijn. 'Gaat dit toevallig over jouw excuses?'

'Nee, ik -'

'Dan luister ik niet.' Daarmee glipte Remus langs Sirius. Die laatste blokkeerde echter snel de trap. Remus keek hem woedend aan en probeerde hem uit de weg de duwen, maar Sirius duwde terug.

'Wat moet je verdomme, Sirius?'

'Ik heb een goede deal gemaakt vandaag.' zei de zwartharige jongen kalm. 'Je kent Clara Obscura van Ravenklauw toch wel? Nou, een tijdje terug vertelde ze mij dat ze een weddenschap had afgesloten met een vriendin van haar. Wie de populairste jongen kon zoenen. Ik weigerde destijds, maar vandaag kwam ik erachter dat die weddenschap nog steeds aan de gang is, wat voor mij goed uitkwam, omdat ik iets van haar terug kon vragen in ruil voor een zoen. Ze heeft me een aantal interessante dingen verteld.' Sirius speurde nauwgezet Remus' gezicht af naar enige reactie, maar het leek erop dat de bleke jongen een aardig uitgestreken gezicht aan het ontwikkelen was. 'Over iets dat vanmorgen bij Kruidenkunde is gebeurt.'

'Net iets voor jou om een meisje zo te behandelen.' zei Remus kil. Maar waren zijn ogen daarnet groter geworden?

'Weet je, ik begin te denken dat James misschien wel helemaal niet zo paranoïde is waar het op Evers en concurrenten in zijn strijd om haar hand aankomt als ik dacht.' hield Sirius vol.

'Laat me erdoor, Sirius Zwarts.' siste Remus.

'Ik had James _bijna_ alles verteld zodra ik het hoorde.'

'Heel fijn, maar ik weet niet waar je het over hebt, dus laat me erdoor!'

'Ik zie het al.' Sirius' uitdrukking verduisterde. 'Goed dan, dan zal ik rechtdoorzee zijn. Probeer jij Evers te verleiden?'


	4. Dit Heet Een Botsing

**Hoofdstuk Vier; Dit Heet Een Botsing**

Remus moest zichzelf eraan herinneren adem te blijven halen. _Weet ik zeker dat Sirius me net gevraagd heeft of ik Lily probeer te versieren?_ Hij controleerde het. _Jazeker._ Als hij niet zo kwaad was geweest zou hij hebben gelachen. Hard. Het was het toppunt van ironie; zodra hij de oplossing vond voor één probleem, veroorzaakte die oplossing een nieuw probleem. Lily wilde hem helpen, en daardoor stond Sirius hier nu met het idiote idee dat Remus _haar_ probeerde te schaken. Geweldig. Gewoon verdomd geweldig. Waarom, _waarom_ kon hij nou nooit eens iets doen zonder dat de hele wereld over hem heen viel?

Er rees iets op in zijn borst, iets groots en wilds dat niets liever zou doen dan uitbarsten en Sirius, die hem nog steeds aankeek met die belachelijke, krankzinnig ernstige uitdrukking op zijn gezicht, naar de keel vliegen.

'En als dat zo was?'

O, dat moest het zijn. Grappig, Remus had gedacht dat het op z'n minst een schreeuw of zoiets zou zijn. Een spontane grijns trok de hoek van zijn mond omhoog toen Sirius wit wegtrok. Nu begreep hij waarom Sirius er zo van genoot mensen te shockeren en lastigvallen. Het voelde goed om zijn woede op deze manier af te reageren.

'Wat is er Sirius, heb ik iets verkeerds gezegd? Ik zie niet in waarom ik Lily niet tot mijn vriendinnetje zou willen maken.' zei hij, sadistisch genietend van de stuiptrekkingen die Sirius' gezicht in hun greep leken te hebben gekregen.

'Ze - je weet dat James een oogje op haar heeft.' zei Sirius ongelovig. 'Heeft hij al eeuwen.'

'Dus? Het is niet zo dat ze hem ook leuk vind.' Remus knipte met zijn vingers, alsof er net iets bij hem opkwam. 'Nu je het zegt, ze kan hem niet uitstaan. Dat is bij mij wel anders. We kunnen het samen zelfs prima vinden. Krijg nou wat, het lijkt erop dat ik een veel betere kans zou hebben om haar te "versieren" dan James.'

Als hij Sirius had verteld dat hij van de smaak van drakenmest genoot zou hij waarschijnlijk nog niet zo geschokt hebben gekeken - en zeker niet zo woedend. 'Wat is er mis met jou, Remus? Hij is je vriend! Achter zijn meisje aangaan is - is -'

'Kwetsend? Verraderlijk? Gevoelloos? Walgelijk? Iets dat alleen een echte klootzak zou doen?' stelde Remus voor. 'Goh, dat zou echt vreselijk zijn. Waar heb ik zulke acties toch eerder gezien?'

'W - wat bedoel je?'

'Moet je dat nog _vragen_?' spoog Remus, die walgde, maar zich stiekem ook gekwetst voelde.

'James en ik zijn niets anders dan de best mogelijke vrienden voor je geweest, Maanling.' stoof Sirius verontwaardigd op. 'We hebben je bijgestaan toen je een weerwolf bleek te zijn, we werden zelfs Faunaten voor je -'

'Echt? Eerlijk gezegd heb ik daar altijd mijn twijfels over gehad. O, ik weet dat jullie jezelf als hartstikke nobel en goed vonden omdat jullie dat deden, maar is het niet mogelijk dat jullie het alleen deden omdat jullie dachten dat het gaaf was? Denk er eens over na; hoeveel mensen kunnen zeggen dat ze een echte weerwolf in hun vriendenkring hebben? Hoeveel mensen zijn er op vijftienjarige leeftijd in geslaagd Faunaten te worden? Jullie zijn het materiaal waar legenden uit voort komen. Is dat niet wat je "een van de hoofddoelen van iedere Sluiper" noemt?'

Sirius keek doodsbang, maar Remus was nog niet klaar. Zijn stem werd steeds harder.

'En trouwens, dacht je nou echt dat dat genoeg is om een goede vriend te zijn? Dat komt alleen maar neer op _medelijden_.' schreeuwde hij. Het verbaasde hem dat hij nog niet huilde. 'Jullie behandelen me als een ondergeschikte, net als Wormstaart. Het enige waar jij en James om geven is jullie zelf en elkaar. Alle anderen zijn er alleen maar om jullie te vermaken. Om gebruik van te worden gemaakt. Ben je trots op wat je met Peter hebt gedaan? Nou, ben je dat?' Er zat ondertussen een hysterisch randje aan zijn stem, maar het kon hem niet schelen. Als hij dit nu niet van zijn hart kreeg had hij het gevoel dat hij erin zou stikken. 'Wat voor vriend doet zoiets? Nee, geef maar geen antwoord, ik weet het al; hetzelfde soort vriend dat stomme geruchten geloofd van meisjes die hij voor een vuile ruil heeft gezoend, en die zijn zogenaamde vrienden niet goed genoeg kent om hen te vertrouwen.'

Hij probeerde de trap weer te bereiken, en deze keer liet Sirius zich uit de weg duwen. Eenmaal in de slaapzaal stevende hij recht op het bed af, negeerde James' aanwezigheid volledig, trok de gordijnen dicht en riep er stilte- en onbeweeglijkheidsspreuken over uit. Toen begroef hij zijn gezicht in zijn kussen, trillend en zwaar ademend. Hij probeerde het in te houden, maar de behoefte te huilen was te sterk, en al snel liepen de tranen over zijn gezicht.

_Wat heb ik gedaan? Wat heb ik gedaan?_ bleef hij denken. De woede was verdwenen, en nu voelde hij alleen nog maar de pijn van Sirius' woorden en het altijd aanwezige schuldgevoel over het feit dat iemand als hij zelfs maar bestond, wat nog erger gemaakt werd doordat hij nu ook echt iets had dat helemaal zijn schuld was. _Zo bedoelde ik het niet... niet echt. Waarom heeft het hiertoe moeten komen? Waarom kunnen ze niet gewoon blij voor me zijn? Waarom moet alles zo ingewikkeld zijn - puberen is al moeilijk genoeg zonder ook nog eens een weerwolf te zijn! Waarom moet die stomme maan toch altijd alles verpesten?_

De kille, gevoelloze stem van zijn verstand die zich achter in zijn hoofd ophield zei dat hij niet altijd de maan de schuld moest geven van alles dat fout ging in zijn leven, maar het slaagde er deze keer niet in hem te overtuigen. Hij probeerde de effecten van zijn lycanthropie altijd zoveel mogelijk te negeren, maar uiteindelijk liep hij er altijd weer tegenaan. Doen alsof er niks loos was, alsof hij net zo zelfverzekerd was als zijn vrienden, alsof hij niet overgevoelig was, werkte niet. Zijn littekens zaten zowel van buiten als van binnen, en hij wist het. Wat hij ook probeerde, hij zou nooit normaal zijn, hij zou nooit normale vriendschap of liefde kennen.

Hij rolde zich op tot een klein, rillend balletje. Het drong vaag tot hem door dat hij zijn gewaad nog steeds aan had, maar hij negeerde het. _Daar kan ik mee leven! Mijn leven hoeft niet perfect te zijn. Maar - ik wil gewoon gelukkig zijn, op de een of andere manier... op wat voor manier dan ook. Er het beste van maken met mijn vrienden en het meisje waar ik van houd. Is dat echt teveel gevraagd?_

**I-oOo-I**

Bang dat zijn knieën het zouden begeven, ging Sirius op de onderste trede van de trap zitten. Hij besefte dat hij beefde. Dat... was niet volgens plan gegaan. Hij hield de woorden die Remus naar zijn hoofd had geslingerd zorgvuldig op een afstandje om te voorkomen dat ze hem zouden overweldigen. Zijn gedachten gingen alle kanten op zonder ergens te komen.

_Remus had het mis. Was hij echt zo boos? Hoe kan dat me ontgaan zijn? Ik dacht dat hij gewoon een beetje sacherijnig was. Hij had het mis. Hoe komt hij op dat idee, zo is het helemaal niet! Hij had het mis._

Hij had het niet mis.

Ondanks zijn beste voornemens beslopen Remus' harde woorden hem van achteren, besprongen hem en schudden hem zodanig door elkaar dat hij in onzekere stukjes en beetjes achterbleef.

_Hij heeft het mis! Zo zit het helemaal niet!_

... toch?

Sirius Zwarts hield er niet van te diep en kritisch over dingen na te moeten denken. Iedere keer dat hij gedwongen werd dat te doen, was het omdat er iets akeligs was gebeurt, en de resultaten waren meestal al even naar.

Nee, hij was hier helemaal niet blij mee.

Toen James naar beneden kwam om hem te zoeken keek Sirius op de klok en was dankbaar dat het ondertussen tenminste zaterdag was.

Het ontbijt was de volgende ochtend doorspekt met gegaap. James was wakker gehouden door zorgen om Sirius en diens vreemde zwijgzaamheid. Hij had geprobeerd iets, wat dan ook, uit zijn vriend te trekken, maar net als tijdens het middageten had Sirius het geven van fatsoenlijke antwoorden weten te ontwijken.

Sirius had zelf nauwelijks een oog dichtgedaan omdat hij zo inzat over Remus, Lily en James, de woorden van Remus en de blijvende vraag of Remus nou wel of niet achter Lily aan zat. Tegen de ochtend, toen de uitputting hem eindelijk de baas werd, had Sirius besloten uit te slapen en ontbijt over te slaan en in plaats daarvan 's middags extra veel te eten.

Remus had zijn gordijnen nog niet opengedaan, en Peter lag nog steeds in de ziekenvleugel.

Zo kwam het dus dat James helemaal alleen naar beneden ging om te eten. Het gemompel was weer begonnen, merkte hij, en zijn achterdochtigheid steeg tot ongekende hoogten. Het was duidelijk op te maken uit de heimelijke blikken, de niet zo heimelijke wijzende vingers en de onderdrukte giechels dat het te maken had met ofwel James zelf, ofwel het Zwerkbalteam, of de Sluipers.

James ging in gedachten het lijstje recente grappen, Zwerkbaltrainingen en publieke daden in het algemeen weer af terwijl hij op een stukje worst kauwde dat allang tot moes was gemalen, toen het bij hem opkwam. Sirius en het Ravenklauw-meisje. Sirius had zich vreemd gedragen sinds ze samen weggeglipt waren. Ze had iets tegen hem gezegt dat zijn knappe vriend had ontregeld, daar was James zeker van. Nu hij erover nadacht, was de kans dat het iets met het recente gemompel te maken had nogal groot.

Sirius hield zich aan een strak schema waar het op meisjes aankwam. Het kwam er ruwweg op neer dat hij ze negeerde rond Zweinsveld weekeinden (gereserveerd voor de Sluipers), rond gewone weekeinden (gereserveerd voor de Sluipers), Zwerkbalwedstrijden (gereserveerd voor emotionele steun voor Gaffel en voor feestelijkheden), vakanties (gereserveerd voor pogingen om naar Gaffel toe te vluchten, of, recentelijk, naar Maanling als het toevallig volle maan was in de vakantie), feestdagen (gereserveerd voor lol met de Sluipers), en volle manen (gereserveerd voor Maanling), laat ze maar komen als er geen grappen of stunts in de planning staan, en maak gerust gebruik van je natuurlijke charme wanneer de huiselfen de porno weghalen (nota bene, probeer dat laatste nooit zonder goede reden, meisjes zijn zo lastig in het alledaagse leven). De Ravenklauw, hoe heette ze ook alweer, Obscura?, viel buiten de norm; ze werkten aan met verf gevulde mestbommen, dus traditie wilde het dat Sirius het te druk had om haar op te merken.

De vraag was, wat had ze hem verteld dat Sirius Het-Zal-Me-Een-Worst-Wezen Zwarts zo van zijn stuk had gebracht? Maar één manier om daar achter te komen...

James hield gedurende de maaltijd een oogje op haar en schonk nog een beker pompoensap in, waarvan hij af en toe een slok nam terwijl hij wachtte totdat ze in beweging zou komen. De enige keer dat hij zijn ogen van haar af haalde was om Lily's achterste te bewonderen toen dat voor hem langskwam, en zelfs toen keek hij snel weer naar de tafel van Ravenklauw, na een klap van Lily omdat hij haar na had gefloten. Toen ze eindelijk (waarom moesten meisjes overal toch zo lang over doen?) de grote zaal verliet met een van haar vriendinnen, volgde James en riep haar naam.

Hij trok zijn meest flirterige glimlach uit de kast en zei: 'Hee, zou ik even met je kunnen praten? Onder... vier ogen?'

Obscura wisselde een blik met haar vriendin, die grijnsde en zei: 'Twee in evenzoveel dagen? Wauw, heb je een liefdesdrank gebrouwen ofzo?'

Obscura keek zogenaamd beledigd en duwde het andere meisje weg. 'Ga jij maar alvast, Mevrouw Scepsis. Ik... zie even wat Potter wil, en dan kom ik achter je aan.' Ze glimlachte suggestief naar hem, en James maakte voor extra nadruk schuivende bewegingen naar het andere meisje. Het meisje grinnikte en liep weg, haar pluizige haar op en neer deinend, met een laatste 'Die hou ik van je tegoed, Claar.' over haar schouder.

'Laten we een minder openbaar plekje zoeken.' stelde James voor.

'Tjonge, jij laat er ook geen gras over groeien, hè?'

James zei niets terwijl hij haar naar een verlaten gang leidde. Toen ze er eenmaal zeker van waren dat er niemand anders in de buurt is, leunde Clara tegen de muur en bekeek James van top tot teen.

'Voordat je iets probeert, een paar regels -'

'Dat zal niet nodig zijn.' onderbrak James. 'Ik wil alleen maar wat weten.'

Clara trok een wenkbrauw op. Haar uitnodigende houding smolt weg als sneeuw voor de zon. 'O.' zei ze koel, terwijl ze rechtop ging staan en haar armen voor haar borst kruiste. 'En wat mag dat dan wel zijn?'

'Wat heb je Sirius Zwarts gisteren tijdens het middageten verteld?'

Toen ze dat hoorde schoten allebei haar wenkbrauwen omhoog, en ze lachte. 'O jee, o jee,' Ze keek hem met hernieuwde interesse aan. 'Dus _dat_ is wat je wilt weten? Och jee... Dat vertel ik je in ruil voor één afspraakje. Drie uur in Zweinsveld, binnen een maand.'

'Geen kans.' was het onmiddellijke antwoord.

'Ach kom op, ik weet dat je je het kunt veroorloven.'

'Het is geen kwestie van geld, het is een kwestie van beschikbaarheid.'

'Maar ik had het niet over geld!' zei ze glunderend, en klapte in haar handen van plezier.

James trok een gezicht. Hoewel hij heel goed wist dat Evers nou niet bepaald positief reageerde op zijn avances, bleef hij haar toch steeds mee uit vragen. Het was een lachwekkend iets, dat realiseerde hij zich ook, maar het kon hem niet schelen. Maar als iemand anders het erin wreef, dan was het een andere zaak.

'Kijk,' zei hij, en trok zijn staf. 'Beschouw deze informatie als zijnde in het publieke domein. Weet je wat dat betekent? Het betekent dat je het eerlijk zult moeten delen.'

Hij kon zien dat de dreiging van fysieke dwang haar nerveus maakte, hoewel ze het probeerde te verhullen met minachting. 'Ach, wordt toch eens volwassen. Ik vertel het je wel, maar reageer je slechte humeur niet op mij af wanneer je het hebt gehoord.'

James knikte behoedzaam. Clara leek maar met moeite een grijns te kunnen onderdrukken. Ze leunde voorover en fluisterde: 'Remus Lupos heeft met jouw vriendinnetje Lily Evers staan zoenen. Het was vannochtend, voor kas drie. Ik heb ze met mijn eigen ogen gezien. Ze konden niet van elkaar _afblijven...'_

**I-oOo-I**

Remus nam de tijd. Hij luisterde aandachtig en wachtte op Sirius' veelbetekenende gesnurk voordat hij uit bed kwam en naar de badkamer ging om een halfslachtige poging te doen zichzelf in de wasbak te verdrinken. Hij friste zichzelf op, trok een schoon gewaad aan en ging op zoek naar iets te eten, hopend dat niemand tegen hem zou praten als hij zijn gezicht maar uitdrukkingsloos genoeg hield. Zijn rode ogen konden tenminste aan slaapgebrek toegeschreven worden.

Hij was net op tijd om getuige te zijn van iets dat hem bijna opfleurde. Toen hij de marmeren trap naar de grote hal afdaalde doorkliefde een gil de lucht. Vanuit een zijgang kwamen twee figuren te voorschijn, de ene duidelijk James Ptter, de ander een meisje met een hoofd vol haar dat zo fel groen was dat het bijna licht gaf. James deinsde terug, een stroom vloeken op zijn lippen, en het meisje kwam met haar toverstaf opgeheven op hem af.

'Ondankbare klootzak!' schreeuwde ze, en een flits van elektrisch blauw licht raakte James recht in het gezicht. Hij bedekte met een schorre kreet zijn ogen met zijn handen terwijl zij ervandoor ging. De hoeken van Remus' mondhoeken krulden omhoog in een magere grijns. Die spreuk zou voor de rest van de ochtend - en misschien zelfs de hele middag, als het meisje sterk genoeg was geweest - elektrische schokken door zijn lichaam sturen. In zijn gezicht zou het het ergst zijn, aangezien hij daar geraakt was. Remus zuchtte van teleurstelling toen James na een korte worsteling zijn toverstok tegen zijn voorhoofd zette, een _finite incantatem_ mompelde, en de dansende vonken verdwenen.

Hij hervatte zijn afdaling met de bedoeling zijn rommelende maag het zwijgen op te leggen zodat Madame Rommella hem niet uit de bibliotheek, waar hij de rest van de dag door wilde brengen, zou schoppen. Hij kwam maar halverwege voordat James zijn hoofd schudde en opkeek, precies in de richting van Remus.

'Jij!' riep hij, met een beschuldigend uitgestoken vinger. Hij kwam in die positie op Remus af. 'Jij vuile verrader!' Een groepje derdejaars die uit de grote zaal kwamen verstopten zich snel achter de dubbele deuren. Remus stond als aan de grond genageld.

James begon onder aan de trap te rennen, en voordat het tot de nog steeds slaperige Remus door kon dringen greep de zwartharige jongen hem bij het voorpand van zijn gewaad en schudde hem wild door elkaar.

'Jij vieze vuile verrader, hoe kon je me dat aandoen!'

'Waar heb je het over?' stamelde Remus. Hoewel hij dacht dat hij het wel wist, was dat het enige dat hij uit kon brengen.

'Evers! Je hebt verdomme met Evers staan zoenen! Ze is van mij, Remus! Verdomme, je weet wat ik voor haar voel. Hoe kon je dat doen? Ondankbare klootzak!' aapte hij het meisje dat hem zojuist had vervloekt na. Remus greep James' polsen om zichzelf in evenwicht te houden; de ruwe behandeling bovenop de warrigheid van zijn geest door het recente slaapgebrek deden zijn evenwichtsgevoel bijna volledig teniet. Het was moeilijk te zeggen met een hoofd dat zo heen en weer wiebelde, maar James leek eruit te zien alsof hij ieder moment in tranen uit kon barsten. 'Ik dacht dat we vrienden waren. Vrienden doen elkaar dat niet aan, verdomde verrader!'

'Waar heb je het over? Ik heb helemaal niks gedaan!'

'En dat moet ik geloven? Er waren getuigen!'

'_Waarvan?'_ Angst nam bezit van Remus, met een greep die nog sterker was dan degene waarin James zijn kraag hield. Had dat verdomde gerucht zich zo ver verspreid?

'Jij en Evers, z- zoe- buiten, bij de kassen.' spoog James, die zijn gezicht dicht bij dat van Remus bracht. 'Jullie zijn gezien terwijl - terwijl - verdomme, je weet heel goed waar jullie op betrapt zijn! Je hebt haar van me gestolen! Is dat waarom je laatst zo geheimzinnig deed? Omdat je wist dat je een verrader was?'

'Ik heb helemaal niks gedaan! Je hebt het helemaal bij het verkeerde eind!'

'O ja? Er is voor mij anders geen twijfel mogelijk. Een meisje proberen te versieren met zelf-getoverde bloemen, hè? Naar Anderling gaan om dat te leren doen? En toen verpestte Sirius dat plannetje, dus koos je voor de een na beste optie - bloemen uit de kas!'

Remus staarde hem met grote ogen aan. 'Goeie genade, Sirius had gelijk. Je bent echt paranoïde. Er is niks gebeurt, zakkenwasser die je bent! Hoe vaak moet ik dat nog herhalen?'

'Je hoeft alleen maar toe te geven!'

'HEE! OPHOUDEN! POTTER, WAT DENK JE DAT JE AAN HET DOEN BENT?'

De hoofden van beide jongens draaiden naar de bovenkant van de trap. Daar stond Lily, en ze was laaiend. Ze stampte de trap af tot waar zij stonden, hief haar hand op, en sloeg James in zijn gezicht.

'Hoe durf je, Potter?' siste ze. 'Dat kost Griffoendor twintig punten. Laat Remus nu meteen gaan. Laat los of ik maak er vijftig van!'

James liet het gewaad van Remus uit zijn vingers glippen, en Remus strompelde achteruit. Hij keek van de ene klassenoudste naar de andere, zijn uitdrukking een mengelmoes van gekwetstheid, verwarring, woede en gegeneerde behoedzaamheid.

'Ik ben niet van jou of van wie dan ook, Potter.' raasde Lily. 'Wat ik doe, met of zonder Remus, gaat jou geen zak aan. Heb je dat begrepen? Laat me met rust, en denk er niet eens over om mij of mijn vrienden rond te willen commanderen. Als ik erachter kom dat je Remus weer lastig heb gevallen stap ik naar Anderling, en ik zweer je dat ik mijn uiterste best zal doen om je van school te laten sturen.'

Daarmee greep ze Remus bij de arm en sleurde hem mee, weg van James, die achterbleef met een publiek en een hoofd vol rondtollende emoties.

**Reviews**

_Van:_ SilverOpal 26-02-2007 ( .net/u/816212/ )

Eerst maar eens even het commentaar:

Ik heb een aantal selfoutjes gezien.

En..

Dat was denk ik het commentaar

Geweldig verhaal! Werkelijk! Je hebt me een paar keer hardop laten lachen, vooral omdat de Sluipers niet zo stereotype zijn (Sirius: Mannelijke hoer met het IQ van een rots, James: Domme sporter die geen woord kan uitbrengen met Lily in de buurt, Remus: Timide, boekverslindend watje)

Voor een eerste (dacht ik zo) multichapter fic is het echt geweldig. Update maar snel.

En dat is een bevel. Hah.

~Fabienne a.k.a. SilverOpal

_Van:_ Litira 28-02-2007 ( .net/u/1010263/ )

I love it! Ik heb het gisteren en vandaag zitten lezen en ik vind het leuk :D

Het is anders, en het leest geweldig. Ga ajb door... please?

-x- Litira


	5. Ik Heb Jullie Gewaarschuwd – DatDoetPijn

**Samenvatting van het Verhaal tot Dusver:** Remus heeft de moed verzameld om Anderling om hulp te vragen bij het versieren van zijn meisje. Lily, die hem hielp Anderling te vinden, probeert er nu achter te komen wat hij van plan is. Na enige onenigheid met James heeft Sirius hetzelfde doel. Maar hij gaat een stuk directer te werk... Arme Remus wist niet wat hem te wachten stond en werd, gezien zijn schuwheid en onzekerheid, makkelijk door Sirius overgehaald om zijn plan te vertellen. Sirius deelt de nieuwe informatie later met James, en ze maken de grote fout om Remus ervoor uit te lachen. Dus terwijl Peter in de ziekenvleugel ligt bij te komen van en mislukte afleidingsmanoeuvre, lopen Sirius en James ook met blauwe ogen rond. De slechte bui van Remus wordt iets verlicht doordat Lily aanbied hem te helpen zijn verlegenheid aan te pakken. Ondertussen heeft Sirius het op zich genomen om erachter te komen waar een vreemd gerucht dat in Zweinstein de ronde doet over gaat. Hij is geschokt wanneer hij het hoort, en confronteert Remus er mee. Of liever gezegd, hij beschuldigt hem ervan dat hij Lily probeert te versieren. Dit duwt Remus eindelijk over het randje. Er worden harde woorden gewisseld, en wanneer James er ook eindelijk achter komt wat er gaande is, wordt de situatie explosief. Wie weet waar het puin neer zal komen...

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**Hoofdstuk Vijf; Ik Heb Jullie Gewaarschuwd – Dat Doet Pijn**

Sirius _wist_ dat hij er niet uit zag. Maar hij was niet zeker of hij er slecht genoeg uitzag om alle bezorgde blikken van de heksen van Zweinstein en de tartende opmerkingen van Zwadderaars die hij momenteel ontving, te verdienen. Hij haalde de Tweewegspiegel te voorschijn om zijn gezicht te bekijken, snapte het even niet, en kreunde toen. Hoe had hij dat kunnen vergeten? Hij had de reputatie een "lady killer" te zijn, dus wanneer hij ook maar een beetje gehavend uit zag en er geen aanwijzingen waren dat de oorzaak iets hartstikke stoers was, werd het opgemerkt. Alle vrouwen zij vervloekt. Hij kon de gedachten aan zijn huidige probleem verdrukken, maar eventjes de helft van de mensheid uit zijn gedachten bannen lukte zelfs hem niet.

Hij besloot zich van niemand iets aan te trekken. Hij wilde gewoon iets te eten en een beetje frisse lucht. Misschien werd daar zijn hoofd wat helderder van. Dan kon hij iets uit gaan vinden dat als bleek voor de hersenen werkte.

Zodra hij ging zitten werd hij echter van zijn plekje gesleurd. Vijf andere Griffoendors gingen tegen de grond toen de bank waar hij op was gaan zitten omkukelde.

'Hee!'

'We moeten praten.'

'Sinds wanneer hoort op je kont meegesleurd worden bij praten?'

'Kop dicht.'

'Maar ik dacht dat je wilde praten?'

'_Kop dicht.'_

'James, mijn gewaad is geen dweil.'

'Welke gedeelte van "kop dicht" snap je niet?'

'Het gedeelte waarbij ik met mijn kont door de hal wordt gesleept! Oef.'

Met een laatste duw gleed Sirius over de marmeren vloer, tot hij netjes met zijn rug tegen de muur zat. Hij knipperde naar James, die over hem heen gebogen stond. Hij telde en knipperde nog eens.

'Waar komt die blauwe plek vandaan? Die midden op je voorhoofd. Die was er eerst niet.'

'Waar is jouw blauwe oog gebleven? Ik dacht dat we ze zouden houden zodat Remus er iedere keer dat hij ons ziet aan herinnert wordt wat een zak hij is.'

Sirius keek weg.

James' gezicht vertrok van woede. 'Ik had het kunnen weten! Je staat verdomme aan zijn kant!'

'Waar heb je het over?' vroeg Sirius verbijsterd. Hij kon nog steeds de uitdrukking op het gezicht van Remus zien terwijl hij de vriendschap die Sirius zo onaantastbaar had geleken, uit elkaar rukte. De blik in zijn ogen die zoveel rauwe, gapende leegte waar vertrouwen had moeten zijn.

'Ik heb met Clara Obscura van Ravenklauw gepraat. Zij is het meisje dat je gisteren hebt gezoend voor informatie, als je het was vergeten of niet eens had gevraagd.' Au. Bij Merlijns baard, wat was er aan de hand? Was het Sla-Gaten-In-Het-Zelfvertrouwen-Van-Sirius-Zwarts-Dag,-O,-En-Veel-Plezier-Met-Het-Strooien-Van-Zout-In-De-Wonden? 'Ze heeft mij verteld wat ze tegen jou had gezegd. Je wist verdomme wat Maanling - die klootzak - probeert te doen, en je hebt het me niet verteld!'

'Probeert te doen - o, bedoel je Lily versieren?' Hij had James nog nooit zo kwaad zien kijken als op dat moment.

'Ja, dat is wat ik bedoel!'

Sirius kon niet voorkomen dat hij instinctief in elkaar kromp. James draaide zich abrupt om, zijn armen over elkaar slaand. Hij balde zijn vuisten en hield ze stijf aan zijn zijden terwijl hij heen en weer stampte door de gang waar hij Sirius naar toe had gesleept. Hij zette zijn handen op zijn heupen, keek naar de nog steeds zittende Sirius, en opende en sloot zijn mond meerdere malen, zonder iets te zeggen. Uiteindelijk keerde hij terug naar zijn beginpositie, met zijn armen gekruist wegkijkend.

'Je bent onuitstaanbaar, Sirius. Hoe kan ik nou fatsoenlijk kwaad blijven op _jou_ wanneer je erbij zit als een geslagen hondje?' Sirius veranderde van vorm, maar veranderde ook snel weer terug toen James hem scherp aan keek (en een beweging maakte alsof hij hem echt wilde schoppen). 'Verdomme Sirius... je spant samen met Maanling!'

'Jammer dat Maanling dat niet weet.' mompelde Sirius, die weer serieus werd.

'Wah?'

'Maanling en ik... hebben gevochten. Over dat hele Evers zoenen gedoe.'

James keek hem eindelijk aan, een niet bepaald aangenaam verraste uitdrukking op zijn gezicht. 'Jij ook?'

'Jij ook?'

'Dat zei ik.'

'Ja, maar ik ben degene die met hem heeft gevochten, dus zou ik het niet ook moeten zeggen?'

'Ho ho, wacht even. Wanneer is dit gebeurt? Tussen jou en Maanling, bedoel ik.'

'Gisteravond.' gaf Sirius met tegenzin toe.

'Dus dat is wat...'

'Ja. Ik wilde niet van het slechtste uitgaan nadat Obscura me die dingen had verteld, omdat, je weet wel, het over _Remus_ ging. Maar hij zag het zo niet...' Hij vertelde James wat er de avond tevoren was gebeurt onderaan de trap in de toren van Griffoendor, opgelucht dat hij het aan iemand op kon biechten en, hoewel Remus dan plotseling beslist mocht hebben dat hij een slavendrijver en het kind van Satan was - en, moest hij schoorvoetend toegeven, dat Peter alle reden had het daarmee eens te zijn - blij dat James tenminste nog aan zijn kant stond. James was net zo geschokt als hij was geweest, en zeker veel verontwaardigder.

Hij liet zich naast Sirius tegen de muur zakken. 'Hij durft wel! Jou ervan beschuldigen dat je een slechte vriend bent - waarom trouwens? ik snap hier niks meer van - terwijl _hij_ degene is die achter het vriendinnetje van zijn zogenaamde vriend aan zit.'

Sirius was het daar graag mee eens geweest, maar zo simpel was het niet. 'Nou ja, zie je...' zei hij voorzichtig, wetend dat zodra James aan de praat raakte over Evers, hij bijna niet meer te stoppen was. 'Dat is het hem juist: ik weet zeker of hij wel echt achter Evers aan zit.'

James snoof. 'Je zei net nog dat hij het niet ontkende.'

'Ja, maar hij heeft ook niets toegegeven.'

'Dat is omdat je hem niet onder druk hebt gezet. Je weet dat hij een watje is op die manier.' Hij begon te tieren over hoe oneerlijk het allemaal wel niet was: Lily die Remus' kant koos in plaats van de zijne en Remus die achter zijn rug om bij Lily slijmde. Sirius was in staat om, door streng te filteren en van Jamesiaans naar Algemeen Beschaafd Nederlands te vertalen, genoeg informatie te betalen om uit te vogelen wat er eerder die ochtend was gebeurt. En hij stond de hele tijd versteld van de totaal ongefundeerde bezitterigheid van James, waar het op Lily Evers aankwam.

'Goed, goed, ik snap het.' onderbrak hij uiteindelijk ferm. 'Remus is een verdomde klootzak en Evers zou aan je vast gefantastaped moeten worden zodat ze er niet met andere jongens vandoor kan gaan. Maar je moet toegeven dat het niet klopt. Als hij probeerde Evers te versieren zou hij zijn afspraak met Anderling toch voor haar geheim hebben gehouden? Trouwens, ik denk dat hij Anderlings lessen nog niet opgegeven heeft. Evers maakte me eerder vanochtend wakker om te vragen waar Remus was, omdat Anderling naar hem zocht -'

James keek zuur en mompelde: 'Nou, ze heeft hem gevonden.' Sirius kon het niet laten de nauwgezette timing van de situatie te bewonderen, maar besloot dat wijselijk stil te houden. 'Ze weet _hem_ altijd te vinden.' mopperde James verder. 'Het is gewoon niet eerlijk. Ik laat hints ter grootte van aambeelden vallen, recht op haar tenen, en ze weigert me zelfs maar aan te kijken. En Remus, wat doet hij? Niks, en ze hangt helemaal over hem heen! O wacht, ik snap het - ze vind hem leuk omdat hij zo meisjesachtig is. Je krijgt nooit een duidelijk beeld van hem, en wanneer je denkt dat je hem eindelijk snapt doet hij iets echt _idioots_ zoals een weerwolf blijken te zijn of verliefd worden, en dan kun je weer van voren af aan beginnen. Ze zijn allemaal hetzelfde. Keren zich bij de eerste de beste gelegenheid tegen je...'

'Heb je wel geluisterd, Gaffel? Heb je wel nagedacht? Doe normaal! Remus zit niet achter Evers aan.'

'Je verdedigd hem alleen maar om zijn ongelijk te bewezen.'

Sirius wilde dat niet toegeven. Hij weigerde. 'Remus zit niet achter Evers aan.' hield hij koppig vol. 'Hij zou niet zo kwaad op me zijn geworden als het wel zo was. Je zei het zelf - hij is een watje op die manier. En stel dat hij echt gisteren met Evers gezoend heeft. Hoe zou hij dat moeten hebben gedaan? Hij is pas twee dagen geleden begonnen bloemen te leren oproepen. Hij heeft simpelweg nog geen tijd gehad om zijn plan in werking te zetten, laat staan om resultaten te bereiken.'

'Ze waren bij de kassen. Je weet wel, die dingen met planten en bloemen erin?'

'De kassen worden 's nachts op slot gedaan. Remus kon er niet in zijn gekomen.'

James sneerde en haalde gefrustreerd een hand door zijn toch al warrige haar. 'Het zou me niet verbazen als hij haar vertelde wat er in Anderlings kantoor is gebeurt en dat zij - zij dacht dat het zo _lief_ van hem was dat hij zijn plan niet meer nodig had.'

'Waarom zou Anderling hem dan nog steeds hebben laten komen?' Sirius begon geïrriteerd te raken.

'Omdat ze nog niet wist dat het niet meer nodig was.'

'James, hou op. Nu.' zei Sirius met op elkaar geklemde kaken. 'Of ik _zal_ Maanlings kant kiezen, ook al haat hij me op dit moment meer dan wat dan ook.'

James keek hem kwaad aan. Sirius keek kwaad terug.

'Ik weet zeker dat Remus niet achter Evers aan zit, Gaffel.'

'Maar je kunt het niet bewijzen.'

'En jij kunt niet bewijzen dat hij _wel_ achter haar aan zit.'

James sloeg zijn ogen neer, zijn frustratie en onzekerheid duidelijk van zijn gezicht af te lezen. Sirius kon het niet aanzien, en voor het eerst voelde hij dat hij kwaad werd op Remus. Kwaad zijn op Remus zorgde er altijd voor dat hij zich schuldig ging voelen, omdat... hij een goede vriend was en... o, krijg wat, omdat hij medelijden had met de jonge weerwolf!

_Hij had gelijk... en als hij hierover gelijk had, hoe zit het dan met de andere dingen die hij heeft gezegd?_

Sirius perste zijn lippen samen. Okee, er zat een kern van waarheid in wat Remus had gezegd. Maar hetzelfde gold de laatste tijd ook voor Remus. In dat geval was Sirius niet van plan zich nog schuldig te voelen. Hij schudde zijn hoofd zoals en hond zou doen om water uit zijn vacht te krijgen, en slingerde de gedachten figuurlijk van zich af.

James nu, Remus later.

Hij wist precies waarmee hij zijn donkerharige vriend op kon beuren. Spionage.

Sirius wendde zich met een sluwe grijns tot James. 'Wat dacht je er dan van als we bewijs gingen verzamelen?'

Bij het zien van Sirius' niets goeds voorspellende uitdrukking trok James een wenkbrauw op, meteen aangemoedigd door het zelfvertrouwen van zijn vriend. 'Ik neem aan dat je een plan hebt...?'

'Natuurlijk! We sturen Wormstaart op hem af. Zo simpel als wat. De perfecte spion voor alle gelegenheden - hij past zelfs in je tas of de achterzak van je gewaad.'

James snoof, en het stemde Sirius tevreden dat de grijns op zijn gezicht bleef. 'Dan neem ik ook aan dat Wormstaarts nieuwe bosbessenpudding-uiterlijk te verhelpen blijkt te zijn?'

'Zeker weten. Hij komt rond etenstijd vrij. Ik heb het gecontroleerd.' Hij gaf niet om Wormstaart? Ha! 'Als hij niet op komt dagen zullen we echter een aanval op de ziekenvleugel moeten voorbereiden. Ze kan onze rat niet eeuwig vasthouden.'

'Een duidelijk win-win situatie.'

'Inderdaad. En nu, als je het niet erg vindt,' Sirius krabbelde overeind. 'Ik ga eten. Iedereen die me nu nog stoort wordt vervloekt.'

'Een redelijke maatregel. Zin in een potje Zwerkbal wanneer je klaar bent?'

'Ja hoor. Het is alweer een tijdje geleden dat ik gespeeld heb, ik raak uit vorm.'

**I-oOo-I**

Zonder dat Peter het wist, veroorzaakte zijn vervroegde vertrek uit de ziekenvleugel een aantal veranderingen in de plannen die zijn vrienden slechts een paar uur daarvoor hadden gemaakt. Sirius en James hadden er namelijk niet op gerekend dat hij Remus zou vinden voordat zij hem vonden.

Aangezien zelfs de porbare, sleepbare en over het algemeen meegaande Peter het niet voor eeuwig uit kon staan onder de hoede van de overbezorgde Madame Pleister te verblijven, veranderde hij zodra ze hem gezond had verklaard in een rat en ging ervandoor. Je zou Peter nooit horen zeggen dat het Sluiper-zijn zijn zelfvertrouwen en zelfstandigheid geen goed had gedaan. Hij dacht niet dat hij ooit zo dapper, nobel, cool of aardig als zijn vrienden zou zijn, maar hij was blij dat hij een plaatsje in hun midden had kunnen veroveren. Waarom Sirius en James hem tolereerden en Remus zich over hem ontfermde snapte Peter geenszins, maar hij was niet van plan ondankbaar te zijn voor de vriendschap die ze hem gaven, hoe ongemakkelijk die vriendschap soms ook was. Hij had makkelijk het slachtoffer kunnen worden van de kracht van de Sluipers (het was een klein wonder dat dat niet gebeurd was), maar in plaats daarvan had hij een van hen mogen worden. Het was geruststellend te weten dat hij een plaats had waarvoor hij geschikt was, dat hij een belangrijke rol speelde in de hiërarchie, zelfs als zijn plaats in die hiërarchie de laagste was die je kon krijgen.

Daarom bracht wat hij aantrof hem zo van streek.

Hij slofte de trap naar zijn slaapzaal op zonder het flauwste vermoeden van wat komen ging, opende de deur (die hij, toen hij handenwringend terugdacht, niet de schuld kon geven van zijn penibele situatie, omdat de Sluipers er streng op toezagen dat hun slaapzaal ten alle tijden gesloten bleef, voor het geval een van hun streken opgemerkt zou worden of probeerde te ontsnappen), stapte naar binnen - en vroor aan de vloer vast. Remus was daar, op zijn bed met zijn rug naar de deur en zijn hoofd in zijn handen. Zijn schouders schudden en zijn zware ademhaling stokte af en toe.

Even weigerde Peters geest het te accepteren - Remus was aan het huilen! Remus, die huilde in het holst van de nacht wanneer hij dacht dat niemand hem kon horen, die zich schuldig voelde als zijn vrienden het merkten en hem probeerden te troosten. En James en Sirius probeerden hem _altijd_ te troosten. Maar Remus was alleen. Waar waren ze? Wat was er gebeurt? Waarom waren ze niet hier?

'Remus?' hoorde Peter zijn eigen stem zeggen, ondanks het feit dat alle logica eiste dat hij zich zo stil mogelijk hield, omdat Remus hem anders op zou merken en hij zou moeten - hij kon niet - !

Remus sprong bijna door de hemel van zijn bed en draaide zich angstig verrast om naar Peter. Hij stotterde zijn naam en probeerde snel de tranen van zijn wangen te vegen, maar moest hebben beseft dat het nutteloos was, aangezien hij in plaats daarvan zijn gezicht bedekte en zich weer omdraaide.

'Remus...' Peter stapte aarzelend naar voren. 'Wat is er mis?'

'E - er is niets mis. Er zit gewoon iet in mijn o - oog, dat - t is alles.'

'Dat is niet waar.' zei Peter voorzichtig. Remus zei altijd dat er niets mis was, en Sirius en James wisten op de een of andere manier altijd dat hij loog.

'Een vloek! Ik ben in het gezicht geraakt met een Statitriciteitsspreuk.'*

Kon dat het zijn? Peter wist een hoop over spreuken en vervloekingen - hij werd er de hele tijd door geraakt, en hij was echt niet _zo_ dom, dus hoe kon het ook anders? - en het was duidelijk dat Remus zich ofwel vergiste, of loog.

'Dat is ook niet waar.' zie de mollige jongen zwakjes. 'Remus, is er iets gebeurd?' Waar was hij in vredesnaam mee bezig? Hij zou Sirius of James moeten halen - of beiden, nog beter - zodat zij konden helpen. Hij was niet geschikt voor dit soort dingen.

'N - nee.' zei Remus met onnatuurlijk hoge stem. Toen keek hij naar Peter en barstte in snikken uit. 'Ja,' zij hij met een piepklein stemmetje, en zonk terug op zijn bed. 'Ik heb zoiets vreselijks gedaan...'

'M - moet ik Sluipvoet of Gaffel halen?'

'Nee!' De plotselinge kracht van die uitbarsting schokte Peter. 'Niet doen - alsjeblieft... blijf. Zou je naar me willen luisteren? Ik moet het aan iemand vertellen, ik wordt hier gek van. God, dit is zo stom - ik kan maanden achtereen stil blijven, maar zodra ik ook maar één dingetje laat glippen lijkt het wel alsof ik niet meer kan ophouden met praten.'

Peter naderde de weerwolf behoedzaam en ging naast hem op het bed zitten. Remus kneep krampachtig zijn handen samen in zijn schoot. Hij grimaste toen hij merkte dat Peter naar hem staarde. 'Tegen het trillen.' Hij hield ze uit en Peter kon de trillingen duidelijk zien. Remus lachte dunnetjes en wreef zich in de ogen. 'Zielig hè? De grote boze wolf, trillend als een rietje zodra hij zijn eigen klauwen ziet.'

'Wat is er gebeurd?' vroeg Peter uit morbide nieuwsgierigheid.

'Ik heb de grootste fout van mijn leven gemaakt. Ik ben zo stom geweest, ze zullen me waarschijnlijk nooit meer vertrouwen. Ik - ik heb tegen Sirius geschreeuwd. Ik zei, ik beschuldigde hem ervan - waar het op neerkwam - dat hij een egoïstische zak was die eigenlijk - die alleen om James en zichzelf gaf, en dat hij jou alleen tolereert zodat je zijn ego kunt strelen en dat - dat hij opperde dat jullie faunaten zouden worden omdat hij dat stoer vond, en dat een monster als vriend hebben stoer was.'

Peter was geschokt, maar past bij "monster" hapte hij naar adem. 'Remus, zeg dat toch niet! Als James of Sirius horen dat je jezelf monster noemt worden ze ontzettend kwaad.'

'Nee, o nee, niet meer. Ze zullen het met me eens zijn. Roerend eens. Wie zegt er nou zulke dingen tegen zijn vrienden? Ze hebben gelij- Nee.' Remus kneep zijn ogen dicht, leunde voorover en begroef zijn hoofd in zijn armen. Peter kon niet zeggen of het geluid dat hij maakte een snik of een klein, hysterisch lachje was. 'Ik ben geen monster, het is over drie weken pas volle maan. Geen zorgen Peet, dat zal ik niet meer zeggen. Maar kijk nou toch eens naar me. Ik ben zo'n bende. Zo'n zielig, harteloos, hersenloos excuus voor een menselijk wezen.' In plaats van te kalmeren, leken Remus zich alleen maar verder van de wereld te praten.

Peter was geschokt en geschrokken en geschokt en, tja, heel erg geschokt. Hij wist dat Remus walgde van wat hij was - dat was de enige reden dat Peter niet zó bang voor hem was dat hij iedere keer dat de weerwolf de kamer binnenkwam, schreeuwen weg wilde rennen, maar zelfs met hem mee kon voelen. Maar _zo_ erg... Dit hoorde niet. Het was niet goed. Remus was vriendelijk. Remus was waardig. Remus was het geweten van de groep. Hoe kon dit zijn gebeurd?

Peter besefte pas dat hij dat laatste hardop gevraagd had toen Remus stilviel en hem aankeek. Er vormde zich en brak een ietwat manische glimlach op zijn gezicht en hij sloot diep ademend zijn ogen. De broos uitziende jongen stond op en begon door de slaapzaal te ijsberen terwijl hij sprak.

'Dat klopt, jij weet er niet van. Je was in de ziekenzaal toen het gebeurde.' Remus haalde huiverend adem voordat hij zijn relaas van de afgelopen dagen begon. Hij vertelde Peter dat terwijl de rattenfaunaat voor een "afleiding" zorgde - hij keurde dat duidelijk nog steeds af - Sirius hem (Remus) ging "redden" van Anderling, waarbij hij het hele plan dat Remus zo zorgvuldig had opgezet door de war schopte.

'Het heeft me _zo lang_ gekost om de moed te vinden naar Anderling te stappen, Peter... Ik weet hoe dit moet klinken, maar ik was doodsbang. Ik kon bijna niet geloven dat Anderling akkoord ging, en als het iemand anders dan Anderling was geweest denk ik dat ik er vandoor was gegaan. En toen kwam Sirius binnen en mijn zenuwen stonden al op scherp en ik was zo nerveus - ik - ik moest rustig worden, maar dat kon ik niet, Sirius bleef me maar ophitsen. En toen lachte Sirius me it toen ik hem vertelde wat ik aan het doen was - dat deed _pijn_, Peter. En toen James ook - het voelde alsof - o dit is zo stom, hoe heb ik ooit zo stom kunnen zijn? - mijn eigen vrienden denken niet dat ik het waard ben, of in staat ben v - verliefd te worden. Het voelde alsof ze niet dachten dat ik het waard was iets anders te zijn dan hun vriend, alsof ze wilden at ik voor altijd bleef zoals - ik wilde gewoon dat ze blij voor me zouden zijn, Peter! James en Sirius en jij zijn de reden dat ik de moed heb gevonden mijn droom - verdomme, dit klinkt afgezaagd - jullie, jullie vriendschap gaf me de kracht om te denken dat ik, je weet wel, op een dag misschien een vriendinnetje kon krijgen. Maar ze - ze lachten me uit, en ik voelde me zo verraden, en ik wilde daar niet aan denken en ik werd kwaad, zo kwaad...'

Hij vertelde Peter over Lily en Sirius. Zijn gesprek onder aan de trap met Sirius kon hij zo levendig terughalen dat Peter het gevoel had alsof hij bijna lijfelijk bij de confrontatie aanwezig was. Toen Remus aankwam bij het punt waarop hij naar boven stormde, stopte hij met ijsberen en zonk neer waar hij stond, sloeg zijn armen om zijn knieën en keek Peter aan met een wanhopige blik in zijn ogen.

'... dat was zo... zo ongelofelijk _stom_. Er moet een beter woord zijn voor wat ik was, stom is bij lange na niet sterk genoeg. Lily, ze is zo'n schatje geweest, zij heeft alles gedaan waarvan ik wilde dat Sirius en James het zouden doen. En toen Sirius zei wat hij zei... knapte er gewoon iets. Hoe _durfde_ hij, dacht ik. Ik - ik verloor m'n verstand. En voor ik het wist had ik hem al die vreselijke dingen verteld, de dingen waarvan ik wist dat ze hem het meest zouden kwetsen - ik had gewoon m'n mond moeten houden, ik had hem dat nooit moeten vertellen, het was niet eerlijk. Ik zei nota bene tegen _Sirius_ dat hij een hypocriete vriend was. Hij haat me nu vast. James weet het ondertussen vast ook. Ik weet niet of hij het wist toen - ik had moeten... hoe kunnen ze me ooit weer vertrouwen als ze weten dat ik zulke gevoelens heb? Het was niet waar - niet echt. Het is niet hun schuld, het is de mijne. Ze zullen het nooit begrijpen, ze zijn zo zelfverzekerd, ze weten niet hoe het is om... o Merlijn, ik had gewoon m'n stomme bek moeten houden. Maar ik was zo van streek, zo nerveus...'

Peter was sprakeloos. Het enige dat hij kon doen was luisteren naar hoe Remus de woorden uit zijn keel wrong, hem vertelde wat hij niemand anders kon vertellen - niet meer. Zijn ondertussen schorre stem klonk gepijnigd toen hij zei: 'Lily is echt... God, ik haat mezelf iedere keer dat deze gedachte bij me opkomt, maar Lily is een betere vriend geweest de afgelopen paar dagen dan Sirius en James. Ik neem aan dat drie echt teveel is. James en Sirius zouden nooit iets doen om elkaar te kwetsen, ze staan elkaar altijd bij, ze zijn net broers. Het was stom van me te denken dat ik net zulke goede vrienden met ze kon zijn.'

Remus leek niet te merken hoe hij er automatisch vanuit ging dat Peter niet eens in de zelfde categorie viel als de andere Sluipers, en nu was Peter degene die zich voelde alsof er een punaise in zijn rug werd gestoken - Remus was altijd zo aardig voor hem.

'Arme Regulus, ik denk dat ik nu snap hoe hij zich moet voelen.' ging Remus verder, met een bitter lachje. 'Maar Regulus had tenminste een goede reden te denken dat hij op zijn grote broer kon rekenen. Ik was gewoon een idioot die dacht dat de eerste de beste persoon die niet afgeschrikt werd door mijn lycantropie automatisch een perfecte vriend zou zijn. Ik _wist_ dat ze dat niet waren - begrijp me niet verkeerd, ze zijn de beste vrienden die ik ooit heb gehad en ik kan nooit iets anders dan dankbaar zijn voor wat ze voor me hebben gedaan en nog steeds doen... ze begrijpen het gewoon niet. Ze weten niet hoe het is om vast te zitten in dit - dit besmette lichaam, om deze walgelijke kruising tussen een mens en een monster te zijn.'

Er ontsnapte de weerwolf een broos lachje, en hij liet zijn gezicht tegen zijn knieën rusten. Hij rilde van top tot teen. 'Goeie genade, als ze toch eens wisten wat een zooitje het is in mijn hoofd. Dan zouden ze er helemaal niet zo happig zijn vrienden met me te zijn. En het zou nog erger zijn als zij er niet waren. Ik denk niet dat ik mezelf onder controle zou kunnen houden, als het niet was om de weinige vrienden die ik heb, te behouden.

Lily... ze zat vanmiddag naar me te kijken... kijken alsof ik een puzzel was die een paar stukjes miste. Die blik in haar ogen - ze stelde geen vragen, waarschijnlijk omdat we bij Anderling waren en ze mijn les niet wilde onderbreken - maar ik wordt er gek van - dat ik haar niet kan vertellen wat er aan de hand is. Ze is bezorgd om me, Peter. Ze geeft echt om me. Ik zou liever doodgaan dan dat ik haar tegen me opzet, maar het voelt zo oneerlijk om haar niet te vertellen over mijn aandoening. Zij zou niet moeten lijden onder mijn problemen, zeker niet als ze niet eens van de helft ervan weet. Ze ziet de nare gevolgen en Merlijn weet wat ze ervan denkt.'

Peter vond eindelijk zijn stem terug, een beetje krakend en schijnbaar losgekoppeld van zijn gezonde verstand door de vele klappen die recentelijk toegebracht waren aan de funderingen van het leven van zijn eigenaar. 'Ik weet zeker dat alles goed komt. Als je met ze praat zullen ze vast en zeker -'

'Nee.' zei Remus langzaam. Hij keek Peter niet aan. 'Ik wil niet... ik - het is... Ik wil niet dat zij dit te weten komen. Kijk, Peter, het punt is...' Hij leek te krimpen. 'Zelfs nadat ik je dit allemaal heb verteld, ben ik nog steeds kwaad en gekwetst. De gevoelens gaan maar niet weg. Mijn _trots_ -' hij spoog het woord uit alsof het een vies smakend Smekkie was. 'Laat het niet toe. En... ik schaam me. En ik ben bang. Jij kent me beter dan zij - heb je je dat ooit beseft? Heb je ooit het gevoel gehad dat je iets groters, iets beters dan jezelf wilt zijn, omdat je wilt dat je vrienden je respecteren als gelijken, in plaats van dat ze je alleen maar tolereren omdat ze je zielig vinden?'

Ja. Dat had Peter.

'Het is zoiets. Ik wil niet dat ze weten hoe... onwaardig ik ben. Dat klonk verkeerd, ik weet het, maar het is het enige juiste woord. Het voelt zo goed om hen te behandelen zoals zij mij te behandelen, zonder me zorgen te hoeven maken of ze niet eigenlijk op me neer kijken met alle walging die ik verdien, en achter mijn rug om wrede grappen maken. Dat jij dit nu hoort is niet erg omdat - vat dit alsjeblieft niet verkeerd op Peter, ik mag je echt heel graag, maar je bent niet... nou ja...'

'Niet zo sterk als Sirius en James. Je zou niet willen zijn zoals ik.' maakte Peter voor hem af.

Remus keek op, een schuldige uitdrukking op zijn gezicht.

'Het is goed.' zei Peter stilletjes. 'Ik neem het je niet kwalijk... Ik voel me hetzelfde.'

'Vertel Sirius of James alsjeblieft niet wat ik jou heb verteld.'

'Ik beloof het.'

Remus glimlachte naar hem, en Peter dwong zichzelf terug te lachen. Er was die middag weer een geruststellende illusie aan zijn leven onttrokken. Het ontmoedigde hem te weten dat zelfs de aardigste mensen zo onzeker en onstabiel waren vanbinnen, als een koude regenbui op een dag die warm en zonnig had moeten zijn. En hoewel zijn hart uitging naar Remus, was hij bang voor de storm.

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

Aanvullende Notities

* _"Statitriciteitsspreuk"_ – De vloek die Clara op James' gezicht gebruikte nadat hij zijn belofte had verbroken door haar haren groen te maken.


	6. Vandaag Spelen We Op De Tast

**Hoofdstuk Zes; Vandaag Spelen We Op De Tast**

Peter vroeg zich af of Remus soms een zesde zintuig had, want hoogstens een minuutje nadat de weerwolf was vertrokken (Merlijn wist waarheen) klonken de stemmen van Sirius en James vanaf de overloop.

'Weet je zeker dat het _deze_ avond was?'

'Ja. Ik snap echt niet waarom hij er niet was.'

'Hoe het ook zij, dat was een verspilling van goed materiaal.'

'Denk je dat echt? Dat gezicht van haar... ach, onbetaalbaar. Maar ik moet toegeven dat ze uiteindelijk een beetje eng werd.'

'Denk je dat we het eerst aan Pleister hadden moeten vragen? Of, ikweenie, de Kaart hadden moeten controleren voordat we de bommen gebruikten?'

'Laten we dat maar beter tussen ons tweeën houden, okee Gaffel?'

'Dat is waarschijnlijk het verstandigst.'

Toen de deur openging besefte Peter opeens dat hij nog steeds op het bed van Remus zat. Geen wonder dat Sirius en James zo verrast waren. Je vindt niet iedere dag een mollige jongen die je "verdwenen uit het strijdgewoel" hebt bestempelt, zittend op het bed van een afvallige weerwolf alsof hij in die houding is ge_petrificus totalus_st.

'Peet!'

'Wormstaart, waar zat je toch man?'

'N - nergens.' piepte Peter.

'Wat doe je op Maanlings bed?'

Peter sprong er zo snel vanaf dat het leek alsof het bed in brand stond.

'Zijn de rode doxies weer in de jouwe terechtgekomen? Krijg wat, ik dacht dat we die kwijt waren. Misschien was dat fokexperiment toch niet zo'n goed idee, Sluipvoet.'

Sirius lette niet op. Hij keek van Peter naar de trap en zei ongemakkelijk: 'Zeg Peter, jij bent zeker niet toevallig Remus tegengekomen, hè? Hij verdwijnselde zowat toen we hem beneden zagen.'

Peter maakte een piepend geluidje en wrong zich in de handen.

'_Bedankt, Peter. Dus, doe maar gewoon alsof ik hier niet ben geweest, of dat ik wegliep zodra ik je zag, of dat ik ook tegen jou heb geschreeuwd, wat dat betreft. Ik heb liever dat ze boos op me zijn omdat ze me een enorme klootzak vinden dan dat ze het goed willen maken uit medelijden.'_

'H - hij leek niet in de stemming om te praten.' wist Peter te stotteren. Hij was zelf verrast met dat uitstekende antwoord. Geloofde Sirius het? Ja!

'Typisch.' mompelde hij. 'Jammer.'

'Goed zo.' zei James.

De twee zwartharige Sluipers keken elkaar scherp aan.

'Alsjeblieft, niet weer.' zei Sirius uiteindelijk. 'We wilden Wormstaart, we hebben hem gevonden, dus laten we er nou eindelijk gebruik van maken.'

James wendde zich brommend af.

'Hoe sneller we dit gedoe op gang krijgen hoe sneller we het bewijs vinden dat je dierbare Evers helemaal veilig en single is, Gaffel.'

Met een geïrriteerde zucht gooide James zijn handen in de lucht in een gebaar van overgave. 'Okee, okee. Licht jij Wormstaart in over het plan, ik ga douchen. Ik denk dat er een paar stukken mest in m'n shirt terechtgekomen zijn.'

Sirius keek hem na terwijl hij zijn spullen verzamelde en de badkamer in ging. Hij schudde zijn hoofd. 'Ik haat het wanneer ik hem in het gareel moet houden. Het hoort andersom te zijn.' zei hij met een zucht. 'Ik snap echt niet wat hij in haar ziet. Tuurlijk, ze ziet er goed uit, maar die meid is een feeks! Maar het doet er ook niet toe.' Hij wendde zich tot Peter toen ze hoorden dat het water begon te lopen. 'Waar was jij verdomme, Wormstaart?' eiste hij te weten. 'We hebben bijna de ziekenvleugel opgeblazen om je terug te krijgen - en toen bleek je er helemaal niet te zijn!'

'Ik was hier.' zei Peter schaapachtig.

'Lekker gevoel voor timing heb jij. Die ene keer dat we verwachten dat je blijft waar je bent, en dan smeer je hem! Maar we hebben je tenminste gevonden, kleine rat, en ik neem aan dat we daar blij om moeten zijn.' Hij grinnikte om zijn eigen grapje, maar leek het niet bepaald grappig te vinden. 'Luister goed Peet, ik zeg dit maar één keer. O, en ga voor de zekerheid maar even zitten.'

Sirius vertelde Peter wat er gebeurd was tijdens zijn afwezigheid. Hij merkte dat Sirius hem alleen de meest noodzakelijke feiten vertelde en angstvallig neutraal bleef, terwijl Remus, die had gepraat en gepraat alsof er een Ratelvloek over hem was uitgesproken, pijnlijk veel details had gegeven en overal waar het noodzakelijk leek schuldigen had aangewezen - hoewel hijzelf meestal dat laatste bleek te zijn. En toen vertelde Sirius hem over het nieuwste Grote Plan, en Peter was blij dat hij het advies om te gaan zitten had opgevolgd.

'Ik moet Remus gaan bespioneren?' herhaalde hij zwakjes.

Sirius knikte.

'In mijn rattengedaante?'

Sirius knikte weer, en er verscheen een brede grijns op zijn gezicht.

'Om uit te zoeken op wie Remus echt valt?'

'Precies! Blij te merken dat we elkaar zo goed begrijpen.'

'M - maar -'

Sirius trok een wenkbrauw op. 'Wat? Je kunt het toch wel, hè?'

'Nou ja... ik neem aan van wel, maar...' Hij zag Sirius fronsen en slikte moeizaam. 'Ik denk gewoon niet dat Remus op Lily Evers valt.'

Sirius vernauwde zijn ogen. 'Waarom?'

_Hij was er behoorlijk duidelijk over tegen mij._ Maar dat kon Peter niet zeggen. Hij had het beloofd! Maar aan de andere kant, als hij Sirius _wel_ vertelde wat Remus tegen hem had gezegd - een beetje maar, niet meer dan nodig was - hoefde hij Remus niet te bespioneren. Maar, Sirius kennende, zou hij _alles_ moeten vertellen zodra de andere faunaat door kreeg dat als Remus Peter over Lily Evers had verteld, hij ook de rest had moeten vertellen. Sirius leek dat soort dingen soms te kunnen _ruiken_. Maar hij kon toch ook niet Remus gaan bespioneren! Remus was een vriend, en wat voor onzin er de laatste paar dagen ook aan de gang was geweest, het was onbeschoft om zijn zo kostbare privacy te schenden. Maar... maar, maar, maar. O, dilemma. Peter vond het niet prettig om met moeilijke keuzes te worden geconfronteerd. Omdat stress zulke verdachte dingen met zijn waarnemingsvermogens deed, was hij geneigd de verkeerde keuzes te maken. En het ergste was nog wel dat hij na afloop nog steeds niet kon zeggen of wat hij had gedaan het juiste was geweest...

'Dat denk ik gewoon.' zei Peter met een hulpeloos ophalen van zijn schouders, en zonder Sirius aan te kijken.

Sirius gromde. 'Om eerlijk te zijn, ik ook niet. Maar het idee maakt Gaffel helemaal gek, en er valt gewoon niet met hem te leven als hij zo is. En wat voor kwaad kan het? Het ziet ernaar uit dat Maanling te koppig is om deze troep zelf op te lossen, dus dit kan alleen maar vooruitgang brengen.'

Peter keek net op tijd op om te zien dat Sirius er heel even uitzag alsof hij zichzelf moest overtuigen dat hij die woorden geloofde. Toen ging de deur open en kwam James naar buiten. Het water droop nog uit zijn haar toen hij zonder ceremonieel zei: 'Doet hij mee.', en daarmee Peter en Sirius op deed schrikken. Sirius keek naar Peter, die, na een laatste moment van twijfel, knikte.

'Geweldig! Zie je wel Gaffel, ik zei het toch. We weten snel genoeg alles dat er te weten valt over de romantische escapades van Remus.'

'Hm.' Voor Peter leek het erop dat James niet te hoopvol wilde lijken. 'Ik neem aan dat we beginnen zodra Remus zijn ronde als klassenoudste gaat lopen?'

'We moeten weten waar hij is en Wormstaart achter hem aan krijgen zonder dat hij het merkt, dus moeten we een goede uitgangspositie hebben. Jij en ik mogen niet gezien worden, James, en als we een oogje in het zijl willen houden kunnen we Wormstaart de kaart niet meegeven om erachter te komen waar Remus zich ophoudt.'

Sirius en James namen het plan nog eens door, en de hele tijd kon Peter de gedachte niet afschudden dat het leek alsof er een bom was ontploft terwijl hij in de ziekenzaal lag. Een van Dreuzelmakelij, die dingen in kleine stukjes door de lucht smeet. Peter had het gevoel dat hij op zijn hoofd beland was.

**I-oOo-I**

Die avond was Peter Pippeling op mysterieuze - maar niet bepaald opvallende - wijze afwezig bij het diner. Als iemand het al vreemd vond dat Sirius Zwarts zijn schoot onder het eten af en toe korsten en stukjes vlees en groente voerde, waren ze ofwel Dooddoenerspionnen die niet wisten hoe ze hun werk moesten doen, ontbrak het hen aan meerdere zintuigen, of leden ze aan geheugenverlies.

James en Sirius hielden stiekem een oogje op Remus (hoewel James het niet voor elkaar kreeg zijn andere oog van Lily Evers, die naast de weerwolf zat, af te houden), en wachtten tot hij klaar was met eten en zou beginnen met wat hij ook deed wanneer hij niet bij zijn vrienden was. Voor zo'n scharminkel at Remus een hoop. Hoewel Sirius en James wisten dat zijn lycantropie ook buiten de dagen van de volle maan zijn tol eiste, waren ze al een dik kwartier chagrijnig aan het mompelen voordat Remus eindelijk klaar was. James was een haat tegen langzame eters aan het ontwikkelen.

Wormstaart was zich een beetje slaperig beginnen te voelen door zijn volle maag en de warmte van Sirius' schoot - die gedachte zat hem niet eens meer dwars - toen hij abrupt in contact kwam met de grond.

'Hij vertrekt, vlug! Achter hem aan, snel, snel!' siste Sirius in de richting van zijn kruis. De Griffoendors om hem heen vertrokken geen spier.

Wormstaart schudde de sterretjes uit zijn ogen en keek rond op zoek naar de schoenen van Remus. Ze kwamen langs hem op weg naar de entreehal, en met een ongemakkelijke schok besefte Wormstaart dat hij een heleboel zou moeten rennen als hij Remus bij wilde houden in zijn rattengedaante. Merlijn, waarom had hij dat niet eerder bedacht - terwijl hij Sirius ervan probeerde te overtuigen dat het een belachelijk plan was, bijvoorbeeld. Onopgemerkt rondsluipen en mensen volgen die zelf al vertraagd werden doordat ze onder een mantel verstopt zaten was één ding, iemand proberen te volgen die eerder haast had was iets heel naders. De voet van Sirius herinnerde hem eraan dat hij beter zo snel mogelijk kon gaan rennen, omdat hun plannen anders verknalt zouden zijn voordat ze zelfs maar van start waren gegaan.

Innerlijk piepend rende Wormstaart, benen van studenten en poten van tafels ontwijkend zo goed en kwaad als het ging. Zo'n driekwart onder de tafel van Griffoendor door kwam hij net goed op gang toen het feit dat hij onder een tafel door rende, in het lichaam van een rat, tussen talloze voeten door, en dat dit nooit goed kon gaan, zich liet gelden. Iemand zette de voet waar Wormstaart onderdoor wilde duiken net iets te snel neer en trapte op zijn staart. De doordringende gil die hij slaakte veroorzaakte een kabaal van bestek en borden bovenop de tafel. Verscheidene voeten bewogen (uit zijn buurt, gelukkig) toen hun eigenaren opsprongen, en luide, geschrokken stemmen weerklonken.

Wormstaart dook achter een tafelpoot. Zijn kraaloogjes traanden van de pijn. Een vlugge blik naar de open ruimte tussen de Griffoendor tafel en de deuren van de eetzaal toonde dat de schoenen van Remus op het punt stonden in door die deuren te verdwijnen. Paniek sloeg door hem heen, en na een ogenblik van verlammende onzekerheid begon de rattenfaunaat te rennen, de chaos boven en om hem heen gebruikend om onopgemerkt de zaal uit te glippen.

Één blik door de hal was genoeg om zijn paniek tot nieuwe hoogten te laten stijgen. Remus was al bijna bij de trap! Hij zou hem nooit bij kunnen houden! Maar zoals altijd was paniek, gecombineerd met de wetenschap dat Sirius echt heel ontstemd zou zijn als hij het verknalde, als raketbrandstof. Het was moeilijk te geloven dat de modderige flits die over de marmeren vloer schoot een rat aan de adrenaline was.

Besluitend dat hij beter niet kon stoppen om te bedenken of het wel zo'n goed idee was, veranderde hij zijn beginkoers zodat hij recht op de linker balustrade van de trap af ging. Toen hij de trap bereikte - Remus was bijna boven - zette hij af, waarbij hij slechts lang genoeg ophield met rennen om in de lucht te komen, en meteen de pompende beweging van zijn pootjes weer hervatte. Tot zijn eigen opgetogen verbazing werkte zijn plan; zodra zijn voeten het nauwe rechte vlak waar de balustrade op rustte raakten, schoot hij met bijna onverminderde vaart verder. Er was net genoeg ruimte om te rennen. Als hij bleef bewegen zou hij misschien in één keer de top halen. Een, twee, drie vier vijf treden, tien treden - zijn ledematen gingen als een razende tekeer, zijn borst voelde te klein voor de rest van zijn lichaam - vijftien treden, zeventien, twintig - _sneller sneller sneller sneller!_ schreeuwde een stemmetje zijn hoofd. Hij was er bijna, kom op, nog een beetje, nog maar een paar treden - en hij had het gehaald! En... hij schoot recht de lucht in omdat de zwaartekracht nog niet gemerkt had dat de grond op was. Wormstaart maakte een mooi boogje door de lucht en landde daarna plat op zijn buik.

Een tijd lang kon hij daar alleen maar liggen, hijgen, en hopen dat hij geen hartaanval zou krijgen. Hij wist niet hoe echte ratten het deden. Misschien lag het aan het feit dat hij nog maar zo kort geleden zijn faunatenvorm had weten te bereiken - het was Sirius en James veel sneller gelukt dan hem - of het feit dat zijn mensenlichaam al niet bepaald slank en fit was, maar Wormstaart dacht niet dat hij het meer dan een week zou uithouden als rat.

Waar was Remus? Wormstaart keek zwakjes om zich heen. Als zijn knaagdierenstembanden ertoe instaat waren geweest, had hij gekreund. Tijd om weer te gaan...

Dit ging nog minstens zes trappen en een dozijn gangen en zalen door (hij raakte al snel de tel kwijt vanwege het gebrek aan zuurstof in zijn hersenen), totdat ze aankwamen bij het portret van de Dikke Dame. Wormstaart was te laat om naar binnen te kunnen glippen, maar kon het niet opbrengen dat erg te vinden. Hij was te moe. Gelukkig kwam Remus al snel weer te voorschijn met zijn boekentas over zijn schouder. Niet zo gelukkig betekende dit dat Wormstaart weer moest gaan rennen. De trappen waren deze keer echter makkelijker; na zijn eerste uitglijder op de trap (of liever, van de trap af) tussen de zesde en vijfde verdieping, wachtte hij gewoon tot Remus de lagere verdieping had bereikt en liet zich dan vallen. Van de blauwe plekken zou hij gelukkig de volgende dag pas last krijgen.

Toen Remus zich in de bibliotheek installeerde om huiswerk te maken zocht Wormstaart een plekje voor zichzelf tussen twee boeken op een lage plank, vanwaar hij een oogje op de weerwolf kon houden zonder zelf gezien te worden, en kon hij een beetje bijkomen. Hij begon een beetje bang te worden dat hij misschien iets fout had gedaan in bij het transformeren, en dat hij daardoor zo snel uitgeput raakte. Of het kon ook gewoon zijn dat hij te dik was. Maar al snel verdwenen zelfs die gedachten, en moest Wormstaart moeite doen om wakker te blijven. Hij woog net afwezig de voor- en nadelen van het knabbelen op een stukje boek tegen elkaar af toen Lily Evers verscheen. Wormstaart schoot zo recht overeind als maar kon in het lichaam van een rat, en spitste zijn oren terwijl Lily Remus benaderde en een hand op zijn schouder legde.

Hij kon niet horen wat het was dat ze in zijn oor fluisterde en dat zijn uitdrukking zo somber liet worden, maar haar reactie ('En denk maar niet dat je eronderuit kunt komen, Remus Lupos.') was luid en duidelijk. Hij kon zien dat Remus het toch probeerde. 'Het heeft geen zin Remus. Die hondenoogjes werken niet bij mij. En sorry dat ik het zeg, maar ze zijn helemaal niet zo effectief. Je ziet er maar vreemd uit zo, meer als het welpje van een wolf dan als een puppy.'

Remus was niet de enige die verstijfde door die nonchalante opmerking. Gelukkig leek Lily het nerveuze gegrinnik dat Remus uit zijn keel wist te wringen te zien als een teken dat hij het ermee eens was dat hij niet conventioneel schattig was.

Op Lily's aandringen begon Remus zijn tas in te pakken. Doodsbang om weer achter hem aan te moeten rennen schoot Peter uit zijn schuilplaats toen Remus weg liep om een paar boeken terug te zetten op hun planken, en klom in de boekentas. Wormstaart probeerde zichzelf nog steeds onzichtbaar te maken tussen de rollen perkament en ganzenveren toen er een boek op zijn hoofd neerkwam. Het toverdrankenboek van Remus, aan het gewicht te oordelen.

Een beetje duizelig en platgedrukt, maar wel handig weggestopt werd Wormstaart meegedragen op Remus' schouder terwijl Remus weggesleept werd door Lily. De kleine spion hield zijn oren gespitst, maar de andere twee kletsten alleen over koetjes en kalfjes. Bijna dwangmatig, merkte hij op. Na een tijdje werd de tas neergezet. Wormstaart werd bijna weer geplet. Hij baande zichzelf een weg naar de flap zodat hij zowel kon zien wat er gebeurde, als beter kon horen.

Ze waren aangekomen in een verlaten klaslokaal. Remus stond ongemakkelijk bij het bureau van de leraar terwijl Lily buiten Wormstaarts gezichtsveld rondliep en, naar de geluiden te oordelen, verscheidene spreuken door de kamer wierp. Gordijnen verschenen voor de ramen en kaarsen werden aangestoken. Het leek bijna romantisch. Wacht even, romantisch?

Lily dook weer op en ging met haar handen op haar heupen en haar hoofd schuingehouden voor Remus staan. Remus verstijfde onder haar blik.

'We hebben een hoop werk te doen.' zei Lily, en hief haar staf op. 'Dus laten we beginnen.'

Met een zwiep van haar toverstok werd Remus' schoolgewaad betoverd, zodat het op een galagewaad leek. Nog een zwiep, en haar eigen gewaad was een elegante baljurk geworden. Ze knikte, tevreden met het resultaat.

'Geweldig. En nu, mijn beste Remus, ga jij me verleiden.'

_Wat krijgen we nou?_ dacht Wormstaart.


	7. Dat Zag Je Zeker Niet Aankomen

**Hoofdstuk Zeven; Dat Zag Je Zeker Niet Aankomen**

Wormstaart wist niet goed wat hij van het tafereel moest maken. Lily probeerde Remus zover te krijgen dat hij haar zou verleiden, maar Remus... tja...

Lily probeerde Remus haar ten dans te laten vragen, maar hij kon alleen maar gestotter uitbrengen. Om de situatie te redden draaide ze de rollen om en vroeg _hem_ ten dans. Dat bracht hem aan het praten.

'Nee echt, dat is heel vriendelijk van je, maar ik kan niet. Mijn moeder zegt altijd dat je een half uur lang niet mag zwemmen of rennen na een maaltijd.'

'Het avondeten was bijna twee uur geleden.'

'Nou ja, ik heb vanavond veel meer gegeten dan gewoonlijk. Jij sleurde me weg van het ontbijt en ik heb het middageten gemist, dus ik had ontzettende honger.'

'Remus, alsjeblieft...'

Remus zuchtte, verslagen. 'Het is niet eerlijk, weet je. Jouw hondenoogjes zijn veel beter dan de mijne.'

Lily lachte. 'Eigenlijk zijn het kattenoogjes. Veel effectiever dan hondenoogjes.'

'Kattenoogjes dan. Okee, ik zal met je dansen.' Zonder zich verder te verzetten tegen het onontkoombare liet hij zich door Lily bij de hand nemen, waarna zij ze op de juiste plaatsen plantte. Zijn enige commentaar was: 'Je weet toch wel heel zeker dat dit _absoluut_ nodig is, hè? Je probeert niet gewoon wraak te nemen omdat ik zulk waardeloos gezelschap ben door me dingen te laten doen waar ik me enorm ongemakkelijk bij voel?'

'Remus,' zei Lily teder. 'Je bent één van de aardigste mensen die ik ken. Ik geniet heel veel van je gezelschap. Dit -' Ze zwaaide met haar toverstok, en uit het niets klonk een zacht deuntje. '- je leren ontspannen, je bijbrengen wat een meisje verwacht qua romantiek - dit is een geschenk. Ik wil dat je je charme in je voordeel aanwendt en het meisje dat je leuk vindt ervan overtuigt wat een geweldig iemand je bent.' Ze leidde hem van zijn plek, bracht hen aan het dansen. Remus had het gevoel dat hij ieder moment flauw kon vallen, maar vermande zich voordat hij haar op die manier kon beledigen.

'Dan je, Lily.' zei hij zacht. 'Je weet niet hoeveel het voor me betekent om iemand dat te horen zeggen.' Ze keek alsof ze het wel kon raden. 'Ik weet niet hoe ik je ooit terug kan betalen.'

'Ik ben tevreden als je je best doet om alles wat ik je leer onder de knie te krijgen. Dus hou op met gezichten trekken, Remus. Ik snap dat je nerveus bent, je hebt dit tenslotte nog nooit gedaan. Maar _probeer_ tenminste kalm en zelfverzekerd over te komen. Je zult zien dat je veel makkelijker vrienden maakt als je zeker van jezelf lijkt. En zodra je aan de situatie gewent bent geraakt verdwijnt je nervositeit vanzelf.'

Hoe ironisch. Er ontsnapte Remus een lachje, een bittere lach, omdat hij wist dat hij steeds weer aan de situatie gewend moest raken, maand na maand, nadat de wolf hem aan flarden had gescheurd en hij zichzelf weer samen moest zien te rapen. Maar wanneer Lily het zei leek het vooruitzicht heel wat minder afschrikwekkend, en bijna iets om naar uit te kijken. Dat de mensen om wie je gaf je zo vaak hun trouw bewezen was zeldzaam. Een kostbare ervaring. Tenminste, zolang je nog mensen _had_ om wie je kon geven...

Om de overmatige grimmigheid die hem dreigde te overspoelen af te wenden, vroeg Remus: 'Hoe nemen jouw vriendinnen het eigenlijk op dat je opeens zoveel tijd met me doorbrengt?'

'O, ik heb ze gewoon verteld dat het te maken heeft met onze taken als klassenoudsten. Geen probleem.' zei Lily zonder haar doordringende groene ogen van Remus' gezicht af te halen. 'Over vrienden gesproken... zijn jij en Potter en Zwarts nog steeds...'

Remus knikte. Hij betreurde wat er gebeurd was, en wat er nog stond te gebeuren. Hij wilde nog liever zijn dwaze trots opgeven dan hij hij weg wilde rennen van Lily en haar goedbedoelde lessen. Maar toegeven aan de behoefte om zich in een hoekje te verschuilen en te gaan huilen zou laf zijn. Hij kon zich zulke zwakte niet veroorloven. Zijn "trots" was de enige vorm van waardigheid die hem nog restte. Hij moest leren het leven te trotseren en ermee om te gaan. Het zou moeilijk zijn en ongetwijfeld vele teleurstellingen met zich meebrengen, maar Remus wist één ding zeker; hij kon niet zijn hele leven doorbrengen in de geïsoleerde toestand waarin hij was opgegroeid, en hij kon niet verwachten dat er nog meer vrienden zomaar te voorschijn zouden springen (al dan niet uit de toiletten van de Zweinsteinexpres), zich aan hem vastklampen als bloedzuigers en hem met geweld uit zijn schulp zouden trekken. Hij wilde meer van het leven dan kliekjes en liefdadigheid. Hij moest alleen nog leren om het op te eisen.

'Ze behandelen je niet altijd even goed, hè?' vroeg Lily voorzichtig.

Remus keek haar met een zorgvuldig neutrale uitdrukking aan. 'Ze zijn zo slecht nog niet, weet je. Meestal.' zei hij. 'Ze menen de helft van de dingen niet die ze zeggen of doen. Het is alleen... nogal moeilijk praten met ze, soms. Niet zoals met jou.'

De 'Code' waarop Sirius en James altijd aandrongen (waarschijnlijk zodat ze niet constant een oogje op de twee andere, minder onstuitbare Sluipers hoefden te houden) had Remus nooit erg effectief toegeschenen wanneer het echt op aankwam. Het was de bedoeling dat ze in alle soorten noodgevallen op de Code terug zouden vallen, maar in de praktijk kwam het neer op een noodlijn voor dingen zoals nablijfuren, Zwadderaar-gerelateerde zaken, na-vollemaanse depressie en problemen met huiswerk. Oplossingen bestonden vaak uit lichamelijke of academische steun of toepasselijke (of absurd grote, afhankelijk van hoe je ernaar keek) hoeveelheden chocolade of gloeiwijn. In het verlenen van _echte_ emotionele steun waren geen van de Sluipers erg goed.

Lily glimlachte wrang, maar de behoedzame blik in haar ogen bleef. 'Dat is kennelijk het probleem van een heleboel jongens. Hun behoefte de macho uit te hangen maakt het hen onmogelijk om eerlijk te zijn tegen zichzelf en tegen anderen.'

Remus grinnikte. 'En natuurlijk ben ik lang niet zo macho als James en Sirius. Dus daar zit waarschijnlijk de kink in de kabel.'

'Hm. Ik betwijfel of er iemand is die de arrogantie van Potter en Zwarts kan evenaren. Maar met jou komt het wel goed. Je hebt een goed hoofd op je schouders en je hart zit op de juiste plaats. Waar heb je zo goed leren dansen, trouwens?'

'Watte?' Remus struikelde prompt. 'Oeps.'

Lily hielp hem grijnzend overeind. 'Ik denk dat we later nog maar eens terug moeten komen op het dansen. Gelukkig is er geen bal met Halloween, toch Remus?'

'Het spijt me. Het is ongepast om een dame voor haar waardeloze danspartner te moeten laten zorgen.'

'In tegendeel, dat is vaak het enige wat wij meisjes doen in het gezelschap van mannen. En noem jezelf niet waardeloos.'

Lily liet de muziek, die irritant eentonig begon te worden, stoppen, en creëerde een nieuw scenario. Ze wilde zeker weten dat hij voorbereid zou zijn op alles wat hem kon overkomen, legde ze uit, en zou doorgaan met haar oefeningen tot hij ze uit kon voeren zonder er als een hark met een tomaat erboven op bij te staan. Na hun gewaden weer normaal te hebben getoverd vroeg ze Remus "haar mee uit wandelen te nemen".

'Wees gewoon een heer, zoals je normaal bent, en het lukt heus wel.'

'Goed dan.' Remus bood haar zijn arm aan met minimale hark-en-tomaat-symptomen, en Lily haakte tevreden haar arm door de zijne.

'Stel je nu voor dat ik Shara ben -' Ze zwiepte haar toverstaf in het rond en er verscheen een uitvergrootte, bewegende foto van het blonde meisje, dat als een masker voor haar gezicht bleef zweven. '- en dat je mij meeneemt op een afspraakje. Waar zou je me mee naartoe nemen?'

'Eh, Zweinsveld?' giste Remus. Zijn mondhoeken en één wenkbrauw begonnen te trekken terwijl hij de illusie die Lily had gecreëerd bestudeerde.

'Nee maar, wat een briljante ingeving. Wees eens specifieker.'

'De Drie Bezemstelen?'

'Wat dacht je ervan haar te _vragen_ waar ze naar toe wil?'

'Je probeert me toch niet in zo'n knul te veranderen die helemaal bij hun vriendinnetje onder de plak zit, hè?'

'Maar natuurlijk niet! Hoe kom je op zo'n bizar idee?' vroeg Lily plagend.

'O, ik weet niet. Misschien denk ik dat omdat jij het type bent dat als Dreuzel een bh-verbrandende feminist zou zijn geworden, je afkeer van macho's, en...'

_Shara._ Dat zou wel genoeg zijn. Bewijs zo concreet als een naam zou zelfs James niet kunnen negeren. Als Wormstaart nou alleen nog een manier wist om alles wat hij had gezien en gehoord aan James uit te leggen zonder een bloedbad te ontketenen...

**I-oOo-I**

Sirius sloeg hem op de schouder. 'Mooi staaltje denkwerk, Wormstaart. Laat mij het nieuws maar overbrengen.'

Ze beklommen de trap naar hun slaapzaal. Eenmaal daar gooide Sirius abrupt de deur open en bulderde: 'HA! IK ZEI HET TOCH!', waardoor James zo erg schrok dat hij van zijn bed viel.

'Sirius!' riep Peter geschokt uit.

'Sorry, ik kon het niet laten.'

'Wat krijgen we nou?' stamelde James vanaf de vloer.

'Remus zit niet achter Lily Evers aan, maar achter een meisje genaamd Shara... Karren, denk ik. Vierdejaars Huffelpuf, bleekblond haar, kleur ogen onbekend, geen opvallend uiterlijk, behoorlijk stilletjes, al met al nogal saai.' zei Sirius, diep in zijn mentale archieven gravend.

'Lily is veilig?' fluisterde James. Toen Sirius knikte let hij zich languit op de grond vallen, met zijn handen over zijn gezicht. 'O, Merlijn zij gedankt.' Voor Sirius, die zuchtte, klonk het alsof hij zojuist had gehoord dat zijn executie afgelast was. James haalde zijn handen door zijn haar en staarde naar het plafond terwijl er langzaam een grijns op zijn gezicht verscheen. Toen sprong hij plotseling overeind en pompte zijn vuist in de lucht, schreeuwend: 'YES!' Sirius liet zijn vriend begaan terwijl die juichend een overwinningsdansje maakte door de slaapzaal. Het begon echter al snel op zijn zenuwen te werken.

'Okee James, je hebt je zin gehad.' zei hij. 'Kun je nou ophouden je zo debiel te gedragen?'

Dat kon James; hij zette zijn brede grijns op een lager pitje en hield op met dansen. Toch greep hij Peter en omhelsde hem zo stevig dat er botten kraakten, en draaide de kleinere jongen in de rondte tot zijn voeten van de vloer kwamen. 'Dank je Wormstaart, dank je! Je gelooft niet hoe dankbaar ik ben. Wat heb je ontdekt? Vertel me alles!'

Sirius begon te praten voordat Peter het in zijn door euforie vertroebelde hoofd kon halen te antwoorden. Hij vertelde wat Wormstaart had gadegeslagen, waarbij hij nauwkeurig de intimiteit van Lily's acties verdoezelde. Hoewel James het nog steeds niet prettig leek te vinden hoe dicht Remus bij Lily was, kwam er een klein glimlachje over zijn lippen terwijl hij luisterde naar hoe ze zich had gedragen.

'Dat is mijn Lily.' mompelde hij. Sirius keek hem vreemd aan en trok sceptisch een wenkbrauw op, maar zijn vriend gebaarde dat hij door moest gaan. James was vooral geïnteresseerd in wat Remus over hen had gezegd.

'Dat is geweldig.' zei hij. 'Dat betekent dat hij niet meer kwaad op ons is. Of tenminste niet meer zo kwaad dat hij niet naar rede wil luisteren.'

Sirius' mond vertrok grimmig. 'Hm.' was het enige dat hij te zeggen had.

James ging door: 'Ik neem aan dat ik m'n excuses moet maken. Hij had tenslotte gelijk... Mijn beschuldigingen waren onterecht.' Hij haalde onzeker een hand door zijn haar. 'Ja. Dat is wat ik ga doen.' Zich tot Sirius wendend zei hij: 'En het spijt me dat ik de laatste paar dagen zo'n klootzak ben geweest. Vergeef je het me?'

'Ik weet toch hoe je bent.' mompelde Sirius, zijn schouders ophalend. 'Evers doet rare dingen met je hoofd. Je beseft het meestal niet eens, dus ik kan het je niet echt kwalijk nemen.'

'Nou, bedankt zeg.' zei James met een sarcastische glimlach. 'Fijn te weten dat je zo optimistisch denkt over mijn geestelijke toestand.'

**I-oOo-I**

'Hee, Remus?'

De bleke jongen keek behoedzaam op naar de figuur in de deuropening, zijn tandenborstel nog steeds in zijn mond. Het kwam bij James op dat Remus wel eens de indruk kon krijgen dat hij hem vanuit die positie met geweld kon weerhouden te passeren - zoals Sirius de vorige avond gedaan had. Dus glimlachte James een naar hij hoopte innemende, geruststellende glimlach.

'Hoor eens, ik wilde zeggen dat het me spijt wat er beneden is gebeurt. Je had gelijk, ik was paranoïde.'

Remus staarde hem aan, zijn wenkbrauwen bedachtzaam samengetrokken. Hij wendde zich weer tot de spiegel om zijn tanden te poetsen, zijn mond te spoelen en zijn spullen op te ruimen, terwijl James de radertjes die in zijn hoofd draaiden bijna kon zien. Uiteindelijk zei hij: 'Jullie hebben me dus bespioneerd.' James' gezicht begon te branden terwijl Remus hem recht aankeek. 'Je zou dat niet zeggen als je er niet honderd procent zeker van was dat ik niet op Lily val.'

Au. Ja, dat was waar, dat _wist_ James, maar het één van zijn vrienden te horen zeggen stak toch.

'Ja, okee, je hebt het door.' gaf hij schoorvoetend toe. 'Zoals je al zei, ik ben soms moeilijk benaderbaar.'

Remus schudde zijn hoofd. 'Soms zou ik willen dat ik een Sluiposcoop bij me kon dragen, gewoon om er verzekerd van te zijn dat er achter mijn rug om niets stiekems aan de hand is. En dat is allemaal jullie schuld.'

'Ben je boos?' Het was verstandiger dat ronduit aan Remus te vragen, want hij liet het gewoonlijk niet merken als het zo was. Zijn recente uitbarstingen waren behoorlijk schokkend geweest.

'Hoe hebben jullie het gedaan?'

'We hebben Peter gevraagd je te schaduwen in zijn rattengedaante.'

De weerwolf keek hem een tijdje met een ondoorgrondelijke uitdrukking aan voordat hij sprak. 'Juist ja.' Hij klonk opgelucht, maar niet bepaald _blij_. 'Nee, ik ben niet kwaad. Ik kan niet zeggen dat ik het niet verwacht had.'

'Kun je me vergeven dat ik dacht dat je achter Lily aanzat?' Het was hem geraden, want James hield er absoluut niet van op deze manier door het stof te gaan. Zelfs niet voor een vriend.

'Ik ben daar nooit kwaad om geweest.'

James glimlachte dankbaar. 'Je bent een kei, Maanling. Dus, zand erover?' Hij hield zijn hand uit.

'Nee.' zei Remus prompt.

James' mond viel open. 'Wat? Maar -'

'Ik heb niet gezegd dat ik niet boos was. Alleen dat jouw paranoia niet de reden was.'

'Wat dan wel?'

'Zoek dat maar eens uit.' zei Remus, en glipte langs James, op weg naar bed.

**I-oOo-I**

'Het is waarschijnlijk omdat ik zijn meisje beledigd heb. Gaf de indruk dat ze hem niet zou willen.' was de volgende dag James' conclusie.

Hij, Sirius en Peter zaten bij het vuur in de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor. Sirius vergrootte met een versteend gezicht gestadig zijn voorsprong in hun dagelijkse wedstrijdje "wie kan de hoogste cijfers halen met de minste inspanning", omdat James moeite had zijn aandacht bij zijn werk te houden. Peter zweette over zijn huiswerk voor Gedaanteveranderingen heen en wierp steeds smekende blikken op Sirius en James. Gewoonlijk vroeg hij Remus om hulp, maar aangezien die niet aanwezig was, bleven zijn stille smeekbeden onbeantwoord. En toen James van het ene op het andere moment zei wat hij zei, werd hij nog stiller.

'Ik bedoel, wat zou het anders kunnen zijn?' ging James door. 'Dat ik niet iedere keer dat jullie denigrerend over Evers praten uit _mijn_ dak ga betekent niet dat hij dat niet zou doen als het om die Shara gaat. Hij heeft het er toch altijd over dat we iedereen als een potentiële Sluiper moeten behandelen? Eerlijkheid en gelijkheid enzo.'

'Dat is een leuke gedachte.' mompelde Sirius vanachter zijn Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten boek. 'Wij staan gelijk aan types als Secretus voor hem.'

James fronste bezorgd, maar besloot niet te reageren op die opmerking. Sirius was al de hele dag in een sombere, broeierige stemming geweest. En nu James erover nadacht, was hij ook de vorige avond zichzelf niet geweest. Het was beter om hem met rust te laten wanneer hij zo'n bui had. Het ging vanzelf wel over.

'Toch is het vreemd... Remus wordt nooit kwaad. Dus waarom nu opeens wel? We hebben wel vaker de spot gedreven met zijn gebrek aan liefdesleven, en het heeft nog nooit dit effect gehad..'

'Er is een gezegde. "De laatste druppel." Zegt dat je wat?' zei Sirius.

_Negeer het. Gewoon negeren,_ hield James zichzelf voor._ Hem slaan helpt niet om hem er sneller overheen te laten komen._ Maar verdomme... Sirius kon onmogelijk gelijk hebben met zijn nare opmerkingen. Okee, dus ze lieten wel eens wat druppels in de emmer van Remus' geduld lopen. Maar je zou toch denken dat zo'n ernstig geval van harigheid zonder aarzelen te accepteren, en faunaten te worden om het feit dat ze geen Orde van Merlijn konden behalen door het medicijn voor lycantropie te ontdekken goed te maken, zou tellen als de donatie van een heus zwembad om de druppels in op te vangen. En wat zou Sirius daarvan weten?

'Heeft Remus jou iets verteld dat je niet tegen mij hebt gezegd?' vroeg James zachtjes.

Sirius keek beledigd door de suggestie dat hij dingen geheim hield voor zijn beste vriend. 'Nee. Maar ik heb hersens, weet je.'

'Bij Merlijn, Sluipvoet! Wat heb je toch vandaag?'

'Niks.' snauwde Sirius.

'Lul niet, Sirius. Je bent af en toe net zo erg als Maanling.'

Sirius keek hem even woest aan voordat hij zich terugtrok achter zijn boek. Hij weigerde daarna James nog aan te kijken of antwoord te geven op zijn vragen, en James was niet in de stemming om stennis te schoppen om dat toch gedaan te krijgen. Hij keek naar zijn eigen huiswerk en schoof het abrupt weg. Hij maakte het later wel. De gedachte aan Remus zat hem al de hele dag dwars, en nu moest Sirius ook zo nodig zorgen veroorzaken. Hij wilde tenminste één van de puzzels genaamd Zijn Vrienden oplossen voordat hij over huiswerk na moest denken. En aangezien Sirius nog humeuriger leek te zijn dan hij had gedacht, bleef Remus over. Hij had tenminste geklonken alsof er nog met hem te praten viel.

Okee dan. Waar kon Remus zo kwaad om zijn geworden? Sirius had zo ongeveer gezegd dat hij nooit een meisje zou kunnen krijgen, en dat had hij zelf nog eens herhaald. En waarom ook niet? Voorzover zij konden zien waren meisjes alleen in Remus geïnteresseerd als surrogaat-broertje. Hij had nooit sjans met iemand, en tot drie dagen geleden had hij nooit buitengewoon geïnteresseerd geleken in het andere geslacht. Dus natuurlijk waren ze verrast geweest. Maar James was echt bezorgd over de resultaten van Remus' romantische kruistocht, en hij begreep waarom Lily hem wilde helpen. Zelfs als het hem niet aanstond _- dat is het! Natuurlijk! Waarom heb ik daar niet eerder aan gedacht?_

James lachte hardop. 'Ik weet het!' zei hij, en sprong op. Hij keek opgewonden naar Sirius en Peter. 'Lily is bezig Remus voor te bereiden op Halloween, dus waarom zorgen wij er niet voor dat Shara ook klaar is? Ah?' Met een brede grijns op zijn gezicht spreidde hij zijn armen. 'Zo zal het Maanling zeker duidelijk worden dat we hem en zijn beslissingen steunen. Wat zeggen jullie ervan?'

Met een verward en rood aangelopen gezicht zei Peter: 'D - dat is een geweldig idee, Gaffel.'

James wendde zich tot Sirius, zijn wenkbrauwen verwachtingsvol opgetrokken. Sirius trok een gezicht, keek neer op zijn boek, en zakte lui onderuit in zijn stoel.

'Sirius?'

Geen antwoord.

'Sirius!'

Het zelfde resultaat.

'Ach kom op nou Sluipvoet, is dit echt nodig? Ik weet dat je chagrijnig bent, maar dit is Remus waar we het over hebben. Weet je nog? De vriend met het harige probleempje die jij een paar dagen geleden hebt beledigd, en die sindsdien weigert een normaal gesprek met ons te voeren?'

'Herinner me er niet aan.' grauwde Sirius, en sloeg zijn boek neer op de armleuning van zijn stoel. Hij sprong op en wendde zich tot James. 'Als jij hem wilt helpen zijn meisje te versieren, prima, maar verwacht niet dat ik meewerk. Ik heb mijn bijdrage geleverd, en nou wil ik met rust gelaten worden.'

'Wat krijgen we nou?' zei James, die volkomen de kluts kwijt was. 'Sirius, wat is er aan de hand? Jij was degene die erop stond dat Maanlings onschuld bewezen werd, dus waarom -'

'Ik deed dat voor _jou_, niet voor hem. Ik ga helemaal niets doen om die klootzak te helpen.'

James staarde hem met grote ogen aan. 'Sirius...'

'Niks geen "Sirius".' tierde de hondenfaunaat verder. Hij begon rood aan te lopen. 'Hij heeft me beledigd, die vuile hypocriet, en ik pik het niet.'

'Maar jij hebt hem eerst beledigd!'

'Ik pik het niet!' herhaalde Sirius, zo hard dat er naar hem omgekeken werd. Hij greep zijn Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten boek en zijn rollen perkament en ganzenveren, schudde de hand die James op zijn schouder legde af en stoof richting de slaapzalen.

Onderaan de trap hield hij even stil, draaide zich om en riep door de leerlingenkamer: 'Heeft iemand mijn schroevendraaier gezien?'

Ten antwoord steeg er een gemompel op uit de aanwezige leerlingen, variërend van 'Nee, sorry.' tot 'Wat is een schroevendraaier?'

'Okee, dan niet.' snauwde hij, en stampte de trap op.

Terwijl hij zijn beste vriend nastaarde kreeg James, om de één of andere reden, het gevoel dat dit was hoe de andere Sluipers zich moesten voelen wanneer hij bleef tieren over Lily. Het was om gek van te worden. Hoe hielden ze het met hem uit?


	8. Vertel Me Alsjeblieft Dat Ik Droom

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Aangezien iedereen er zo benieuwd naar is (niet dus, maar ach), zal ik een beetje uitleg geven over Shara: _Teknoman_ (of, om de oorspronkelijke Japanse titel te gebruiken, _Tekkaman Blade_), is de serie waar ik Shara (die oorspronkelijk Carter van haar achternaam heette) van heb geleend. Het is een Japanse tekenfilm, beter bekend als een anime, en best oud. De beeldkwaliteit is dus niet zo best, waardoor ik er nooit helemaal zeker van ben geweest welke kleur ogen Shara heeft... (Vandaar dat niemand weet welke kleur ogen ze echt heeft. :P ) Het lijkt een soort paars. Hier, kijk maar:

www. fanimanga .com/ TB/shara. html

Meer informatie over de originele Shara en Teknoman in de PSAN. Voor nu, veel plezier met lezen!

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**Hoofdstuk Acht; Vertel Me Alsjeblieft Dat Ik Droom**

James wist niet zeker hoe hij zichzelf in zijn huidige toestand (een van schok en doodsangst) had weten te manoeuvreren. Nou ja, dat wist hij wel (Sirius was vertrokken, hij had zich beseft dat hij geen aandacht had geschonken aan wat Sirius had gezegd over Shara, hij had Peter gevraagd nog eens uit te leggen wat hij ontdekt had, en Peter had gehoorzaamd), maar het was moeilijk te geloven dat hij het echt zo had laten gebeuren zoals het gebeurd was. En toch had hij dat, en het was zo, en... o, verdomme. Waarom had hij eerder niet meer aandacht besteed aan wat Sirius te zeggen had in plaats van zich aan te stellen over Evers? Als hij het eerder gemerkt had, had hij tenminste... nou ja, hij wist niet zeker wat hij had kunnen doen, maar dan had hij het tenminste eerder geweten!

'Vertel me alsjeblieft niet dat je net zei dat haar achternaam Karren is.' zei hij zwakjes, en dook weg in de zachte stoel. Hij zag de hulpeloze uitdrukking op Peters gezicht, kreunde, en liet zijn gezicht in zijn handen vallen. 'Van alle meisjes die Remus kon hebben uitgekozen...'

'W - wat is er mis?'

'Als haar achternaam Karren is, en ze in Huffelpuf zit, dan moet ze het zusje van Nick en Cain Karren zijn.'

'Die klinken bekend...' zei Peter onzeker.

'Ik heb hun namen vast wel eens uitgeschreeuwd in mijn slaap. Het zijn de Beukers van Huffelpuf, Wormstaart! Lange, gespierde zevendejaars die met hun knokkels kraken zodra je vreemd naar hun kleine zusje kijkt.'

De kleur trok op dramatische wijze uit Peters gezicht weg, maar James besteedde er geen aandacht aan. Het gebeurde wel vaker. James haalde onzeker zijn hand door zijn haar terwijl zijn hersenen op topsnelheid werkten om alles wat hij over Shara Karren wist bij elkaar te brengen.

'Dus, Shara Karren, Shara Karren... Vierdejaars Huffelpuf. Blond haar en klein voor haar leeftijd. Ziet er verdacht Malfidus-achtig uit, maar har familie zit vol Dreuzelkinderen. Twee bloeddorstige oudere broers - nee, eigenlijk drie, maar Conrad is al afgestudeerd. Hij is nu astroloog, geloof ik. Moeder Karren is dood... ik neem aan dat dat de reden is dat de broers zo beschermend zijn. Ze is erg stil, hoewel ze niet dom of saai lijkt. In het weekend gaat ze uit in een oranje jurk. Pracht van een voorgevel, hoewel haar gezicht nogal gewoontjes is. Haar ogen zijn grijsachtig-groen, maar ze draagt gekleurde contactlenzen, dus het verandert nogal eens. Het best in Kruidenkunde, slechtst in Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten. Ze gebruikt een duur parfum.' Als zij het type was dat Sirius "saai" noemde wilde James niet weten wat voor meisjes zijn heethoofdige vriend "interessant" vond.

Peter keek verrast. 'Wauw, je weet wel veel van haar.'

James haalde zijn schouders op, hoewel er een blos over zijn gezicht kwam. 'Ze droeg vroeger een bril, en ik hou een oogje op iedereen in Zweinstein die een bril draagt.'

'O... omdat je zelf een bril draagt, toch?' zei Peter, wiens gezicht straalde van trots omdat hij het begrepen had.

'Ja ja, omdat ik zelf een bril draag.' zei James prikkelbaar. Alsof het zijn schuld was dat ze hem op de Dreuzelbasisschool "brillenjoeker" noemden. 'Maar daar gaat het niet om. Wat wij moeten doen, is uit zien te vinden of Shara gevoelens voor Remus heeft, en zo ja, wat voor _soort_ gevoelens. Als hij iets bij haar probeert uit te halen waar ze niet van gediend is, heeft hij niet alleen een pissig meisje om zich zorgen over te maken, maar ook twee gorilla's van tweeënhalve meter lang - met hersenen deze keer, in tegenstelling tot Korzel en Kwast - die zijn bloed wel kunnen drinken.'

Peter keek ongelovig. Tot zijn grote irritatie besefte James dat dit waarschijnlijk meer te maken had met zijn implicatie dat Remus zou proberen "iets met haar uit te halen" dan met "tweeënhalve meter lange gorilla", wat, hoewel overdreven, inderdaad een stuk realistischer was dan het idee dat Remus Shara lastig zou gaan vallen als ze hem niet leuk bleek te vinden. Zelfs Wormstaart keerde zich tegen hem - zijn trouwe volgeling, die hij zover kon krijgen om de grond onder zijn voeten te aanbidden.

Peter wist er een voorzichtig 'Remus is niet zoals j-' uit te krijgen voordat hij de stormachtige blik van James zag en zichzelf abrupt het zwijgen oplegde.

'Hoe dan ook,' zei James, waarmee hij alle commentaar die Peter nog zou kunnen hebben gehad afkapte, en uit zijn stoel bij het vuur kwam om zijn spullen bij elkaar te rapen. Het werd al laat. Misschien zou hij de volgende ochtend helderder kunnen denken, na er een nachtje over te hebben geslapen. 'We moeten iets doen. Als Remus ook maar een vinger uitsteekt naar dat meisje van Karren zullen Nick en Cain hem tot moes vervloeken. We moeten zien te voorkomen dat dat gebeurt.'

'Dus... wat gaan we doen?' vroeg Peter onzeker.

'Erachter komen of Shara geïnteresseerd is in Remus.' zei James zonder uit te weiden. De enige manier die hij op dat moment kon bedenken om dat voor elkaar te krijgen was het haarzelf of haar vrienden te vragen, wat uiteraard alles zou verpesten. De verrassing die Remus aan het voorbereiden was verpesten zou de situatie niet bepaald ten goede komen als ze het goed wilden maken. 'En zo nodig zoeken we uit hoe we Nick en Cain ervan kunnen weerhouden Remus naar Timboektoe te vervloeken.'

Natuurlijk moest Peter juist _die_ vraag stellen waar James geen antwoord op had: 'Hoe?'

**I-oOo-I**

Tijdens het ontbijt de volgende ochtend hield James een oogje op Shara Karren terwijl Peter een oogje op Remus en Sirius hield. De eerste weigerde nog steeds koppig om bij hen in de buurt te blijven zitten, terwijl de laatste alleen in de buurt leek te blijven om te katten over alles wat ze deden.

Nu en dan wist James een glimp op te vangen van het meisje dat zoveel controverse veroorzaakte, tussen de brede schouders van twee zevendejaars met lang, donker haar door. Shara was maar een klein persoontje - piepklein vergeleken met haar oudere broers. De familiegelijkenis was ver te zoeken, maar hun verbintenis was onmiskenbaar voor iedereen die ze samen zag. Als hij logisch nadacht moest James toegeven dat de gebroeders Karren, die altijd lachten, altijd probeerden hun kleine zusje op te vrolijken en ondertussen met de meisjes te flirten, helemaal niet gewelddadig of agressief waren buiten het Zwerkbalveld om. En wanneer je het tere, delicate dingetje zag waar Remus' oog op was gevallen, kreeg je bijna het gevoel dat hun beschermingsdrang alleen maar gerechtvaardigd was. Maar ze waren zo _intimiderend_... Geen wonder dat Shara zo stilletjes was. Als ze ook maar een kik gaf kreeg ze haar broers over zich heen. Zelfs het team van Zwadderig, dat tegenwoordig vol gorilla's leek te zitten, was beducht op de Beukers van Huffelpuf. James was niet iets te vaak gedwongen geweest van hun torenende gestalten terug te deinzen in de gespannen dagen voor een Zwerkbalwedstrijd om zich gemakkelijk te voelen bij de wetenschap dat Remus hen moest trotseren om Shara te bereiken.

Maar hij wist niet wat hij eraan kon doen. Hij werd er gek van. De enige mogelijkheid die hij kon zien die veilig was, was Remus ervan te weerhouden Shara proberen te versieren; de enige mogelijkheid die onmogelijk was. Ze konden Shara niet direct naar haar gevoelens vragen, wat automatisch de optie Shara zelf te vragen met haar broers af te rekenen, uitschakelde. Zouden ze de tweeling misschien direct kunnen benaderen? Het zou lastig zijn. Er was geen garantie dat ze het niet oneens zouden zijn met het plan en Shara in zouden lichten, of ervoor zouden kiezen Remus toch nog weg te jagen.

Om nog maar niet te spreken van het feit dat Remus een weerwolf was. Als wat Remus voor Shara voelde vergelijkbaar was met de voorbestemde liefde van James voor Lily, zou dat in de toekomst uiteindelijk een nog groter probleem worden. Zoals de Karrens nu waren zouden ze het nooit accepteren. James begon te beseffen dat de beslissing om dit te doen Remus zwaar moest zijn gevallen. Bij Merlijn, geen wonder dat hij zo van streek was geraakt door hun reactie...

Hoe hard hij ook nadacht, de oplossing bleef James ontglippen terwijl hij de professors van die dag negeerde. Hij bleef vast komen te zitten, en het feit dat Sirius humeurig bleef en Peter met het uur nerveuzer leek te worden hielp ook niet. Er leek geen enkele manier te zijn waarop ze Remus konden helpen zonder hem tegelijkertijd te hinderen. Ja, ze zouden de onzichtbaarheidsmantel kunnen gebruiken, of Wormstaart eropuit sturen om in zijn rattengedaante Shara te bespioneren, maar die methoden konden wekenlang zonder resultaat blijven, en ze hadden maar tot Halloween. De meeste vertrouwelijke gesprekken, zoals degenen waarin meisjes verklapten op wie ze verliefd waren, werden in de veiligheid van slaapzalen gevoerd; buiten bereik voor jongens. Zelfs jongens in rattenvorm. Rondvragen bij haar vrienden zou verdacht zijn. Ze zou er zeker weten achter komen dat er naar haar gevraagd was. Meisjes leken soms helemaal geen geheimen te kunnen houden.

En toen hij, Sirius en Peter terug kwamen van Verzorging voor Fabeldieren, hun laatste les op maandag, zag James een flits koper op het marmeren bordes, opgloeiend als een baken in het bleke, scherpe herfstlicht, en wist hij het.

Lily.

**I-oOo-I**

De Sluipers waren niet de enigen in wiens hoofden Remus rondbanjerde. Hij kuierde al door Lily Evers' hoofd sinds hij haar had gevraagd waar hij Anderling kon vinden. In een impuls had ze toen toegegeven aan haar nieuwsgierigheid en de spullen van Remus doorzocht. Dat was een slechte gewoonte; tegen de wil van anderen haar neus steken in hun zaken steken. Maar ze zou het niet op willen geven. Ze had het niet moeten doen, ze had erop moeten vertrouwen dat Remus het haar zou vertellen. Maar haar bezorgdheid was sterker gebleken. Hij was een lieve jongen, maar neigde naar foute vrienden. Lily zou het vreselijk vinden als hij in de problemen kwam door die 'Sluipers'. Als ervoor zorgen dat hij in orde was betekende dat ze zijn privacy moest schenden, dan... tja, dan zou dat moeten gebeuren. Hij hoefde het toch nooit te weten te komen, en het was echt voor zijn eigen bestwil.

Remus en zijn capriolen leidden haar zo effectief af dat ze Potter niet eens opmerkte toen hij haar in de bibliotheek naderde totdat het al te laat was.

'Evers?'

Ze draaide zich met een ruk om naar de stem, haar hand al halverwege haar toverstaf. Tot haar verrassing stond Potter echter meer dan een armlengte bij haar vandaan, en hij hield zijn handen in de lucht in een verzoenend gebaar.

'Wat wil je, Potter?' snauwde Lily, die haar verwarring achter irritatie verstopte.

'Ik weet wat je denkt, Evers - Merlijn weet dat ik het ook denk - maar geloof het of niet, maar ik ben hier niet om je mee uit te vragen.'

Lily fronste. 'Ja hoor, en varkens vliegen vanzel- '

'Nee, echt.' zei Potter vlug. 'Ik ben hier voor Remus.'

Lily viel stil. Ze zag hem hoopvol kijken. Lily fronste dieper. Ze zag hem teleurgesteld kijken. 'Werkelijk.' zei ze met ijzige stem. 'Als ik het me goed herinner stond je twee dagen geleden nog tegen hem te schreeuwen, over _mij_.'

'N - nou ja, dat klopt, maar -' stamelde Potter.

'Ik heb je gezegd Remus met rust te laten, Potter. Remus wil niets met je te maken hebben op het moment. Dus leg eens uit hoe dit niet over mij gaat? Je eigen vrienden als smoes gebruiken is een lage streek, zelfs voor jou.'

Eventjes leek Potter oprecht gekwetst. 'Het is geen smoes, Evers.' zei hij tussen op elkaar geklemde tanden door. 'We hebben het goed gemaakt - nou ja, gedeeltelijk. Maar hij weigert nog steeds met ons te praten, dus we willen het helemaal goed maken. En ik denk dat we jou daarvoor nodig hebben.'

Hij vertelde haar dat hij en Zwarts hadden beseft dat ze fout zaten en dat ze hadden besloten te doen wat juist was door Remus hun verontschuldigingen aan te bieden voor hun gedrag (Lily wist niet zeker of ze dat geloofde), en dat Remus had gezegd dat hij niet kwaad was over de dingen waarvoor ze hun excuses hadden aangeboden (wat ze een stuk waarschijnlijker vond, omdat ze betwijfelde of Potter en Zwarts kaasfondue konden begrijpen, laat staan echte menselijke emoties), en dat Remus nu nog steeds niet met hen wilde praten. (Daar kon Lily zich wel in vinden.) Hij legde ook uit dat ze echt spijt hadden, en dat ze het op de een of andere manier goed wilde maken met Remus. Hun plan?

'Shara op Remus voorbereiden.' zei Lily vlak. Waarom klonk dat toch zo bekend?

James knikte gretig. 'Ja! Is het niet perfect? Als we dat doen, dan weet Remus zeker dat we hem steunen. We... hebben hem kennelijk de indruk gegeven dat we dat niet deden, en ik denk dat dat is waarom hij zo kwaad is op ons.'

Het duurde even voor Lily's hoofd ophield met tollen. Hallucineerde ze soms? Had haar wens dat de slimme, knappe, grappige, maar mateloos irritante James Potter in staat zou zijn een lieve jongen te zijn die om andere dingen dan zichzelf (vooral andere mensen) gaf, haar eindelijk gek gemaakt? Was dit James Potter eigenlijk wel? De Potter die zij kende leek letterlijk niet in staat zichzelf ervan te weerhouden vulgaire opmerkingen te maken of mensen in de gang te vervloeken zodra ze hem een beetje irriteerden. Als hij meende wat hij haar nu aan het vertellen was, betekende dat dat er wel eens veel meer in hem verstopt zat dan Lily zich ooit had kunnen voorstellen.

En toch... hoe kon ze weten of zijn bedoelingen echt zo goed waren als hij beweerde? Misschien wilde hij Remus alleen maar terug krijgen aan hun kant omdat ze hem nodig hadden voor één van hun kinderachtige grappen. En Potter kon verhaaltjes ophangen wat hij wilde, maar hoe zat dat met Zwarts? De woordenwisseling die die twee in de leerlingenkamer hadden gehad had een stortvloed aan roddels ontketend die Lily niet was ontgaan. Het leek erop dat de beruchte "Sluipers" uit elkaar gingen vallen. Wie was zij - een klassenoudste - om de ondergang te voorkomen van het grootste stel lastpakken dat de school in jaren had geteisterd? En trouwens, als de Sluipers opgeheven werden, zou Remus misschien eindelijk eens goede vrienden kunnen vinden.

Lily kruiste haar armen over haar borst. 'Is het ooit bij je opgekomen dat Remus misschien gewoon niet wil dat jullie in zijn liefdesleven rondbanjeren?'

'Ik weet dat hij op het moment boos op ons is.' zei James. Hij keek haar recht in de ogen, wat Lily een beetje ongemakkelijk maakte, omdat zijn uitdrukking volstrekt serieus was. Ze had hem nog nooit zo gezien. 'En ik weet dat we het verdienen. Maar we hebben hem altijd gesteund als hij het nodig had. We zijn vrienden geweest door dik en dun, en we zijn niet van plan hem nu in de steek te laten.' Zijn uitdrukking werd bijna smekend toen hij de scepsis op Lily's gezicht zag. 'Hoor eens Evers, ik weet dat je geen erg hoge dunk van me hebt, of van de Sluipers, maar ik meen het. Hij betekent heel veel voor ons drieën, en ik geloof geen moment dat hij gelukkig zou zijn als we nooit meer tegen elkaar praatten.'

Daar zat wel wat in. Ondanks wat Lily van de hele toestand vond, was Remus somber gestemd geweest sinds zijn eerste ruzie met zijn vrienden. Lily had beredeneerd dat hij misschien gewoon moest wennen aan de verandering, maar er drong een straaltje twijfel in haar geest binnen. Potter leek oprecht te zijn... En wat voor bedenkingen ze ook had, ze moest toegeven dat zijn aanbod aantrekkelijk was. Lily kon zelf maar een beperkt resultaat behalen door Remus te trainen. Shara was nog steeds een onbekende factor, één die Lily grote zorgen baarde. Misschien, als ze deed wat Potter vroeg... hm. De Sluipers zelf zouden niet eens een risico vormen. Als ze zich met hen meewerkte zou ze de jongens misschien ervan kunnen weerhouden Remus weer pijn te doen.

De gedachte dat ze zich gedroeg als een Zwadderaar van zich af schuddend, zei Lily: 'Okee. Ik doe mee. Maar jullie kunnen me nergens toe dwingen, en zodra jullie in mijn ogen over de scheef gaan vertel ik Remus over jullie bemoeizuchtige gekonkel. En als het er ook maar op lijkt dat jullie schoolregels gaan overtreden trek ik van jullie alle drie punten af.'

James keek alsof hij zijn oren niet kon geloven. Een brede grijns verscheen op zijn gezicht, en hij zei: 'Echt? O Merlijn, dit is zulk goed nieuws. Dank je Lily, _dank je_. Ik weet niet hoe ik je mijn dankbaarheid duidelijk kan maken. Ik zou je wel kunnen zoenen! Nee, sorry - zo bedoel ik het niet, echt! Ik zou een hippogrief kunnen zoenen als het had gezegd wat jij net zei.'

_Een hippogrief?_ Om de een of andere reden voelde Lily zich beledigd. Maar ze negeerde het gevoel en concentreerde zich op Potter. 'Dus, wat dachten jullie dat ik kon doen?'

Met nog steeds een grijns van oor tot oor legde James uit: 'We hadden nog maar een ruwe schets van het plan, en voordat ik eraan dacht jou om hulp te vragen leek het onmogelijk, maar met jouw hulp zou het wel eens kunnen werken. We willen dat je Shara Karren aanspreekt en uit probeert te vinden of ze op iemand valt. Het zou perfect zijn als je uit zou kunnen zoeken of ze op Remus valt - of tenminste in hem geïnteresseerd zou zijn als vriendje - maar ze mag niet te weten komen wat er aan de hand is. Dat is erg belangrijk; als Shara erachter komt wat wij of Remus van plan zijn, zou dat alles verpesten. We proberen Remus te helpen, niet zijn plannen te ruïneren. O ja, en als het kan - nogmaals, zonder achterdocht op te wekken - moeten we weten hoe Shara's broers over Remus denken.'

'Haar broers?' onderbrak Lily hem. 'Wat hebben die ermee te maken?'

'Jij hebt geen broers, hè?' vroeg James.

'Jij ook niet.' kaatste ze terug.

'Nou ja, nee, maar ik ben een knul, ik weet hoe dit soort dingen werken... Als ik een klein zusje had zou ik nooit toestaan dat iemand die ik niet goedkeur haar probeert te versieren.' Lily merkte dat hij nogal bleek zag. 'En aangezien Nick en Cain Karren de Beukers van Huffelpuf zijn...'

Lily nam aan dat ze net zo bleek moest zijn geworden toen dat kleine detail onder haar aandacht werd gebracht. 'Ik zal zien wat ik kan doen.' beloofde ze.

James keek haar verwonderd aan. 'Nogmaals bedankt, Evers. Dit betekent een hoop voor me. En ook voor de anderen.'

'Kijk maar niet zo blij, Potter. Ik doe dit alleen voor Remus.' waarschuwde ze. Maar voor wie de waarschuwing bedoeld was wist ze niet helemaal zeker. Hij aarzelde, en stak toen onhandig zijn hand uit. Na een moment van verwarring en twijfel nam Lily hem aan.

Dat moest de eerste keer zijn geweest dat er geen geweld kwam kijken bij lichamelijk contact tussen hen tweeën. Een bepaald deel van Lily wenste dat ze vanaf de eerste dag zo waren begonnen.

**I-oOo-I**

Toen James terugkwam in zijn leerlingenkamer zweefde hij bijna.

'Wat heb jij gerookt?' was de eerste, logische, reactie van Sirius.

James liet zichzelf op zijn bed vallen en staarde dromerig naar de hemel van zijn bed, met zijn hand tegen zijn borst gekoesterd. 'Lily zal ons helpen.' zuchtte hij voordat hij terug naar het paradijs zweefde. Hij stelde zich voor dat hij nog steeds de aanraking van haar hand kon voelen.

'Dat is geweldig nieuws!' riep Peter uit.

Sirius snoof. 'Jij bent vast nog beurs van je laatste opdracht, nietwaar kleine rat?'

'Hij heeft gelijk, Sirius. Dus doe me een lol en hou je kop...'

'Hoor wie het zegt!' snauwde Sirius tegen zijn beste vriend.

Voorgenoemde vriend keek hem bevreemd aan. 'Maar Lily heeft met me gepraat. Ze heeft me niet geslagen of vervloekt, ze heeft niet eens één keer tegen me geschreeuwd!'

Dit leek Sirius te beangstigen. James wist niet zeker hoe of waarom, maar de hondenfaunaat leek eerder bezorgd dan geïrriteerd toen hij zich weer op zijn geknutsel concentreerde. Hij probeerde een soort machine in elkaar te zetten, maar zonder schroevendraaier kwam hij niet ver. James liet het allemaal langs zich heen gaan; hij was nog steeds te overweldigd door de tijd die hij met Lily door had gebracht om zich op iets anders te kunnen concentreren. Stilte viel over de slaapzaal en werd een tijdlang alleen verstoord door het gekras van Peters ganzenveer op zijn perkament, het tinkelen van de verscheidene mysterieuze Dreuzeltierelantijnen waar Sirius mee bezig was, en het halfluide gemompel van Sirius, dat vooral bestond uit 'Heb ik door die verdomde Dreuzels verdomme een schroevendraaier nodig die ik niet heb.' en 'Verdomde Yoko Ono.'.

Toen gooide Sirius plotseling zijn spullen neer en zei, de frustratie duidelijk doorklinkend in zijn stem: 'Als Remus zo nodig een meisje wil dat met haar uiterlijk rotzooit, waarom kan hij dan niet een paar jaar wachten? Mijn kleine nichtje Nymphadora zou perfect voor hem zijn.'

'Heb jij een nichtje?' vroeg Peter dom.

'Een die je aan Remus zou koppelen?' vroeg James, iets intelligenter. Hij ging rechtop zitten en fronste door de overblijfselen van zijn euforie heen. 'Verdomme Sluipvoet, je kraamt onzin uit. Ik dacht dat je niet wilde helpen Remus aan een meisje te helpen.'

'D - dit is anders.' sputterde Sirius.

'Waarom?'

'Omdat Nymphadora nog maar twee jaar oud is!'

'Je kunt er toch niet serieus aan denken Remus aan een peuter te koppelen!' riep James uit.

'Precies wat ik bedoel!'

En toen deed Sirus wat hij de laatste tijd constant leek te doen; hij stopte slordig zijn spullen weg en vertrok met de smoes dat hij aan verfmestbommen wilde werken en niet gestoord wenste te worden. Hierbij liet hij een James achter die de neiging voelde het gewoon op te geven de onvoorspelbare stemmingswisselingen van zijn vriend te proberen doorgronden.

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**PSAN:** Laat me dit hoofdstuk afsluiten met wat meer informatie over Shara Carter. Voor wie de notitie in de introductie niet heeft gelezen: ik heb Shara niet zelf verzonnen. Ze was oorspronkelijk een personage uit de mecha anime (non-jargon; Japanse tekenfilm over grote, mensachtige robots) _Teknoman_, ook bekend als _Tekkaman Blade_. (FanFiction .Net heeft er een sectie voor, ga maar eens kijken!) Ze was de jongere zuster van de hoofdpersoon van de show, Nick Carter oftewel Teknoman Blade. Haar rol bestond grotendeels uit doodziek zijn, een gebrekkige vechtmachine zijn terwijl ze stierf, en, nou ja, doodgaan. Ze werd nog wel vermoord door haar andere broer en Nick's tweelingbroer, Cain oftewel Teknoman Saber... Maar op een prachtige manier! Ik heb nooit een mooiere explosie gezien dan degene waarin zij stierf. Maar goed, ik vond altijd dat het zonde was dat ze zo snel stierf nadat ze ein-de-lijk op kwam dagen (Nick had het constant over haar, en aanbad haar bijna), dus toen ik een meisje nodig had voor deze fic besloot ik onmiddellijk om haar te adopteren. Ik heb een heleboel feiten uit _Teknoman_ gebruikt om haar geschiedenis en achtergrond vorm te geven en om haar gedrag te verklaren. Als iemand het wilde weten, trouwens; Shara's oorspronkelijke haarkleur was een melkachtig groen dat grensde aan platinablond. Vandaar de vergelijkingen met Malfidus.

Maar al het bovenstaande kun je beter vergeten, want de heks Shara Karren in dit verhaal is helemaal aangepast aan het _Harry Potter_ universum.

In dit verhaal is Shara Karren de jongste dochter uit een gezin van vier kinderen die zijn opgevoed door hun vader. Haar oudste broer Conrad is al afgestudeerd en Nick en Cain zitten in hun zevende jaar op Zweinstein. (En nee, dit keer zijn ze er niet allemaal op uit elkaar af te maken. :P ) Shara's familie heeft noch rijkdom noch status, aangezien het vaak voorkomt dat leden met Dreuzels trouwen, maar ze zijn een liefhebbende familie. Omdat hun moeder is gestorven toen Shara nog heel jong was, verwennen en beschermen haar grote broers haar, wat haar schuw en een beetje onaangepast heeft gemaakt. (Dit in tegenstelling tot Ginny, waarvan ik denk dat ze altijd stoer heeft moeten zijn, "één van de jongens", om te overleven in haar grotendeels mannelijke familie.) Zoals jullie gelezen hebben, lijkt Shara altijd tevreden te zijn. Deze houding heeft ze aangenomen om ervoor te zorgen dat haar broers zich niet teveel zorgen over haar maken. De problemen die ze af en toe op Zweinstein heeft met mensen die per sé het tovenaarsras zuiver willen houden is nog een reden; omdat haar familie zich zo beschermend opstelt, wil ze niet dat haar vrienden ook redenen krijgen om dat te gaan doen. Haar lievelingsbloem is de amaryllis. (Merk op dat Shara al een flinke kans maakt om ergens tijdens de oorlog van kant te worden gemaakt. *halo*)

Of Shara en Remus samen zullen eindigen? Om daar achter te komen zul je verder moeten lezen...


	9. Gedraag Je Alsjeblieft

**Hoofdstuk Negen; Gedraag Je Alsjeblieft**

'Weet je zeker dat Lily dit goed vindt, Gaffel?' vroeg Peter. Zijn handen begonnen pijn te doen van het vele wringen dat hij er de laatste paar dagen mee deed. Het leek wel alsof hij nergens meer zeker van kon zijn, die bovengenoemde laatste paar dagen. Zijn zenuwen werden er gek van. Het gevreesde eczeem was zelfs al tussen zijn tenen en vingers opgedoken. James leek zijn twijfels echter niet te delen.

'Natuurlijk!' zei de bebrilde jongen nonchalant. Hij haalde met een dromerige grijns op zijn gezicht zijn hoofd achter de bocht in de muur vandaan waaromheen hij aan het gluren was geweest. 'We zijn nu maatjes, weet je nog? Voor deze missie zijn we zelfs handlangers. Ze zal het heus niet erg vinden dat we een oogje op haar houden.'

'O, heet dat tegenwoordig zo?' vroeg een ijzige stem.

James sprong zo'n groot gat in de lucht dat Peter erdoorheen had gepast.

'Lily!' riep hij uit met een hand tegen zijn hart gedrukt. Hij keek de roodharige met de streng over elkaar geslagen armen, die plotseling achter hem was verschenen, verschrikt aan. 'Wat doe jij hier, ging jij niet net met Shara praten?'

'Onze samenwerking is geen excuus om mij te stalken, Potter.' zei Lily, die met een vinger tegen zijn borst porde. 'Als je me wilt helpen, blijf dan weg. Het is _niet_ handig om door jullie tweeën achtervolgd te worden wanneer ik een luchtig praatje met Shara moet maken.'

'Maar Lily, ik dacht dat we -'

'Hoepel op, Potter, of ik trek tien punten van Griffoendor af voor het treiteren van een klassenoudste!'

James trok zich met de staart tussen de benen en een piepende Peter in zijn kielzog terug.

**I-oOo-I**

Sirius zat onderuitgezakt tegen de badkamermuur, met zijn hoofd tegen de koele tegels. Zijn ogen staarden, wijdopen, maar hij was zich nauwelijks bewust van de muren en het plafond in zijn blikveld. Dit was de tweede keer deze week dat hij op de grond zat met zijn rug tegen de muur, en zich ellendig voelde. En deze keer was James niet eens bij hem.

Hij wilde boos worden. Hij _hoorde_ boos te worden. Zo ging hij met dingen om. Sirius Zwarts accepteerde... nou ja, hij accepteerde maar weinig dingen zonder slag of stoot. Hij vocht terug wanneer hij aangevallen werd, hij rebelleerde wanneer hij onderdrukt werd, hij brak de regels wanneer ze hem beperkten, hij vervloekte mensen wanneer ze hem irriteerden. Wanneer het leven Sirius een klap in het gezicht gaf, gaf Sirius meteen een klap terug. Bij voorkeur zonder vraagtekens. Woede eerst, berouw... welk berouw? De pot op met berouw!

Maar nu... zelfs wanneer hij een vonkje woede vond kon hij het niet op laten gloeien. Iets smoorde de hete kolen voor ze tot leven konden komen.

_Remus... mijn vriend._

Sirius wilde boos worden, maar hij kon het niet. O, hij kon doen alsof. Hij had nog steeds een hele hoop opgekropte frustratie over. Maar zonder echte woede om dat deel van zijn persoonlijkheid te voeden, rukte de ellende steeds verder op.

_Ik kan hier niet tegen..._ besefte Sirius, en zijn adamsappel ging op en neer op het ritme van zijn krampachtige slikken. Hoewel hij razendsnel met zijn ogen knipperde, werd het plafond een wazige vlek. _Daarom blijf ik wegrennen. Daarom verstop ik me._

Hij had geprobeerd de gedachten uit zijn hoofd te zetten, zijn geest leeg te houden zolang als hij kon, maar uiteindelijk werden de gedachten en gevoelens hem gewoon in het gezicht gesmeten om zijn aandacht te trekken. En helaas had het leven al zoveel in Sirius' gezicht gesmeten dat hij uit pure zelfverdediging de regel in zijn psyche had moeten instellen dat tegen zichzelf niet het soort tegenmaatregelen mocht nemen als hij gewoonlijk tegen het leven nam.

Dat wilde niet zeggen dat dommetje spelen een mislukking was geweest. Het had prima gewerkt zolang er genoeg was om hem af te leiden. Doe alsof het je niet kan schelen. Gewoon lol trappen en al het andere negeren. En als het niet genegeerd kon worden, trap het dan totdat het weggaat. Onder normale omstandigheden werkte het net zo goed als een gniffelspreuk, hield Sirius zichzelf voor.

Deze keer was er echter een probleem: zijn uitzicht op onwetendheid werd geblokkeerd door zijn groepje vrienden, en hen kon hij niet trappen. Sirius zelf zou de eerste zijn om toe te geven dat hij om niets anders in het leven gaf dan zichzelf en de Sluipers. Zijn vrienden trappen zou gelijkstaan aan zichzelf trappen, en dat stond hij zichzelf niet toe. Hij lette maar even niet op het feit dat hij die regel al gebroken had en hem nu nog verder stuksloeg door zichzelf in gedachten voor de kop te slaan om wat er gebeurd was. Het was tenslotte allemaal zijn schuld. Het was ondertussen tot hem doorgedrongen dat hij degene was geweest die de eerste misstap had begaan. _Hij_ was over de scheef gegaan, dus het was zijn eigen schuld dat Remus boos was geworden, hem had geslagen, en hem had uitgescholden voor...

Sirius kneep zijn ogen dicht, trok zijn benen op en drukte zijn gezicht tegen zijn knieën.

'Zo moet je niet denken, zo moet je niet denken, hou op, hou op zo te denken, zo moet je niet denken, zo moet je niet denken...' mompelde hij met een verstikte stem, proberend de stem in zijn hoofd die zoveel leek op die van zijn vader wanneer hij hem een waardeloze zoon noemde en zei dat hij eindelijk zijn verdiende loon kreeg - en die van zijn moeder, die snauwde dat hij een Zwarts was, altijd een Zwarts zou zijn, en dat hij er eens mee op moest houden dat te ontkennen.

Toen realiseerde hij zich hoe zielig hij zich gedroeg, vond een piepklein beetje woede en kwam met een ruk overeind, waardoor zijn hoofd tegen de muur knalde en er een welkome pijnscheut door zijn schedel schoot.

_Moeder, vader, jullie hebben je oudste zoon echt prachtig verneukt._

Sirius hield er niet van te diep in zijn eigen ziel te moeten graven. Hij hield er helemaal niet van.

Theoretisch gezien (want het persoonlijk opvatten was gewoon ondraaglijk) zou hij de waanzin op twee manieren kunnen beëindigen. De eerste optie was Remus alles te vergeten, alle schuld op zichzelf nemen, voor Remus' voeten door het stof gaan en hopen dat de eer en het medeleven van de weerwolf de rest van het werk zouden doen. De tweede was te beslissen dat het allemaal de schuld van Remus was, zichzelf van alle blaam zuiveren, in en in kwaad op Remus worden, en daarnaar handelen. Geen van beiden opties was echter beschikbaar, en hij kon zichzelf er (nog?) niet toe brengen zijn barrières zover af te breken om één van de twee mogelijk te maken. Zoals de zaken er nu voor stonden kon hij geen van de twee dingen die het belangrijkst voor hem waren - zijn eigenwaarde en zijn vriendschappen - opgeven, en hij vreesde de dag dat hij zover heen zou zijn dat hij één van die twee dingen moest doen om maar niet gek te worden.

Dus, na te hebben gepeinsd, getheoriseerd, geplot, geprobeerd en geprobeerd en gezocht naar wat voor andere manier om van het heden naar de toekomst te komen, zo lang dat zijn onderlijf gevoelloos was geworde van het stilzitten op de koude vloer, zat hij nog steeds vast in de gekmakende leegte tussenin.

_En het kan Remus waarschijnlijk niet eens schelen..._

Sirius snakte opeens naar het zwarte gat onderin een fles gloeiwijn. Maar wetend dat dat een slecht idee was concentreerde hij zich in plaats daarvan op de zak die hij had meegebracht de badkamer in. Het probleem met de stank absorberende verf zou hem wel een tijdje bezig houden. En het zou een stuk minder smerig zijn dan zijn vorige gedachtegang.

Toen Sirius die avond terug kwam in de slaapzaal voelde hij zich net zo belabberd als de verslagen kijkende James eruit zag. Hij had geen antwoord toen zijn vriend hem vermoeid vroeg om een verklaring voor zijn recente, tegenstrijdige gedrag.

**I-oOo-I**

Remus had met tegenzin vooruitgekeken naar woensdag. Op woensdag had hij de hele middag vrij, en omdat hij tegenwoordig alle tijd die niet opgeëist werd door Lily of Anderling in de bibliotheek doorbracht, had hij geen huiswerk om te maken. En toen het eindelijk woensdag was werden zijn zorgen bevestigd.

Hij beklom met lood in zijn schoenen de trap naar de jongensslaapzalen, maar al te goed beseffend dat hij naar boven moest, maar bang voor de mogelijke confrontatie die hem wachtte met zijn zaalgenoten. Zijn vrienden. De Sluipers. De jongens waarbij hij het grondig had verknalt.

Niet voor het eerst vroeg Remus zich af of zijn trots het echt waard was om zijn vrienden voor te verliezen. Het voelde als een erg Siriusachtige handeling, en hoeveel Remus Sirius ook mocht, hij was zich terdege bewust van de problemen die de manier van denken van Sirius veroorzaakte. De situatie waarin ze op dit moment allemaal zaten was een prima voorbeeld. Remus begon te geloven dat, hoewel het hebben van één Sirius dan wel frustrerend genoeg was om maagzweren en zenuwinzinkingen te veroorzaken (als Remus niet beter wist zou hij de vloek op de Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten positie aan de inspanningen van Sirius hebben toegeschreven), het hebben van meer dan één persoon die zich gedroeg zoals Sirius de positie van proefpersoon voor martelpraktijken van Dooddoeners er aanlokkelijk uit kon laten zien.

Remus was al een eind op weg om zijn hoofd te veranderen in een land van zure melk en azijn toen hij op de bovenste verdieping van de toren aankwam. Hij hield stil om te luisteren of er achter de deur iets te horen viel, en wilde al kreunen voordat hij besefte wat de stemmen die hij oppikte nou eigenlijk zeiden.

'- kunt toch niet serieus _nu al_ resultaten verwachten?' zei een stem die onmiskenbaar van Sirius afkomstig was hooghartig. 'Als meisjes ook maar een beetje op ons mannen lijken spuien ze heus niet hun diepste geheimen zodra de formaliteiten afgehandeld zijn.'

'Zegt de grootste vrouwenhater op het noordelijk halfrond.' kaatste James terug.

'O, heb het tegen mij maar niet over vrouwen, Meneertje Mijn Hersenen Zijn Gestolen Door Mijn Lul, Kom Me Alsjeblieft Redden, Lily Evers!'

'Jongens, alsjeblieft!' Peters gepiep kwam nog sneller dan James' belediging van de mannelijkheid van Sirius. Maar James haatte het zijn volgelingen te moeten teleurstellen, dus verbaasde het Remus niet echt dat zijn gezonde verstand dit keer sterker bleek te zijn dan zijn obsessie met Lily. Wat hem echter wel verraste was wat James daarna zei. Over wie hadden ze het in vredesnaam?

'Hoe dan ook, er is nog geen succesvol contact gemaakt -'

'Dus je beseft _wel_ dat vrouwen gevaarlijke buitenaardsen zijn?'

'- kop dicht Sirius - maar we geven het heus niet zo snel op -'

'"We?" Weet je dat van dat "we" wel heel zeker? Want volgens mij houdt "we" in dat twee mensen samenwerken, meestal_ vrijwillig_, in plaats van -'

'_Kop_ dicht, Sirius!'

'_Kop_ dicht, Sirius.' aapte Sirius hem met een hoog stemmetje na.

'Zoals ik al zei,' ging James met luide stem verder, zodat Sirius niet meer de gelegenheid kreeg tussenbeide te komen. 'We gaan onze poging om Shara aan de praat te krijgen nog niet opgeven, ook al reageerde ze niet op -'

De deur knalde al open voordat Remus' hersenen zijn oren hadden ingehaald.

'Laat Shara met rust!' schreeuwde hij tegen Sirius, James en Peter, die nog niet klaar waren met hun verraste gilletjes.

'R - Remus!' sputterde James, die nerveus zijn bril, die bijna van zijn neus was gevallen, terugduwde. 'Wat - Hoe - w - b -'

'Ik zei, laat Shara met rust, dat is _wat_ en dat is _hoe_. En dat is een bevel!' zei Remus, gebruikmakend van de stem die Lily hem geleerd had te gebruiken wanneer hij met dikkoppige tegenstanders te maken had. Het hield in dat je langzaam en zorgvuldig praatte, maar met een scherp, dwingend randje, zodat het slachtoffer de indruk kreeg dat ze het echt niet konden maken iets anders te doen dan wat ze opgedragen werd. Het verbaasde hem dan ook nogal dat James er iets tegenin kon brengen.

'Hoor eens Remus, ik kan het uitleggen - we proberen je te _helpen_. We probeerden alleen maar Shara aan de praat te krijgen zodat we kunnen -'

'Ik wil jullie verdomde hulp niet!' schreeuwde Remus, die eventjes de controle over zijn stem verloor. Dus ze dachten echt dat hij nooit een meisje zou kunnen krijgen zonder hun hulp. Dat hij naast het zijn van hun bron van middernachtelijke avontuurtjes en moeilijk verkrijgbare voorraden, niks waard was.

'Maar Shara's broers -'

'Wat nou Shara's broers?' snauwde Remus. James moest zich altijd zo nodig bemoeien met alles wat hij deed; dit was waarschijnlijk gewoon een smoes.

'Ze zijn groot en gespierd en zwaar en agressief en de Beukers van Huffelpuf en _agressief_, en -'

'O, alsjeblieft zeg.' zei Remus, die James vol walging aankeek. 'Dacht je nou echt dat ik dat niet had gemerkt? Dus, ze zijn groot en sterk. Ja, en? Ik ben een klassenoudste, idioot. Ik help Shara met haar huiswerk en bescherm haar in de gangen tegen pesterijen. Nick en Cain _mogen_ me.'

Dat was niet _helemaal_ waar, maar Remus had goede hoop dat het op een dag wel zo zou zijn.

James staarde hem aan terwijl zijn mond open en dicht ging. Hij leek op een vis. 'Maar...' wist hij uit te brengen.

'Niks "maar". Ik wil niet dat jullie bij Shara in de buurt komen, jullie verknallen alles alleen maar. Blijf bij haar weg.'

'Prima.' mompelde Sirius vanaf zijn bed. Hij had het "gesprek" met vernauwde ogen gadegeslagen en de hele tijd gezichten getrokken en binnensmonds beledigingen geuit. Peter probeerde zich achter een van de palen van zijn bed te verstoppen.

'Verdomme Sirius, als je niet gaat helpen, hou je er dan gewoon buiten!' snauwde James. Hij wendde zich weer tot Remus, zijn geduld zo goed als op. 'En jij, wanneer hou jij nou eens op je aan te stellen? Je hebt je boodschap duidelijk gemaakt, dus laat het in Merlijns naam toch los!'

Remus herinnerde zich opeens precies waarom alle problemen die hij in de afgelopen week had gehad het waard waren.

'Ik denk dat je me nog steeds niet hebt begrepen.' zei hij, zijn stem geforceerd kalm en ijzig zacht. 'Laat Shara Karren met rust, of ik ga punten van Griffoendor aftrekken om alle keren dat ik jullie gerotzooi door de vingers heb gezien goed te maken.'

Hij smeet zijn boekentas op zijn bed en verliet de toren van Griffoendor. Hij wist niet waar hij heen kon gaan of wat hij kon doen, maar hij moest wegwezen voordat de volledige rijkwijdte van zijn emoties van zijn gezicht af te lezen zou zijn.

**I-oOo-I**

Deze keer was het Lily die om een hoekje stond te gluren.

'Lily?'

En ook degene die zich een hoedje schrok.

'James!' Ze greep naar haar hart en keek hem met grote ogen aan. 'I - ik bedoel, Potter! Wat doe jij hier?' Plotseling vernauwden haar ogen zich. 'Ben je me weer aan het bespioneren?'

'Nee, Lily...' verzuchtte James, die onzeker een hand door zijn haar haalde. Hij wilde dit niet doen. Hij wilde deze kans om Lily beter te leren kennen niet laten glippen. Maar... zelfs in het geniep, voor Remus' eigen bestwil, vond James dat het fout voelde om tegen de wensen van zijn vriend in te gaan. Zeker aangezien hij toch al zo'n bende van de situatie had gemaakt door Remus ervan te beschuldigen Lily te willen versieren. In tegenstelling tot wat velen dachten, was James zich ervan bewust dat Lily niet "van hem" was. O, hij wilde het niet onder ogen zien, maar hij wist het toch echt. En wanneer het erop aan kwam, kon hij zijn bestaande vriendschap met Remus niet op het spel zetten voor de kans (hoe klein die ook was) om een relatie met Lily Evers op te bouwen.

'We lasten het plan af.' gaf hij toe, waardoor Lily's mond openviel.

'Wat? Maar waarom? Nadat we al deze moeite hebben gedaan...'

James maakte een hulpeloos gebaar met zijn armen. 'Remus hoorde ons erover praten en... nou ja, hij heeft ons verboden in Shara's buurt te komen, en de rest kwam er simpelweg op neer dat we op moesten rotten.' Hij vertelde er niet bij dat Remus de klassenoudste had gespeeld tegen hen. Lily hoefde niet te weten hoezeer de positie van de Sluipers was verzwakt sinds ze op kwade voet waren komen te staan met Remus.

Lily was erg bleek geworden. 'Is hij erachter gekomen dat ik erbij betrokken was?'

'Nee, ik denk het niet...'

'Dan is het goed.' Er ontsnapte Lily een klein zuchtje van opluchting. Toen zei ze snel: 'ik bedoel, het is natuurlijk niet goed dat hij erachter is gekomen, maar nu kan tenminste één van ons hem nog blijven helpen, toch?'

'Ja... dat klopt.' mompelde James. Jammer dat dat helemaal geen troost was voor _hem_.

Er viel een ongemakkelijke stilte.

'Nou...' zei James, zijn keel schrapend.

'Ja... Okee... Dus dit was het?' zei Lily, bijna tegen haar zin. 'Gaan we nu terug naar hoe het hiervoor was?'

James deed zijn mond open om te protesteren, te smeken, te wat-dan-oken, maar er kwamen geen woorden bij hem op. Lily keek hem schuins aan.

'Ik denk dat ik de regel aanhoudt waarbij ik onmiddellijk punten aftrek als je me lastig valt.'

Nu wist James echter precies wat hij wilde zeggen: 'Maar Evers, dat is niet eerlijk!'

**I-oOo-I**

Nu het laatste plan van James afgekapt was gebeurde er niet veel meer. De dagen gingen voorbij en Halloween naderde met rasse schreden.

Iedere keer dat James met Remus probeerde te praten, ging Remus er simpelweg vandoor. Toen James er genoeg van kreeg, op de tiende dag na de Kernexplosie van Remunobil, zoals James, Sirius en Peter het incident waarbij Remus Sirius een blauw oog had geslagen begonnen te noemen, verbaasde Remus hem met een vertoon van de razendsnelle reflexen waarmee hij een salvo _petrificus totalus_sen ontweek. En ook door daadwerkelijk zijn dreigement om punten van Griffoendor af te trekken, waar te maken. Toen James begon te klagen dat dat tegen de regels was, omdat Remus alleen had gezegd dat ze uit Shara's buurt moesten blijven, werden er nog eens tien punten afgetrokken, en kwam het spelletje Ik Hoor Je Niet, Ik Zie Je Niet, Dus Rot Op Voordat Ik Punten Aftrek pas echt goed op gang.

Wanneer hij niet bezig was antwoorden of een luisterend oor van Remus los te peuteren, probeerde James hetzelfde bij Sirius, met ongeveer hetzelfde resultaat. Gedurende één van de schaarse momenten dat ze niet ruzieden, merkte Sirius op dat het jammer was dat geen van hen een klassenoudste van Zwadderich was, omdat ze de zandloper van Zwadderich helemaal leeg hadden kunnen halen met het "spelletje" dat James en Remus en Sirius speelden. Maar toen ging hij door met een bittere opmerking over hoe hij bijna wenste dat hij gewoon in Zwadderich was gekomen zoals zijn familie had gewild, zodat hij van James' gezanik af was, dus vlogen de hoop die James had gekoesterd dat Sirius eindelijk weer met hem zou praten uit het raam. Alweer.

Tussen Sirius en Remus ging het echter een stuk beter. Ze negeerden elkaar simpelweg, en gingen daarin zelfs zo ver dat ze elkaars bekers pompoensap omstootten omdat ze zogenaamd niet wisten dat die daar stonden, waardoor de inhoud in de schoot van die ander terechtkwam (Remus), en het kennelijk niet opmerkten dat ze elkaar met een vleddervleervloek raakten, omdat ze op Zwadderaars richtten (Sirius).

Remus bleef Anderlings bijlessen volgen, en maakte snel vooruitgang. Er was maar weinig twijfel mogelijk; tegen Halloween zou hij amaryllisbloemen te voorschijn kunnen toveren. Lily's lessen gingen ook door, maar die waren niet zo succesvol, omdat zowel Remus als Lily steeds ofwel afgeleid ofwel nerveus waren. Op aandringen van Remus legde Lily zich erbij neer dat ze hem niet "alles wat hij moest weten" kon leren - maar bleef toch proberen er zoveel mogelijk theoretisch advies en praktijkervaring over man/vrouw activiteiten in te proppen. James vroeg Lily om hem op de hoogte te houden van alle belangwekkende ontwikkelingen, maar er was simpelweg niets om melding van te maken. Toen James toch naar haar toe bleef komen begon Lily punten af te trekken. James had het gevoel dat de hele wereld tegen hem samenspande.

En Peter zat er, zoals gewoonlijk, middenin. Zijn zenuwen waren vierentwintig uur per dag gespannen, een verheviging die hij niet voor mogelijk had gehouden gedurende de eerste paar dagen sinds zijn terugkeer van de ziekenboeg, omdat hij _toen al_ het gevoel had dat zijn zenuwen vierentwintig uur per dag gespannen waren. Hij was degene die de geruchten hoorde die over de Sluipers de ronden deden; dat de beruchte bende opgeheven was, dat Remus hen had verraden, dat de overige drie hem verstoten hadden, dat ze voorbereidingen troffen hem met Halloween levend te offeren aan de een of andere heidense god. Hij was degene op wie Sirius zijn immer groeiende frustratie afreageerde. Hij was degene die geen complimentjes meer kreeg van James, ook al was zijn aantal "verleende diensten" verdubbeld. Hij was degene wiens cijfers kelderden omdat Remus er niet meer was om hem met zijn huiswerk te helpen. Hij was degene die alle structuur en veiligheid kwijtraakte die hij in zijn jaren op Zweinstein had gekend.

En op een dag kon hij er gewoon niet meer tegen...


	10. Wonder Boven Wonder

**Samenvatting van het Verhaal tot Dusver:** Remus heeft de moed verzameld om Anderling om hulp te vragen bij het versieren van zijn meisje. Lily, die hem hielp Anderling te vinden, probeert er nu achter te komen wat hij van plan is. Na enige onenigheid met James heeft Sirius hetzelfde doel. Maar hij gaat een stuk directer te werk... Arme Remus wist niet wat hem te wachten stond en werd, gezien zijn schuwheid en onzekerheid, makkelijk door Sirius overgehaald om zijn plan te vertellen. Sirius deelt de nieuwe informatie later met James, en ze maken de grote fout om Remus ervoor uit te lachen. Dus terwijl Peter in de ziekenvleugel ligt bij te komen van en mislukte afleidingsmanoeuvre, lopen Sirius en James ook met blauwe ogen rond. De slechte bui van Remus wordt iets verlicht doordat Lily aanbied hem te helpen zijn verlegenheid aan te pakken. Ondertussen heeft Sirius het op zich genomen om erachter te komen waar een vreemd gerucht dat in Zweinstein de ronde doet over gaat. Hij is geschokt wanneer hij het hoort, en confronteert Remus er mee. Of liever gezegd, hij beschuldigt hem ervan dat hij Lily probeert te versieren. Dit duwt Remus eindelijk over het randje. Er worden harde woorden gewisseld, en wanneer James er ook eindelijk achter komt wat er gaande is, is zijn woede nog groter dan die van Remus. Wanneer Sirius en James elkaar weer treffen, beiden nogal overstuur, besluiten ze uit te zoeken wat er echt gaande is tussen Remus en Lily door Peter hen te laten bespioneren. Maar Peter, die weer op de been is, komt Remus tegen voordat Sirius en James hem te pakken kunnen krijgen, en komt erachter wat er gebeurt is... en hoe ellendig Remus zich er écht door voelt. Remus laat hem beloven niets daarvan tegen James of Sirius te zeggen, wat Peter dwingt om voor Sirius en James voor spion te spelen om erachter te komen of Remus nou wel of niet op Lily valt. Hij slaagt hierin, en wanneer James de waarheid verneemt is hij zo opgelucht dat hij Remus zijn excuses aanbiedt. Remus weigert echter de strijdbijl te begraven, en wanneer James de andere Sluipers voorstelt het goed te maken door Shara 'voor te bereiden' voor Remus, blijkt ook Sirius niet langer bereid mee te werken. Hij heeft eindelijk besloten hoe hij op de harde woorden van Remus reageert: met woede. Maar wanneer James zich herinnert dat Shara twee oudere broers heeft (gespierde zevendejaars Drijvers), probeert hij wanhopig een manier te vinden om Remus te helpen. Hij verzint de meest vergezochte strategie die je je kunt bedenken; hij vraagt Lily om hulp. Maar zelfs wanneer hij haar zover weet te krijgen dat ze meewerkt, kan hij zijn goedbedoelde plannetje niet uitvoeren; Remus komt erachter en verbiedt hem in Shara's buurt te komen. De Sluipers vervallen in een soort koude oorlog terwijl de dagen verstrijken en Halloween steeds dichterbij komt. De spanning is te snijden, en op een dag kan Peter er niet meer tegen...

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**Hoofdstuk Tien; Wonder Boven Wonder**

Peter was nooit een ochtendpersoon geweest. Hij hield er toch al niet van 's ochtends wakker te moeten worden, maar in de afgelopen week was dat gevoel zoveel sterker geworden dat hij er zelf versteld van stond. Wakker worden in de ochtend betekende dat alle vier de Sluipers samen in één kamer waren, zonder een manier om te doen alsof ze elkaar niet opmerkten, zoals geveinsde slaap. Sterker nog, het betekende dat ze allemaal om de beurt de badkamer moesten gebruiken zonder elkaar af te maken, en dan ook nog eens op tijd beneden zien te komen voor het ontbijt en lessen.

Het feit dat het een maandag was maakte het allemaal nog erger. En natuurlijk was het niet bepaald prettig wanneer James ruw de dekens van je bed rukte en je daarmee van alle resterende warmte en slaperigheid beroofde. James had daar een gewoonte van gemaakt toen het duidelijk werd dat als Remus Peter niet op tijd uit bed kreeg, het helemaal niet zou gebeuren - maar niet voordat Peter een avondje nablijven bij Anderling had verdiend.

Toen die herinneringen door de mistige hersenloosheid van de vroege ochtend naar boven kwamen drijven, kreunde Peter. Hij wist dat het gevoel dat hij niet wakker wilde zijn tot bedtijd zou duren.

Terwijl James deed wat hij 's ochtends altijd deed, kwam Peter onwillig overeind. Hij was net op tijd om te zien dat Remus zwijgend de badkamerdeur achter zich dicht trok. James rommelde in zijn hutkoffer, waarbij hij Remus straal negeerde, en Sirius was nergens te bekennen. Zijn bed was netjes opgemaakt, merkte Peter bezorgd; dat betekende dat hij óf al een tijdje wakker was (want alleen een huiself zou het bed van Sirius Zwarts opmaken), óf dat hij helemaal niet in zijn bed had geslapen. Peter wist niet welk idee zorgwekkender was; een Sirius die vroeg uit bed kwam, of een Sirius die helemaal niet naar bed ging. Dat eerste was griezelig en onnatuurlijk, het tweede betekende dat hij waarschijnlijk koffie zou nemen bij het ontbijt.

Aangezien hij er niets aan kon doen zette Peter die verontrustende gedachte zo goed als hij kon uit zijn hoofd en begon de boeken die hij die dag nodig zou hebben te zoeken.

De stilte in de slaapzaal was griezelig, zelfs een week nadat hij gevallen was. Peter kon zich niet herinneren dat het er ooit zo stil was geweest. Niet wanneer alle Sluipers niet buiten westen waren, tenminste. De bewoners van de slaapzaal leken wel op hun tenen te lopen, alsof ieder hard geluid de toch al licht ontvlambare situatie nog pijnlijker en explosiever zou maken. De drukkende stilte leek Peter lijfelijk te willen smoren.

Toen Remus uit de badkamer kwam wenste - _smachtte_ - een deel van Peter een vriendelijke begroeting of een nonchalant grapje, terwijl een ander deel angstig in elkaar kromp in afwachting van een hatelijke snauw. Maar er kwam niets. Remus liep naar zijn bed en begon zijn tas in te pakken. Zelfs James leek het op te hebben gegeven de andere Sluipers aan het praten te proberen te krijgen. James en Remus deden afzonderlijk wat ze 's ochtends altijd deden, zonder elkaar ook maar aan te kijken. Het leek wel alsof ze in onzichtbare maar ondoorzichtige cocons gevangen zaten, waardoor ze elkaar niet konden zien.

En toen kwam Sirius de kamer binnen stormen, overdekt met verf, met zijn armen in de lucht, juichend en schreeuwend. 'Eureka! Het is me gelukt! Het werkt! Buig voor me, miezerige levensvormen! Buig voor mijn superieure genialiteit, want ik ben jullie Mestbommengod!'

In de verraste stilte die volgde op de instinctieve gilletjes van Remus, James en Peter verspreidde zich een penetrante mestlucht door de slaapzaal.

Voor één hartbrekend moment had Peter het gevoel dat alles weer zoals het oude was.

'Nou?' vroeg Sirius terwijl hij zijn handen liet zakken en de kamer door keek. 'Waar is mijn afgoderij? Ik heb zojuist 's werelds eerste verfmestbom laten ontploffen, doe me een lol en geef me een paar complimentjes!'

Remus, die boeken in zijn tas had zitten proppen voordat hij bijna een hartaanval kreeg, kwam overeind en zei giftig: 'Ga je Peter er weer mee pesten?'

De abnormaliteit van de situatie kwam als een klap in het gezicht terug, en Peter hapte met vertraging naar en kon, zelfs toen de blik van Sirius op hem kwam te rusten, niets over zijn lippen krijgen. Hij deinsde terug en probeerde zoveel mogelijk afstand tussen zichzelf en Sirius en Remus te brengen. Dit was precies waarom hij niet uit bed had willen komen. Het voelde alsof zijn ouders weer aan het vechten waren, alsof ze weer op volle kracht tegen elkaar schreeuwden en hem gebruikten in hun pogingen elkaar te kwetsen en vernederen. Peter wilde huilen, maar hij was bang dat te doen in het bijzijn van zijn strijdende vrienden, dus was hij gedwongen zich in zijn trillende handen te wringen.

De opwinding verdween van Sirius' gezicht en hij keek woedend naar Remus. 'Verleidelijk idee, maar ik denk dat jij een beter doelwit zou zijn.'

'Pas op je woorden, Zwarts, of je krijgt nog strafwerk voor het aanvallen van een klassenoudste.' dreigde Remus, en hij werkte zich hardhandig langs Sirius de deur uit.

'O, wat ben je toch stoer met die mooie glimmende speld! Steek dat ding toch in je reet.' mompelde Sirius duister, maar ging er verder niet op in. Met een rukje van zijn hoofd gooide hij zijn haar uit zijn ogen en struinde de slaapzaal in, alsof hij echt een Mestbommengod was; hoe majesteitelijk chagrijnig hij er ook uitzag, hij zat nog steeds onder de verf en stonk naar mest.

James, die de entree en confrontatie in stilte had aangezien, met een afgetobde blik in zijn ogen, schudde zijn hoofd en ritste zijn tas dicht.

Sirius zag dit en snoof. 'Wat?'

'Niks, Sirius.' zei James lusteloos. De stemming van zijn beste vriend leek die van Sirius bijna mee naar beneden te halen. Bijna.

'Wil je niet eens weten hoe ik het gedaan heb? Het was de verf, jongen. Jij probeerde magische verf te gebruiken, maar de magie in de verf deed de magie die voor de stank van de mestbommen zorgde teniet. Je had het met Dreuzelverf moeten proberen. Nu werkt het perfect.'

'Verdomme, Sirius!' riep James woedend uit. 'Hoe kun je - krijg nou wat, het is nog maar twee dagen tot Halloween en jij blijft de halve nacht op om aan met verf gevulde mestbommen te werken terwijl Remus nog steeds niet met ons wil praten!'

Sirius keek hem aan met een harde, koude blik in zijn ogen. 'Inderdaad. En wat dan nog? Wie kan die zak wat schelen? Laat hem maar doen wat hij wil, het zal me een worst wezen.'

Met een blik van gemengd ongeloof en lichte wanhoop keek James Sirius aan. Toen hij besefte dat er geen hoop te vinden was op het gezicht van zijn vriend sloeg hij verslagen zijn ogen neer.

'Dat wordt dan de eerste Halloween die we niet samen doorbrengen...' mompelde hij, terwijl zijn dof geworden lichtbruine ogen door de kamer dwaalden. Zodra ze op Peter kwamen te rusten werden ze wijd opengesperd; Peter trilde van top tot teen, en zijn gezicht was vertrokken van ingehouden tranen. 'O, krijg nou wat, Peter...' zei James, toen de kleinere jongen in huilen uitbarstte.

'Ik kan hier niet tegen! Ik wil dit niet! Waarom kunnen jullie niet gewoon normaal doen en weer vrienden zijn! Remus is niet eens kwaad!' jammerde Peter. Sirius snoof luidruchtig, en James keek hem waarschuwend aan voordat hij zich weer tot Peter wendde.

'Het spijt me maatje, maar dat is hij _wel_. Dit is niet zomaar iets kleins. Het is allemaal vreselijk uit de hand gelopen, en nu is Remus echt ontzettend kwaad.' James keek even naar Sirius. 'En aangezien Sirius te koppig is om zijn excuses te maken -'

'Dat is niet waar!' riep Peter uit. Hij keek James met waterige oogjes aan. Er droop snot uit zijn neus. 'Zo is het niet, niet echt. Hij heeft tegen me gezegd -' En toen kwam alles wat Peter - en, via hem, Remus - opgekropt had gehouden, eruit.

Hij vertelde James en Sirius alles wat Remus hem verteld had; over hoe verraden Remus zich gevoeld had, over het gevoel dat Sirius en James Remus onwaardig vonden, over gelijk willen zijn maar dat hij bang was voor afwijzing, meelijden of spot. Hij vertelde hen hoe moeilijk Remus het soms vond om de simpelste dingen te doen, en over Remus' wanhopige verzet en schijnbaar tegenstrijdige manier van denken, die zei dat het beter zou zijn voor zijn vriendschap met James en Sirius als die dachten dat Remus net zo "ruig" was als zij, in plaats van een watje zonder ruggengraat dat beschermd moest worden van de wereld voorbij het territorium van de Sluipers. Terwijl Peter sprak werd het duidelijk dat James geschokt was door de onthullingen, en steeds verder geschokt werd. Het gezicht van Sirius verloor al snel alle spoortjes emotie, en toen al het bloed onder de huid, waardoor hij eruit kwam te zien alsof hij op het punt stond over te gaan geven. Toen Peter uitgesproken was en alleen nog maar af en toe jammerde en snikte, sprak Sirius, zijn stem woest maar verraderlijk trillend.

'Ik geloof je niet. Waarom zou hij jou dat vertellen in plaats van ons? Dat slaat nergens op, jij vuile leugenachtige rat.'

'Sirius, heb je niet geluisterd?' zei James zacht. 'Hij wil neit dat wij van zijn problemen afweten. Hij is bang dat we - Merlijns baard, ik wist dat het iets in deze richting was, ik _wist_ het gewoon, maar zo erg...' Hij keek op naar Sirius. 'We moeten met hem praten. Zijn angst is ongegrond, dat zouden we hem moeten vertellen -'

'Ik dacht dat jij had zitten luisteren?' snauwde Sirius, die duidelijk ontzet was. 'Dat gaat niet werken, oen. Hij zou denken dat we medelijden met hem hebben, wat anders?'

James slikte moeizaam. Daar had hij niet aan gedacht. 'We zouden het hem kunnen uitleggen. Ik weet zeker dat we -'

'James, snap je het dan niet? Als we nu naar hem toe stappen en hem onze wil opleggen accepteert hij het verdomme niet. Het is nutteloos!'

'Verdomme, Sirius!' barstte James uit, en hij sprong op. 'We kunnen het toch niet hierbij laten! Hoe kun je nog steeds zo zijn na wat Peter net gezegd heeft? Dit is allemaal -' Hij slikte het "jouw schuld" gedeelte snel in, maar misschien had Sirius het al gehoord.

Hij weigerde James aan te kijken toen hij mompelde: 'Dat weet ik, James, dat weet ik verdomme. Alleen - Ik - het... Ik heb tijd nodig om na te denken.'

En daarmee smeerde hij hem. Zonder zijn tas of mantel, Merlijn mag weten waarheen. Er spoelde een gevoel van hulpeloosheid over James heen toen de deur alweer achter Sirius dichtsloeg. Peter snikte nog steeds meelijwekkend, maar op die geluiden na was de slaapzaal stil.

'Het spijt me, Peter.' mompelde James terwijl hij op Peters bed neerzonk en zijn hoofd in zijn handen liet zakken. 'Ik weet gewoon niet wat ik met die twee aan moet.'

**I-oOo-I**

Sirius bleef de hele schooldag vermist, waardoor James en Peter opgezadeld werden met de lastige vragen van leraren en dolle fans. Remus, die geen weet had van wat er zich na zijn vertrek in de slaapzaal had afgespeeld, hoorde hun rommelende magen en onhandige smoezen met achterdocht aan, en was extra alert op verborgen vallen en hinderlagen. Het zwijgen dat ze zichzelf oplegden om hun vrienden te beschermen hield Peter en James gevangen in, respectievelijk, cocons van schuld en twijfel of wat hij had gedaan het juiste was geweest, en een gekmakend onvermogen om een oplossing voor het probleem te vinden.

Pas na het avondeten dook Sirius weer op. Hij greep James in de kraag toen die de Dikke Dame het wachtwoord wilde geven, gebood Peter voor hen uit te gaan, en sleepte James een donkere, verlaten gang in met een cryptisch 'We moeten praten.' Zijn gezicht was vlekkerig en zijn haar zat in de war. Hij zag eruit alsof hij een behoorlijk zware dag had gehad, waardoor James een pervers soort hoop kreeg dat hij toch nog bereid zou zijn om mee te werken.

'Ik weet wat we moeten doen.' zei Sirius zonder James aan te kijken, en vertelde hem toen wat dat was. Zijn stem was verstikt en er zaten vele lange, pijnlijke stiltes tussen zijn woorden, alsof hij van tijd tot tijd met zichzelf moest vechten om ze eruit te krijgen. Maar eruit komen deden ze.

James' wens kwam uit. Maar bij het horen van die woorden wist hij niet of hij nou moest huilen van vreugde of verdriet.

**I-oOo-I**

Remus lag die nacht weer wakker. Hij dacht te veel na voor het tijdstip, net zoals de nacht ervoor, en de nacht daarvoor, en... en nog steeds was hij niet dichterbij een oplossing. Net zoals al die andere nachten. Overmorgen was het Halloween, en ondanks zijn vastberadenheid had Remus twijfels.

Het leek wel alsof zijn hersenen er de laatste paar dagen steeds beter in waren geworden rampscenario's te verzinnen. Het was niet zo actief geweest sinds hij zijn lycanthropie nog moest verbergen voor zijn vrienden. "Wat nou als"en maakte een zooitje van de voorheen ordelijke gedachten in zijn hoofd. Wat nou als Shara hem afwees? Wat nou als hij echt de ondergang van de Sluipers veroorzaakt had? Wat nou als al die dingen tegelijk gebeurden? En wat nou als, wanneer hij met Lily om zou leren gaan in plaats van de Sluipers, Lily erachter kwam dat hij een weerwolf was en hem afwees en dat hij dan al zijn vrienden kwijt was en na school ergens in de bergen als kluizenaar moest gaan leven tot hij uiteindelijk dood ging en er niemand was die het merkte behalve de dieren die hem gezelschap hielden en zijn dode lichaam op zouden eten?

Kreunend rolde Remus op zijn maag en sloeg zijn kussen over zijn hoofd. Een hand raakte Remus' schouder aan, en Remus maakte midden in de lucht een spastische beweging waardoor hij op zijn rug tegen het hoofdeind van zijn bed gedrukt.

'Maanling?'

'Sirius?' siste hij, al kwam het er niet zo giftig uit als hij had gewild. 'Wat moet je?'

'Praten.' kwam het schorre en ongewoon serieuze antwoord. Voordat Remus een sarcastische opmerking kon maken ging Sirius door met: 'Luister alsjeblieft naar ons, Remus. Ik weet dat je kwaad bent, maar wat James en ik te zeggen hebben is belangrijk.'

Remus aarzelde. Sirius' manier van spreken was buitengewoon genoeg om zijn nieuwsgierigheid te wekken en wist zelfs een klein beetje hoop naar binnen te smokkelen dat hij eindelijk door Sirius' dikke schedel heen kon komen. 'Is James er ook?'

'Hierzo.' zei James van de andere kant van het bed.

'Goed dan, maar wees snel.' zei Remus uiteindelijk.

Nu zijn gordijnen open waren kon hij de schaduwfiguren van de twee Sluipers afgetekend zien staan tegen het maanlicht. Ze leken blikken uit te wisselen (of het tenminste te proberen) voordat Sirius zei: 'Wormstaart heeft ons alles verteld.', waarmee hij Remus hevig schokte. Dat kon toch niet betekenen -

'Wat bedoel je?' vroeg Remus net even te snel; zijn stem trilde.

'Hij heeft ons verteld wat de echte reden is dat je niet meer met ons praat. En het is niet erg als je dat niet wilt doen - we willen alleen maar dat je luistert. Ik - en James ook, denk ik - heb iets te zeggen, en het maakt niet uit wat je ervan denkt, als ik het je maar kan laten weten. Kan ik gaan zitten?'

Nog steeds geschokt knikte Remus, bedacht toen dat Sirius zijn hoofd niet kon zien bewegen, en maakte een bevestigend geluidje. Sirius liet zijn gewicht naast de benen van Remus zakken, en James krabbelde naar het voeteneinde van het bed. Remus trok zijn benen op om ruimte voor hen te maken.

'Dit gaat niet makkelijk worden voor me. Dus... onderbreek me alsjeblieft niet te vaak.' zei Sirius langzaam. 'Er is een reden dat ik hier nooit over praat. Maar het is niet goed nog langer te zwijgen, dus ik... Ik heb vandaag tijd gehad om na te denken, en ik heb besloten dat het tijd is dat ik helemaal eerlijk tegen jullie ben. We moeten dit voor eens en altijd achter de rug krijgen.' Hij schraapte zijn keel en er was een korte stilte voordat hij weer sprak. 'Je weet hoe mijn familie is, toch? Nee, geen antwoord geven, dat was een retorische vraag. Ze zijn door en door slecht. Het zijn altijd Zwadderaars geweest, met één of twee uitzondering om de zoveel honderd jaar. En ik weet zeker dat je je wel kunt voorstellen hoe _blij_ mijn familie was toen ik officieel zo'n uitzondering bleek te zijn. Jullie twee... heh, ik weet zeker dat heel Griffoendor me wel eens heeft horen razen en tieren over hoe waardeloos mijn zomervakanties altijd zijn. Maar ik ben niet helemaal... eerlijk... geweest.'

Hij dwaalde af, maar na een korte pauze werd zijn stem hard en staalachtig en ging hij door. Remus luisterde, en er verspreidde zich een gruwelijke koude in zijn borst. Zeker als je bedacht wat voor kind ze hadden waren zijn eigen ouders heiligen vergeleken met die van Sirius, dat had Remus altijd al geweten. Maar hij was oud en wijs genoeg om te weten dat sommige ouders niet zo goed voor hun kinderen waren.

_O God... O Merlijn, nee... _bleef Remus denken, proberend wat hij hoorde het hoofd te bieden.

Hij had altijd aangenomen dat aangezien Sirius - die soms iets _te_ rad van tong was - nooit iets ernstigers had vermeld dan de groeiende sympathie van zijn ouders en jongere broertje voor de puurbloed-ideeën van Voldemort en de Dooddoeners, er niets ernstigers aan de hand was. De gedachte dat Sirius iets van de aard van wat hij nu aan het vertellen was zou verbergen, was ondenkbaar. Dus Remus had de stille angst en achterdocht jegens de familie Zwarts afgeschreven als een bijwerking van zijn eeuwige paranoia. Zonder enig bewijs lieten de zelfverzekerde, zorgeloze houding van Sirius de twijfels van Remus er belachelijk uitzien. Maar zijn huidige verhaal liet geen ruimte meer voor twijfels...

Met veel pauzes en trillende stem vertelde Sirius over zijn jeugd in het Grimbaudplein. Het zuivere bloed van zijn familie en de daarmee gepaard gaande denkwijze waren algemeen bekend, net als het feit dat ze niet blij waren met een zoon die in Griffoendor zat, maar Sirius had het zelfs voordat hij naar Zweinstein kwam al zwaar gehad.

Zijn vader, Orion, voerde een streng regime over de hele familie, en over Sirius, de erfgenaam, in het bijzonder. Ongetwijfeld uit ervaring geloofde Orion dat lichamelijke overmacht de beste manier was om je kinderen in bedwang te houden. Orion Zwarts was geen echt onredelijk of werkelijk onstabiel persoon, hij hield zelfs niet van wreedheid; hij was alleen kil tot op het bot, en niet in staat met ongehoorzaamheid en tegenslag om te gaan. Walburga Zwarts, zijn moeder, was een ander verhaal. Sirius verdacht haar ervan op het randje van sociopathisch te balanceren, en wist uit ervaring dat zelfs in de hogere kringen van de tovenaarswereld, 'waar ze afspraken maken om hun kinderen inteelt te laten plegen en denken dat het grappig is om Dreuzels te gebruiken als proefkonijnen voor Duistere magie', Walbruga veel roddel en controverse veroorzaakte, en alleen beschermd werd tegen openlijke spot door haar hoge status en zuivere bloed.

Als een van hun zoons de bevelen van hun ouders niet opvolgden, of de regels braken, of met elkaar of de andere kinderen van zuiver bloed vochten (met halfbloeden en Dreuzels vechten was echter prima), en soms zelfs als ze faalden in het behalen van de resultaten die Orion en Walburga van hen verwachtten, werden ze gestraft. Walburga kon lichamelijk contact met haar kinderen niet uitstaan en beperkte zich tot het schreeuwen van beledigingen en het door het slijk halen van hun geesten. Orion had echter niet zulke twijfels. Hij was een lange man, met brede schouders en grote handen die hij goed wist te gebruiken.

Remus, die zich steeds misselijker begon te voelen, kon Sirius voelen trillen terwijl hij hier met doodse stem over sprak, en hij prentte zich half en half in de volgende ochtend naar halvemaanvormige wondjes in de handpalmen van zijn vriend te zoeken. Orion zorgde er altijd voor geen littekens achter te laten of zijn zoons te raken op plaatsen waar de blauwe plekken zichtbaar zouden zijn, maar dat weerhield hem er niet van zijn doel - het toebrengen van een angstaanjagende hoeveelheid pijn - te bereiken. Sirius was allang blij dat hij slechts twee keer in zijn leven de Cruciatusvloek had ondergaan. Toen zowel Remus als James naar adem hapten en hun mond open deden om iets te zeggen, zorgde hij er snel (en veel gewilliger dan tot noch toe het geval was geweest) voor uit te leggen dat hij gewoonlijk maar één of twee klappen kreeg; hij was nooit echt "in elkaar geslagen" tenzij hij zijn best had gedaan om het "te verdienen". De _crucio_s waren pas gebeurd nadat hij in Griffoendor was beland.

Remus werd misselijk. Sirius ging door en deed zonder succes alsof wat hij had gezegd niets was om je druk over te maken.

Regulus was nooit een druktemaker geweest, en zelfs zijn paar opstandige trekjes en afwijkende ideeën waren al snel verdwenen. Sirius, die altijd stijfkoppig was geweest en instinctief geloofde in het belang van lol maken, haalde bittere herinneringen op aan de hielenlikkerij van zijn kleine broertje. Zijn ouders dwongen respect en gehoorzaamheid hardhandig af, maar Sirius had er nooit moeite voor hoeven doen. Tenminste, in het begin; of het nou kwam door hun vaders "lessen" of door zijn natuur, na een tijdje koos Regulus de kant van het zuivere bloed. Hoewel Sirius in alle toonaarden ontkende dat hij had geprobeerd Regulus "terug te krijgen", bracht hij Remus daarover aan het twijfelen door wat hij vervolgens zei.

'Tegen die tijd _haatte_ ik de andere kinderen van zuiver bloed, en dat waren de enige mensen waarmee ik om mocht gaan. Potters, Wemels, Protsers - alle _goede_ puurbloeden waren verboden terrein, voordat ik naar Zweinstein kwam en in Griffoendor werd in gedeeld. Één keer heb ik geprobeerd een Dreuzeljongen die aan de overkant van de straat tot vriend te maken. Mijn vader heeft hem zwaar vervloekt toen hij erachter kwam, ze gingen over de rooie bij het Ministerie... En je kunt je vast wel voorstellen wat er met mij gebeurde.

Regulus was zo lang mijn enige vriend geweest, en ik - ik raakte hem kwijt. Ik weet echt niet of het m'n vader was of hijzelf, maar... Het kan me niet schelen. Nee, ik bedoel... Ik maakte mezelf wijs dat ik er niet om gaf. Maar dat doe ik wel.' zei Sirius zacht en voorzichtig, alsof hij moest vechten om zijn stem onder controle te houden. 'Hij is mijn kleine broertje. Natuurlijk kan het me schelen. Het is alleen... het is makkelijker om tegen mezelf te zeggen dat ik er niet om geef dan om iedere dag weer met de harde feiten te worden geconfronteerd. Ik haat die feiten. Ik _haat_ ze, ik HAAT ze, maar ik kan er niets aan veranderen!' schreeuwde hij. Het kostte hem een momentje om zichzelf te kalmeren, maar toen ging hij door. 'Het punt is, toen ik op Zweinstein kwam besefte ik iets. Dat was waarschijnlijk de belangrijkste ontdekking van mijn leven. Je kunt je familie niet kiezen, maar je vrienden wel.'

Remus kon de blik van Sirius op dat moment voelen door de duisternis._ En ik heb jullie gekozen,_ waren de woorden die hij niet sprak, maar die ze allemaal konden horen. En in zijn eigen, door schuld verteerde hoofd voegde Remus eraan toe: _en kijk nou wat jullie me hebben aangedaan._

'Je kunt kiezen welke vrienden je wilt hebben,' zei Sirius. 'maar of zij jou ook willen is een heel ander verhaal. Misschien hebben jullie het gemerkt, misschien ook niet, maar ik ben niet zo hersenloos als me ik soms gedraag. Ik besef heus wel waarom sommige mensen me mogen en anderen me haten. En soms doe ik dingen om te zorgen dat dat zo blijft. Begrijp me niet verkeerd, ik haat mijn familie en hun opvattingen over zuiver bloed niet zodat de Griffoendors me accepteren. Merlijn weet dat er niets in de wereld is dat ik erger haat. En het is ook niet zo dat ik _lieg_ over wat ik denk en voel. Maar... nou ja, ik weet dat er bepaalde dingen zijn die mensen liever niet over me weten - of juist veel te graag zouden weten - dus hou ik dat voor mezelf. Ik praat er niet over. En ik probeer er ook niet aan te denken, want in zelfmedelijden heb ik geen zin.'

Sirius haalde diep adem. Zijn volgende woorden waren bijna een echo van Remus' gevoelens. Hij verwoordde ze zo precies dat Remus er kippenvel van kreeg.

'Ik probeer altijd de invloed van mijn vader en moeder zoveel mogelijk te negeren. Ik haat ze en ik haat alles wat met hen te maken heeft, en ik haat het feit dat ik hun zoon ben. Maar het valt niet te ontkennen - echt, ik heb tests gedaan om te kijken of ik niet stiekem geadopteerd ben. En hoe hard ik ook mijn best doe, het heeft uiteindelijk helemaal geen zin om te doen alsof. Wat ik ook doe, ik blijf eraan herinnerd worden dat ik het resultaat ben van hoe mijn ouders me hebben behandeld.' Sirius haalde huiverig adem, en voor het eerst die nacht dacht Remus dat hij echt huilde. 'Een zielenknijper zou waarschijnlijk zeggen dat ik nooit een stabiele, liefdevolle omgeving had die nodig is om een normaal kind op te voeden. Mijn ouders hebben nooit van me gehouden, en ik denk dat het iets heeft - verdraaid ofzo, in mijn hoofd. En ik kom waarschijnlijk nooit van het gevoel af dat ik mezelf blijf tegenspreken en dat die hufters mijn kans op een normaal, echt gelukkig leven hebben verknalt.

Ik haat ze met al mijn macht, maar op een deel van me wenst nog steeds dat ze van me zouden houden. Ik probeer alles waar zij voor staan tegen te gaan, doe er alles aan om mijn haat en minachting voor hen te tonen, en toch...' Zijn stem werd zo zacht dat hij nauwelijks hoorbaar was. 'En toch houdt een verwrongen deel van mij nog steeds van ze... Houdt van de vader die trots was wanneer ik iets goeds deed, hield van de moeder die voor me zorgde voordat ik op eigen benen kon staan. Het is zo ziek... Het is een bijna neurotische behoefte me overal tegen af te zetten, deze wens me van mijn familie te distantiëren. Alles wat me ook maar even niet aanstaat moet uit de weg geruimd worden, zelfs wanneer ik weet dat het beter is om ermee om te leren gaan. Soms voel ik me zo losgeslagen, ik weet gewoon niet of _ik_ het ben die wil doen wat ik doe, of dat het een soort zwarte afdruk is die mijn vaders vuisten en mijn moeders woorden hebben achtergelaten.'

Er was een korte stilte voordat Sirius vroeg: 'Remus, jij bent de meest meelevende hier. Heb je je ooit dingen afgevraagd over mij? Heb je ooit het gevoel gehad dat er iets mis met me was, dat mijn gevoelens en reacties te eenzijdig waren?'

Remus kneep zijn ogen dicht, ook al was de nacht ondertussen pikzwart omdat de maan verscholen ging achter een dicht wolkendek. 'Het spijt me,' zei hij. 'God, het spijt me zo.'

'Waarvoor?' vroeg Sirius met onkarakteristiek zachte, vriendelijke stem. 'Je wist het niet, je kon het niet weten. Ik heb dit nog nooit eerder aan iemand verteld. Je bent niet de enige die zijn problemen verbergt, Remus. Peter zei dat je bang was dat we je niet meer zouden willen als we erachter kwamen hoezeer je beet je heeft getraumatiseerd. Nou, en ik dan? We zouden je nooit in de steek laten omdat je een paar problemen hebt. We hebben allemaal problemen, of ze nou klein zijn of de grootte hebben van een volwassen weerwolf. Vrienden steunen elkaar ondanks de moeilijkheden die ze hebben. ...Remus? Maanling, huil je nou?'

Dat mocht duidelijk zijn. 'Waarom vertel je me dit?' snikte hij. 'James kan ik begrijpen, maar waarom ik? Wat heb ik ooit gedaan om dit te verdienen?'

'O, verdomme Remus.' Sirius lachte zwakjes en kroop naar Remus toe. Na even in het donker te hebben rondgetast vond hij de schouder van Remus, sloeg er zijn arm omheen, en trok de andere jongen tegen zich aan in een hoogst mannelijke mannenomhelzing, die absoluut niet meisjesachtig was. Echt niet. 'Je bent een Sluiper, Maanling. Je hebt het altijd verdient te weten.' zei hij. 'Ik wilde alleen niet dat _wie dan ook_ het wist. Net als hoe James en ik het verdienden te weten van al die dingen die jij niet tegen ons hebt gezegd.'

_Mannen zijn dom wat dat betreft,_ zei Lily's stem in Remus' hoofd. _Maar zo nu en dan kunnen zelfs zij iets leren._

'Hoe kom jij opeens zo wijs?' vroeg Remus, die zachtjes grinnikte en zich licht in het hoofd voelde. Sirius en James waren erachter gekomen, maar ze hadden hem niet verstoten. Ze hadden hem teruggenomen, ondanks al... al dat. En hoe vreselijk het ook was, Sirius begreep het. De wereld was een vreselijke plek, maar hij had zijn vrienden terug. Hij had zijn vrienden terug!

Sirius snoof toen hij Remus los liet. 'Ik ben niet wijs, ik ratel maar wat. O, maar ik ben wel dodelijk beledigd dat je Wormstaart boven Sluipvoet zou verkiezen, maar dat mag wel duidelijk zijn.'

Nu was het de beurt aan Remus om te snuiven. 'Probeer je nu al van onderwerp te veranderen?' vroeg hij, met een vleugje van zijn oude, sarcastische Klassenoudstegezag en een vleugje nieuw zelfvertrouwen. _Merlijn, wat is er toch mis met me?_ vroeg hij zich af._ Dat soort dingen denken na een nacht als deze._ En toen vroeg hij zichzelf af wat er mis mee zou moeten zijn. Hij had zijn vrienden terug, beter dan ooit tevoren.

'Nou, wat mij betreft zijn we uitgepraat over het laatste onderwerp, dus waarom gaan we niet verder met een nieuwe? O nee, wacht - James is nog niet aan de beurt geweest.

Remus kreeg bijna een hartaanval. Nog meer?

'Ik? Waarom - Wat denk je dat ik in's hemelsnaam toe zou kunnen voegen aan wat jij allemaal hebt gezegd?' vroeg James, die schaapachtig klonk. 'Ik zou alleen maar dom klinken, zeurend over onbelangrijke dingen, vergeleken met jullie twee.'

'Onzin. Je zei vanmiddag zelf dat je iets dwars zat, maar toen wilde je het al niet zeggen. Nou, kom op en beken! Een probleem is een probleem.'

'Nou, goed dan... Maar zeg niet dat ik jullie niet heb gewaarschuwd.' James haalde diep adem. 'Jullie nemen mijn gevoelens voor Lily niet serieus.'

Stilte.

'Zie je, daar gaan jullie alweer!'

Remus en Sirius keken elkaar in het donker aan.

'Uh, James...' zei Remus voorzichtig. 'Dat kun je ons toch niet echt _kwalijk_ nemen, hè? Ik bedoel, het enige wat je doet is haar irriteren.'

'Zie je wel, dit bedoel ik nou.' zei James gekweld. 'Ik kan het niet helpen! Ik probeer het lichthartig voor haar te houden. Voorbestemde liefde kan overweldigend zijn, weet je.'

'Dat kunnen verzoekjes om een tongzoen van een jongen die vorig jaar helemaal niet naar je omkeek ook zijn.' bracht Sirius hem in herinnering.

'Ik zei toch dat ik het niet kan helpen!' jammerde James. 'Ik weet niet hoe ik met meisjes om moet gaan. Het zou zoveel makkelijker zijn als zij onze lotsbestemming ook inzag...'

James klonk zo meelijwekkend dat Remus er niet tegen kon. 'Wat zou je zeggen als ik je daarmee een beetje hielp?' bood hij aan. 'Ik breng veel tijd met haar door, dus misschien kan ik handige tips geven.'

'Aaaah, bedankt Maanling!' James wierp zichzelf op Remus, waarbij ze bijna allebei van het bed vielen.

Met een opgewonden: 'Sluiperorgie!' gooide Sirius zich ook op de stapel, en deze keer belandden ze wel op de grond. Terwijl ze lachten merkte Remus dat ze toch van onderwerp waren veranderd. Maar hij merkte ook dat hij het niet erg vond. Hij had niet alleen zijn vrienden teruggekregen die nacht, hij had ook iets zo groots verkregen dat hij het nog niet helemaal kon bevatten. En het maakte niet uit, want hij had daar genoeg tijd voor in de toekomst. Hoe hard het leven ook kon zijn, dit zou goed komen. Hij had zijn vrienden, en over twee dagen misschien zelfs een vriendinnetje. Het zou goed komen.

Aan de andere kant van de slaapzaal werd Peter met een klein kreetje wakker. 'Huh, wah? Waggebeuter?' vroeg hij slaperig.

'James, Remus en ik houden een orgie, wil je meedoen?' riep Sirius.

'Wah?'

'Hee jongens,' vroeg Remus, die nog steeds de lach niet uit zijn stem kon houden. 'Dit wordt toch geen SM orgie, hè?'

'Maar natuurlijk niet!' riep James uit, die duidelijk vond dat dat een beetje te ver ging. 'Waarom zeg je dat?'

'Nou ja... zijn jullie dan niet boos op me na alles wat er gebeurd is?'

'O, ja.' zei James, alsof hij er nu pas aan dacht.

'We waren inderdaad behoorlijk ontstemd.' voegde Sirius nonchalant toe.

'Dus... waarom wordt ik niet gestraft? Het is niets voor jullie om zo... onwraakzuchtig te zijn.'

'Nou, we hebben je wel de afgelopen paar dagen in je eigen sop gaar laten stomen. Van wat Wormstaart heeft gezegd zou dat straf genoeg geweest zijn. _Toch, Wormstaart?_' blafte Sirius.

'W - wat?'

'Zeg gewoon maar ja.'

'Ja?'

'Braaf zo.'

'W - wat is er aan de hand?'

'Gaffel en ik hebben het net goed gemaakt met Maanling. Niks om je druk om te maken. Ga weer slapen, Wormstaart.'

'I - is dat waar, Remus?' vroeg Peter met een vage stem.

Remus kon bijna het silhouet van Sirius onderscheiden toen die opstond en zijn hand uitstak. 'Ja.' zei hij zachtjes, pakte de hand aan en stond op. 'Het is waar. Ga weer slapen, Peter.'

Peter mompelde iets en begon bijna meteen weer te snurken. Toen rommelde de maag van Sirius, en kreunde Sirius zelf.

'Bij Merlijns baard, ik heb honger.' zei hij zwakjes, en hield zich aan Remus vast alsof hij anders in zou storten. 'Ik heb de hele dag niet gegeten.'

'Heb je gevast? Dus daar kwam die vlaag wijsheid vandaan. Je ijlde.' zei Remus, die zich nog steeds licht in het hoofd voelde. Een paar gruwelijke dagen lang had hij gedacht dat hij dit nooit meer kon doen...

'Misschien. Maar ik heb liever een buik vol eten dan en hoofd vol wijsheid. Wie gaat er mee keukens plunderen?'

'Ik!'

'En ik!'

'Okee dan, maak Peter weer wakker en pak de mantel. Er moeten snode plannen uitgevoerd worden!'

Terwijl de grootste grijns van zijn leven zich over zijn gezicht verspreidde, sprong Lily plotseling te voorschijn in het hoofd van Remus. Ze zuchtte, met haar armen over elkaar geslagen en met een uitdrukking die meer geamuseerd dan geïrriteerd was: _Mannen... als het niet hun kruis is, dan wel hun maag..._

**I-oOo-I**

Het ontbijt van de volgende dag was één van de beste in weken, ondanks het vele gegeeuw. De Sluipers kwamen samen de Grote Zaal binnen, druk kletsend over de motorfiets die Sirius probeerde te bouwen, en trokken veel starende blikken aan. Boze en teleurgestelde van de tafel van Zwadderich, een paar geïrriteerde en gekwelde van de tafels van Ravenklauw en Huffelpuf, en verraste van de tafel van Griffoendor, die goed pasten bij het gefluister. Lily stond op met een stormachtige uitdrukking die haar gezicht al bijna helemaal over had genomen van de verwarring. Remus gebaarde dat ze moest bedaren en probeerde haar te laten zien dat ze niets te vrezen had toen er een mestbom ontplofte aan de tafel van Zwadderich.

Als klassenoudsten haastten Remus en Lily zich naar de plaats van de misdaad. De Zwadderaars zaten onder de groene verf, maar gek genoeg was er bijna niets te merken van de stank die meestal gepaard ging met een mestbomontploffing. Remus keek over zijn schouder naar Sirius en James, die zijn blik beantwoordden met identieke, perfect onschuldige uitdrukkingen op hun gezicht, en met hun lege handen voor zich uit hun schouders ophaalden. Remus grijnsde.

'Remus, waarom heb ik het gevoel dat ik iets gemist heb?' zei Lily vanuit haar mondhoek, terwijl ze ontzette Zwadderaars naar de douches in hun afdelingsruimte verwezen.

'Omdat je dat hebt.' antwoordde Remus, nog breder grijnzend. Ze keken elkaar aan. 'Het is goed, Lily.' verzekerde Remus haar.

'Zou je dat uit kunnen leggen?'

'Ik zou wel willen, maar dan zou ik een streek met je uit moeten halen. Een ernstige.'

Lily snoof, maar haar boze blik ging gepaard met een trekkende mondhoek. 'Net zo ernstig als deze Zwadderaars?'

'Veel, veel ernstiger, ben ik bang.' zei Remus zogenaamd-grimmig.

Lily schudde haar hoofd en zuchtte terwijl ze uit keek over de chaotische tafel. 'Nou, jullie Sluipers hebben wel een grootse comeback gemaakt.' Na een ogenblik van twijfel keek ze hem teder aan. 'Ik ben blij je weer te zien lachen, Remus.'

**I-oOo-I**

Op de avond van Halloween stond Remus nerveus in de hal, uitkijkend over de massa's studenten die heen en weer bewogen, terwijl James, Sirius en Peter samen onder de onzichtbaarheidsmantel onderaan de marmeren trap stonden, en Lily onopvallend bij de grote dubbele deuren rondhing.

Voor hen allen gingen harten sneller kloppen toen Shara Karren bovenaan de trap verscheen. Lily, James, Sirius en Peter zagen toe hoe Remus het meisje met het lichte haar benaderde en haar aansprak. Hij gebaarde naar het bordes, waardoor Lily er prompt vandoor ging en de Sluipers zich paniekerig afvroegen hoe ze in vredesnaam onder de mantel de drukke hal moesten oversteken.

Ze kwamen tot de deur naar de Grote Zaal voordat Sirius verstijfde en wees naar de schaduwen aan de andere kant van de hal, waar Severus Sneep zich ophield. Er waren geen woorden nodig om een plan te vormen, dus haastten ze zich de Grote Zaal in, waar Sirius een moment later op wonderbaarlijke wijze achter een van de opengeslagen deuren vandaan kwam. Hij schoot de hal in als een hond die een spoor heeft gevonden.

James en Peter gingen door. Terwijl ze de trappen van het bordes afdaalden zagen ze Remus en Shara naar het meer lopen, en volgden. James zag Lily, die van struik naar boom naar struik sloop, en verloor ogenblikkelijk meer dan de helft van zijn interesse in de plannen van Remus. Toch geloofde hij graag dat hij, zodra hij twee lange, in het geel en zwart gestoken gedaanten aan zag komen uit de richting van het Zwerkbalstadion, hij vooral uit bezorgdheid om Remus' gezondheid handelde toen hij Peter opdracht gaf een oogje in het zeil te houden en hij zelf onder de mantel vandaan glipte en zich in Lily's richting begaf, haastig plannen vormend om de Karren-tweeling uit de buurt van het meer te houden en tegelijkertijd Lily te laten zien wat hij _echt_ waard was.

Dit was voor Peter geen probleem. De leiders van de bende waren er weer vandoor, en hij was er weer op uit gestuurd om Remus te bespioneren. Maar deze keer was het goed; ze werkten samen als een team, zoals het hoorde. Hij herinnerde zich die nacht in de keukens, herinnerde zich hoe James hem had geprezen, hoe Sirius hem pijnlijke maar goedbedoelde klappen op zijn rug had gegeven, en hoe Remus had gelachen - hij had gestraald, naar Remus Lupos maatstaven. Peters gebrek aan nervositeit die nacht had niets te maken gehad met zijn gelijktijdige gebrek aan slaap. Peter was weer blij. Verward, maar blij.

Dus lette hij goed op, en die avond tijdens het Halloween feestmaal kon hij Sirius, James en Lily vertellen over hoe Remus een hand door zijn haar had gehaald, waardoor het overeind ging staan en het leek alsof hij net van een bezemsteel was gestapt (wat James trots maakte), en hoe zijn gezicht rood als een biet was geworden (wat ervoor zorgde dat Lily, die als gevolg van hun tijdelijke staakt-het-vuren pal naast James zat, luid in James' oor kirde) vlak voordat hij een boeket perfecte amaryllisbloemen te voorschijn had getoverd. Sirius grijnsde breed, ondanks zijn gespleten lip (die een cadeautje van Secretus was), toen Peter hen vertelde hoe Shara had gestraald van vreugde en Remus een kus op de wang had gegeven.

Lily en de Sluipers hadden die Halloween meer te vieren dan alleen een feestdag. Maar Remus, bij wie nog zeker een week lang hartjes in de ogen stonden en die een groep vrienden voor het leven had, vierde het meest.

Toch weigerde hij nog steeds te zeggen waar hij de schroevendraaier had gelaten.

_Einde_


End file.
